Broken Dreams
by DarkRynelsar
Summary: Eine mandalorianische Kopfgeldjägerin wird für einen Auftrag von Obi Wan angeheuert und fällt mitten in die Wirren des Endes der Klon Kriege ... zwischen Pflicht und Gewissen gefangen begleiten sie 4 Klonkrieger: Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Echo und Fives. Ein steiniger Weg für alle ...


_Broken Dreams_

_Kapitelübersicht:_

-Wieder auf der Jagd

-Fehlschlag

-Mandalorianische Jäger

-So etwas wie Familie

-Order 66

-Zweifel

-Verluste

-Tiefe Wunden

-Unangenehme Wahrheiten

-Alte Versprechen

-Neue Wege

-Lehrstunde

-Geschäfte

-Tot

-Alte Freunde

-Stille

-Eis

-Erinnerungen

-Entscheidungen

-Heimat

-Verrat

-Aufrüsten

-Flucht

-Abschiede

-Vergangene Fehler

-Schwarze Witwe

-Letzte Schlacht

-Epilog

**Kapitel 1 - Wieder auf der Jagd**

Die Nacht war schon vor Stunden herein gebrochen. Die Sterne waren aber nicht am Himmel zu sehen. Die Lichter, die die Hauptstadt Corucants erleuchteten, ließen einen Blick in den Himmel nicht zu. Unbeirrt durch dieses Schauspiel stand die junge Frau auf der Landeplattform, wartete. Sie hatte keine Eile, sie wurde bezahlt dafür. Durch das lange dunkelrote Haar fuhr der Wind, wehte ihr Strähnen in der feine Gesicht mit den blauen Augen. Für einen Menschen, der in diesen Bezirk lebte, war sie schlank und doch zeugten ihre trainierten Arme davon, das man sich besser nicht mit ihr anlegen sollte. Mehrere zierliche Tätowierungen zogen sich über eben diese, wurden manchmal von Narben unterbrochen. Ihre Durastahlrüstung wies einige Macken und Kratzer auf, aber sie störte sich nicht weiter daran. Zwei Blaster hingen locker am Gürtel.

"Jedi, immer zu spät." knurrte sie leise.

Als das Schiff endlich landete war sie schon fast auf dem Heimweg.

"Kara Webster meine Liebe, verzeiht mir die Verspätung." der Jedi der aus dem Schiff kam, war ihr vertraut.

"Obi Wan Kenobi, ich wollte gerade gehen. Das war mir dann die Credits auch nicht wert, mir den Hintern hier auf den Kisten ab zu frieren." leicht genervt nahm sie ihre Sachen und ging auf ihn zu.

"Ihr habt euch nicht verändert." grinste er nur.

"Ihr euch auch nicht alter Mann." lachte sie.

"Nun wird es aber persönlich. Kommt, wir haben noch viel zu bereden." er ging wieder ins Schiff, sie folgte ihm.

"Klonsoldaten, ausgerechnet Klonsoldaten." schoss ihr durch den Kopf als sie den Piloten und die beiden anderen Soldaten sah, die Obi Wan begleiteten.

"Eine Kopfgeldjägerin, das kann nicht euer ernst sein General." seufzte der der beiden, nahm den Helm ab.

Dunkelbraune Augen sahen sie abschätzend an, kurzes schwarzes Haar und die typische weiße Rüstung, nur mit gelben Akzenten.

"Commander Cody, das ist Kara Webster. Eine republikanische Kopfgeldjägerin im Ruhestand. Sie kennt das Tunnelsystem besser als jeder andere." Obi Wan schien die Situation entschärfen zu wollen, denn er wusste, Kara hatte Jango Fett gekannt, war mit ihm befreundet gewesen.

Keine Antwort, von beiden nicht.

"Immer wieder erfrischend so ein Gespräch unter Profis." knurrte Kara, ging an Cody vorbei und setzte sich nicht ohne ihm einen Stoß an die Schulter zu verpassen.

Der schüttelte nur den Kopf und ließ kein Kommentar von sich.

Innerlich seufzte Obi Wan. Er hätte sie nicht darum bitten sollen, aber sie hatte zugesagt. Ihre Freundschaft zu Jango stellte ein Hindernis da, aber sie war einfach die beste Lösung, das hatte auch der Rat eingesehen. Die Summe die sie verlangte war mehr als niedrig als er sie kontaktiert hatte, ein Freundschaftspreis. Sie kannten sich auch schon länger, aber nach der Sache auf Geonosis,... er dachte nicht gerne darüber nach was fast 4 Jahren geschehen war. Er war sich nicht sicher ob es die richtige Entscheidung war, aber es war Krieg und manche Dinge mussten einfach sein, egal ob es einem gefiel oder nicht.

Sie hatten die Flotte schneller erreicht als sie erwartet hatte. Als sie Obi Wan gefolgt war, hatte sie sich umgeschaut. Klonsoldaten, fast alle auf dem Schiff. Nur wenig anderes Personal. Cody schien ihren Blick zu bemerken, schwieg aber.

Obi Wan brachte sie zu ihrem Quartier: "Bis zu unserem Ziel dauert es ein wenig. Ruh dich aus, ich lass dich rufen."

Er ging, Cody nicht. Er wartete bis Obi Wan aus dem Blick war. Zuerst bemerkte Kara ihn gar nicht, packte ihre Tasche auf das Bett.

"Gibt es ein Problem?" fragte er gerade heraus.

Sie seufzte. Er legte es geradezu darauf an sich mit ihr anzulegen.

"Ich habe ein generelles Problem mit Klonsoldaten, aber ihr könnt mich gerne eines besseren belehren wenn ihr das hinbekommt." sie stand auf, baute sich vor ihm auf, obwohl er locker einen Kopf größer war als sie.

"Probleme kann ich nicht gebrauchen Ma'am Wir müssen eine Weile miteinander auskommen, also schlucken sie die Probleme runter und denken wie ein Soldat,... Ma'am." er ließ sich nicht einschüchtern von ihr, das brachte ihm Pluspunkte auf ihrer persönlichen Skala.

Sie hielt seinem Blick stand, betrachtete ihn ruhig. Es war Jangos Gesicht, keine Frage, aber es war nicht er. Wie er sprach, wie er sich bewegte, es waren kleine, aber feine Unterschiede. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie die Narbe neben seinem linken Auge.

"Wenn du mich noch einmal Ma'am nennst, dann haben wir ein richtiges Problem. Kara, ich heiße schlicht und einfach Kara, und hör auf mit den Höflichkeitskram, es reicht ein du. Ich bin ganz unten in der Befehlskette. Ich bin Kopfgeldjägerin, mehr nicht."

Er wurde unruhig, wusste scheinbar nicht wie er reagieren sollte. Verlegen wich er ihrem Blick aus.

Sie lachte kopfschüttelnd: "Du hast nicht viel mit Frauen wie mir zu tun, oder? Na los, zeig mir mal das Schiff. Ich hab die Dinger bisher immer den Separatisten unter dem Hintern hochgejagt."

Der liebe Friede willen wegen gab sie ihm eine Chance. Er hatte recht, sie mussten eine Weile miteinander klar kommen.

"Ihr ... Du kanntest Jango Fett?" er mühte sich nach Kräften ihrer Bitte nachzukommen.

"Ja, unter uns Jägern kennt man sich. Man will sich ja nicht gegenseitig über den Haufen knallen, weil man ein und den selben Auftrag hat. Wir waren ... befreundet, bis er verschwand. Nach Kamino wie ich jetzt weiss." sie schaute in den Hyperraum.

Er schwieg, aber sie sah ihm an das ihm die Frage auf den Lippen brannte.

"Ihr habt viel von ihm, von seinem Aussehen, aber ich hab es schon bei dir bemerkt. Du bewegst dich anders, du sprichst anders. Ich weiss nicht wie es bei den anderen ist, aber ... ich merke schon das jeder wohl eine eigene Persönlichkeit hat. So langsam seh ich dich mit anderen Augen." lächelte sie.

"Kopfgeldjäger waren für mich immer schmierige Typen die für genug Credits alles machen und keine Fragen stellen." er lehnte sich neben sie an die Wand, folgte ihrem Blick hinaus.

"Das sehen wohl viele so. Ich hab so, ja, 20 Jobs in den letzten Monaten abgelehnt. Deshalb denken alle ich bin im Ruhestand."

, ihr Kommunikator piepte,

"Das wird wohl Obi Wan sein. Danke für die Führung Cody. Und ... tut mir leid das ich solche Vorurteile hatte."

Sie ging zu ihrem Quartier. Sie brauchte immer ihre Zeit um sich fertig zu machen.

"Kampfbereit bevor es losgeht. So kenn ich dich." begrüßte sie Obi Wan.

Sie hatte ihre leichte Rüstung gegen die schwere Kampfrüstung getauscht, die der Rüstung der Klonsoldaten leicht ähnelte, nur schwarz rot gehalten. Das lange Haar hatte sie zum Zopf hoch am Hinterkopf zusammen gebunden, ließ den Blick auf ihre ausrasierten tätowierten Schläfen zu. Zwei Blaster am Gürtel, ein Gewehrblaster in einer Halterung neben ihrem Jetpack auf dem Rücken und zwei Vibroklingen in den Beinholstern.

"Man muss für alles gerüstet sein, nicht war?" grinste sie, sah sich um.

Zwei weitere Jedis , ein Mann und eine Togruta Frau, Cody und ein weiterer Klonsoldat in einer blau weißen Rüstung standen hier am Projektor, warteten auf die Einsatzbesprechung.

"Anakin Skywalker, sein Padawan Ashoka Tano, Captain Rex und Commander Cody kennst du ja schon. Kurz und knapp: Kara Webster, unser ... ungewöhnlicher Gast. Also dann ..." stellte Obi Wan ihr alle vor und begann mit der Einsatzbesprechung.

Kara hörte nicht mehr zu. Das interessierte sie nicht. Aus Erfahrung wusste sie, zuviel Planung und die Sache ging nach hinten los. Sie würde eh nur den Mitläufer mimen. Und auf wen sie schießen musste, das wusste sie auch ohne Anleitung. Sie würde den Trupp durch die unterirdische Anlage führen, mehr nicht. Sie kannte die Anlage im Schlaf. Lange Zeit hatte es ihr als Versteck gedient, nach dem schief gelaufenen Auftrag.

"Kara? Hört ... Hörst du mir zu?" Cody stieß sie an, riss sie aus den Gedanken.

"Was? Ich ..." stotterte sie.

"5, wir sind 5 Leute. Rex, ich und 3 meiner Soldaten. Klappt das?" er sah sie ruhig an, aber sie bemerkte das er ein grinsen unterdrückte.

"Von mir aus auch ne 20 Mann Kavallerie, Platz ist da genug. Nur ein gut gemeinter Rat, spart etwas Sprengkraft ein, das wird sonst Probleme geben." sie nahm die Chance an, die er ihr bot.

"Gut, dann wäre das geklärt. Viel Glück meine Herren und ... Dame." Anakin ging hinaus, ebenso wie die anderen, nur sie und Obi Wan blieben stehen.

"Du hast dich gleich mit dem Commander angefreundet, was?" grinste er sie an.

"Man muss wissen mit wem man arbeitet." grinste sie zurück.

"Reiss dem armen Kerl nicht beim ersten kleinen Fehler den Kopf ab, ja? Wir brauchen ihn noch." er klopfte ihr auf die Schulter.

"Das mach ich schon lange nicht mehr. Ich werde alt und weich." sie lehnte sich an die Tür.

"Seit wann trägst du mandalorianische Rüstungen? War doch sonst nicht dein Stil." fragte er gerade heraus, sah an ihr herunter.

"Es gibt Fragen, die solltest du einfach nicht stellen. Du bekommst keine Antwort. Viel Glück und gute Jagd." sie ging hinaus.

**Kapitel 2 - Fehlschlag**

Würgend und nach Luft ringend kam sie zu sich. Der feine Staub stach in ihren Lungen. Jeder Atemzug war eine Qual. Dunkelheit herrschte um sie herum, ebenso absolute Stille. Sie tastete nach dem Licht an ihrem Brustpanzer, der nach dem Abtasten zu urteilen einige Beulen und Schrammen dazu bekommen hatte.

"Verflucht, was ist passiert?" sie leuchtete um sich herum.

Kein Blut, und sie konnte sich relativ schmerzfrei bewegen, also keine Brüche. Langsam setzte sie sich auf, hustete, sah sich um. Die zwei Klonsoldaten, die dicht bei ihr lagen schienen tot, die Körper in unmöglichen Kurven. Was auch immer bei der Sprengung falsch gelaufen war, die Wirkung war gewaltig gewesen. Sie hatte es fünfmal berechnet. Die Menge war hart an der Grenze gewesen. Noch weniger und es hätte nicht geklappt, mehr und die Gase wären mit hochgegangen. Und doch, die Druckwelle hatte sie alle erwischt, sie wie Puppen durch die Höhle gewischt. Danach wusste sie nur das sie hart an die Wand geknallt war, an den Hinterkopf. Danach war alles schwarz.

"Fierfek, was war das?" neben ihr regte sich ebenfalls jemand, stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf.

"Wenn ich das wüsste." sie zog sich auf die Beine, ging zu ihm.

Es war Rex, der die Hand auf eine stark blutende Wunde an seinem Oberarm presste.

"Ich dachte schon das wars mit mir. Hat sonst wer überlebt?" er sah sie unruhig an, ließ sich von ihr abtasten.

"Hast Glück gehabt. Ich kann sonst so nicht sehen oder fühlen. Ich weiss es nicht. Die beiden Soldaten, die uns begleitet haben scheinen tot. Hast du gesehen wohin die Druckwelle Cody gedrückt hat?" sie nahm ihm die Panzerung am Oberarm ab, schaute nach der Wunde.

"Da vorne ungefähr." meinte er ruhiger als sie erwartet hatte, doch sie spürte wie er unter ihren Händen zitterte.

"Sieht schlimmer aus als es ist. Setz dich hin, atme tief durch und beruhige dich. Hier, ich hab ein paar Koltoverbände im Rucksack. Das wird schon wieder." sie lächelte und stand auf.

Er sagte nichts, machte ebenfalls Licht.

Die Explosion hatte einige Metallteile der Tür losgerissen, einige Steinschichten, aber mehr nicht.

"Bantamist, das hätte funktionieren sollen." sie schaute sich das Desaster an während sie die Höhle absuchte.

Sie fand Cody, reglos.

"Bitte, tu mir das nicht an. Obi Wan bringt mich um." sofort kniete sie sich neben ihn, nahm ihm vorsichtig den Helm ab.

Blut auf seinen Lippen, kein gutes Zeichen. Vorsichtig tastete sie nach seinem Puls und atmete auf. Er war da, wenn auch schwach.

"Rex? Ich hab ihn! Ich brauche Licht!" rief sie, hoffte das er sie hörte.

Ihre Sorge war umsonst, denn er war sofort bei ihr: "Was ist mit ihm?"

Sie schaute nun genauer, da sie mehr Licht hatte. Er hatte einiges abbekommen, hatte auch viel näher an der Explosionsquelle gestanden. Das rechte Knie war verdreht und auch das linke sah nicht gesund aus. Der Brustpanzer schien eingedrückt.

"Beide Beine scheinen gebrochen, vielleicht auch ein paar Rippen und ... verflucht. Das sieht nicht gut aus." sie spürte es schnell.

Ein Metallsplitter der tief in seine rechte Brustseite eingedrungen war, selbst durch die harte Rüstung. Seine Augenlider flatterten einen Moment , dann kam er zu sich. Kurz hustete er, schrie vor Schmerz auf.

"Bleib liegen, nicht bewegen. Dich hats richtig erwischt mein Lieber." sie drückte die Hand auf seine Brust, versuchte ihn zurück zu drücken, denn sie sah die Panik in seinen Augen.

"Was ist los?" seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. "

Deine Beine sind gebrochen, ich denke auch ein paar Rippen sind hin, aber das schlimmste ist der Splitter in deiner Brust. Ich denke er hat deine Lunge erwischt. Beruhige dich, bleib liegen wenn du nicht verbluten willst." sie ließ ihre Hand auf seiner Brust ruhen.

"Was ist schief gelaufen, das wäre interessanter." er sah zur Seite und sie sah wie er vor Schmerz das Gesicht verzog.

"Ich weiss es nicht. Schon dich verflucht. Wer weiss wann Hilfe kommt." sie nahm Teile ihrer Rüstung ab, den Brustpanzer und die Armschutze, ertrug die drückende Enge nicht.

Darunter trug sie einen etwas dickeren Pullover, den sie ebenfalls auszog, zusammen legte und Cody unter den Kopf schob.

"Ich weiss wie das ist... auf die Hilfe anderer angewiesen zu sein. Wir kriegen das schon hin, Rex und ich. Du überlebst das hier einfach, okay?" sie zog sich das dünne Shirt zurecht.

"Ich versuchs, reicht das?" er sah sie aufrichtig an. "

Ich geb mich damit zufrieden, vorerst." lächelte sie.

Sie machte sich Sorgen, auch wenn sie sich es nicht anmerken ließ. Sie sah zurück in den Gang, der in die alte Fabrik führte. Er war völlig verschüttet. Einer der Klonsoldaten schob vor dem Eingang Wache. Sie verfluchte Cody für diese Entscheidung.

"Das ist nicht die originale Wandstabilität. Die ist erneuert worden. Warum hat der mir das nicht gesagt?" knurrte sie, ließ die Finger über die tiefen Kratzer in der Zugangstür fahren.

Rex, der hinter ihr stand und für mehr Licht sorgte, fing heftig an zu husten, nahm den Helm ab und schnappte nach Luft.

"Hey hey hey, ganz ruhig. Ich weiss das das Atmen bei dem Gas nicht angenehm ist. Es ist aber harmlos." sie packte ihn am Arm, zog ihn zu sich und ließ ihn sich auf einen Felsbrocken setzen.

"Der Filter erwischt das Gas nicht. Was ist das?" er versuchte vergeblich ruhiger zu atmen.

Vorsichtig fühlte sie nach seinem Puls, der unter ihren Fingern raste.

"Es reizt deine Lungen etwas, mehr nicht. Warte, ich seh schon, du kriegst den Dreh nicht." sie zog einen Injektor aus ihrer Schienbeinrüstung, verabreichte ihm etwas in den Nacken, setzte dich dann zu ihm.

Sie legte ihm die Hand in den Rücken, ließ ihn wieder zur Ruhe kommen.

"Danke." meinte er leise.

"Schon gut. Ich brauch dich bei klarem Verstand und nicht wenn du hier ne Panikattacke bekommst. Jetzt atme tief durch und lass uns die Situation überblicken, ja?" sie ließ die Hand auf seiner Schulter ruhen.

Er nickte.

"Gut. Ich dachte immer ihr seid knallharte Soldaten. Ist schön zu sehen das da ein menschliches Herz in der Brust schlägt." lachte sie.

"Wie meinst du das?" etwas skeptisch sah er sie an.

"Ein gesundes Maß Angst ist was natürliches. Die hab ich auch." sie sah die Decke entlang.

Wie dick mochte sie sein? Dicker als sie erwartete, das war ihr klar und sicher instabil.

"Kriegst du ne Verbindung nach draußen?" sie klopfte auf ihr totes Komlink.

"Nein, irgendwas stört die Verbindung." er schien sich gesammelt zu haben.

Ihr altes Lager, es konnte nicht weit sein. Den Störsender hatte sie nie deaktiviert.

"Nordostwand, kriegen wir die hochgejagt?" sie sprang auf, tastete und klopfte die Wand ab.

Leichtes Geröll, mehr schien es nicht dahinter zu geben und der Sandstein war keine Herausforderung.

"Die Stabilität kann hier gestört werden und alles zum weiteren Einsturz bringen. Wir haben echt Mist gebaut. Und was ist mit Commander Cody? Den kriegst du nicht rechtzeitig hier weg wenn du so etwas wagst." er stützte die Kopf auf seine Hände.

"Ich lasse keinen Mann zurück, niemals. Dafür hat mich Jango so manches Mal verflucht." beinahe hätte sie bei der Erinnerung gelacht, doch es blieb ihr nur der fiese Stich im Herzen.

Sie spürte wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen schossen und sie stand auf, schaute nach Cody, wollte sich ablenken.

"Ihr kanntet euch gut. Hab ich recht?" er atmete flach, unterdrückte ein weiteres Husten.

"Besser als gesund ist als Kopfgeldjäger. Wir haben oft zusammen gearbeitet, waren enge Freunde, kurz bevor er nach Kamino ging,... Egal, ich will nicht darüber reden. Kannst du gut atmen oder fällt es dir schwer?" sie sah erneut nach dem Schrapnell in seiner Brust.

Es steckte nicht in der Panzerung fest hatte es den Anschein, hatte sie aber scheinbar komplett durchschlagen.

"Ging schon besser. Was habt ihr beide jetzt vor?" er schloss die Augen, schien mehr als erschöpft.

"Dich wieder soweit auf die Beine bringen, das wir hier weg kommen." sie nahm die Panzerung von seinen Beinen.

Sie brachte die zweite Sprengladung an und sah zu Rex, der stumm neben ihr an der Wand gelehnt saß und ihr die Ladungen gab. Codys linkes Knie war weniger beschädigt als sie erwartet hatte. Das rechte Knie war eher das Problem gewesen. Sie hatte es wieder zurück ins Gelenk geschoben und mit Bacta Spray behandelt. Schmerzfrei war diese Prozedur nicht gewesen. Cody hatte mehr als einmal vor Schmerz aufgeschrien. Rex hatte ihr zwar geholfen, aber sie hatte gesehen, wie sehr ihn das mit genommen hatte.

"Gib ihm ein, zwei Stunden, dann kann er zumindest wieder einigermaßen stehen." versuchte sie das Schweigen zu brechen.

"Das ist es nicht." meinte er nur.

"Ich habe das schon bemerkt, ihr nennt euch nicht nur Brüder, ihr fühlt auch so. So, das wars. Ruh dich aus Rex, versuch n bisschen zu schlafen. Ich pass auf Cody auf." sie verankerte die letzte Ladung, machte die Zündung scharf.

"Hier? Jetzt? Das meinst du nicht ernst." er ließ sich von ihr auf helfen.

"Wir sitzen hier fest, auf Hilfe könne wir so nicht hoffen und wir müssen warten. Ja, das ist mein ernst." grinste sie nur.

"Wie hast du das gemacht?" Cody hatte sich aufgesetzt und an den Pfeiler hinter ihn gelehnt.

Kara kniete vor ihm, hatte ihm die Brustrüstung abgenommen und schaute nach, ob sie den Splitter aus dem Brust bekam ohne ihm weiter zu schaden.

"Rex? Ganz einfach, reden. Das lernt man mit der Zeit. Das Scheißding sitzt zu tief, das riskier ich nicht. Es sei denn du willst gleich Blut husten. Dann zieh ich das Ding sofort raus. Dein Risiko." sie half ihm die Rüstung wieder anzulegen.

"Lass es lieber. Kann ich dich was fragen?" sein Atem wurde wieder schwerer.

"Streng dich nicht so an, das schadet dir nur, aber klar, frag. Wir haben ja jede Menge Zeit." seufzte sie und setzte sich neben ihn.

"Du trägst mandalorianische Zeichen als Tätowierung, ebenso deine Rüstung. Du bist eine von ihnen oder wie soll ich das auffassen?" er sah auf ihre Oberarme.

"Erwischt. Ich bin Mandalorianerin und eine vom alten Schlag wie man so schön sagt. Ich gehöre zu einem der kriegerischen Clans, genau wie dein genetischer Spender wenn man so will." sie lachte.

Schon lange hatte das keiner mehr bemerkt.

"Hab ich mir schon gedacht. Was ist passiert? Kopfgeldjäger haben nun wirklich nicht den besten Ruf. Wie kommt eine so ... hübsche junge Frau wie du zu so einem Job?" die Frage schien ihm unangenehm, aber es war wohl die Neugier die ihn dazu trieb.

"Trink was.",

sie gab ihm ihre Wasserflasche und setzte sich neben ihn,

"Ich wurde während des Krieges geboren, kurz bevor meine Mutter von eindringenden Truppen auf unsere Welt getötet wurde. Ich war noch ein Baby, da hatte man wohl Skrupel. Man ließ mich zurück. Tja, und als man unsere Welt inspizierte, ob noch jemand lebte, da fand man mich. An viel erinnere ich mich nicht. Ich wuchs als Waise auf Corucant auf, in den Slums, tief unten. Ich war damals schon ein Dickkopf und hab als eine der wenigen Mädchen überlebt. Irgendwann traf ich dann den Kopfgeldjäger Jango Fett, der mein Potenzial erkannte. Er nahm mich mit, bildete mich aus. Danach gingen wir zwar unsere eigenen Wege, aber haben immer zusammen gearbeitet. Tja, irgendwann kam er mit einer, für mich Schnapsidee auf mich zu, wollte mich überreden mit zu kommen. Hätte ich damals mal ja gesagt, wäre er vielleicht heute noch am Leben. Danach verschwand er, nach Kamino wie ich jetzt weiss. Erst auf Geonosis sahen wir uns wieder, wenige Stunden bevor er starb. Ich hatte einen Job und da liefen wir uns über den Weg. Ich tauchte unter, das war alles zuviel für mich. Ich bin zurück in die einzige Heimat die ich kannte, Corucants Slums. Naja, dann kam Obi Wan auf mich zu und bat mich diesen Job zu übernehmen. Das ist meine Geschichte, nicht schön, aber meins."

"Für mich klingt das alles immer so... seltsam. Für mich ist 1 Jahr Lebenszeit soviel wie für euch 2 Jahre. Aber,... unsere Ausbildung, unsere Zeit auf Kamino, ich kann das alles nicht vergleichen. Es ist komisch, wenn einem dann jemand seine Geschichte erzählt. Meine wäre in drei Sätzen erledigt." er bewegte sein linkes Knie etwas.

"Sieht ja schon langsam besser aus. Ich habe des öfteren schon mitbekommen wie gesagt wurde, und ich will dir jetzt wirklich nicht zu nahe treten, ihr wärt ersetzbar, Massenware wenn man so will. Für mich nicht Cody. Ihr seid Menschen, habt Gedanken, ihr blutet wie wir, habt Schmerzen. Ihr lacht, habt eure eigenen kleinen Macken, versucht ein wenig individuell zu sein. Mich beeindruckt das. Ich hab das Recht sowas zu behaupten. Ich kannte Jango und er war sicher nicht wie du oder Rex." ,

sie nahm seine Hand und spürte wie er immer unsicherer wurde,

"Du bist keine Nähe gewohnt, oder?"

"Nein." die Röte stieg ihm ins Gesicht.

"Kannst du wieder ein wenig stehen?" sie half ihm hoch. Wackelig blieb er auf sie gelehnt stehen.

"Scheint so." er stützte sich an der Wand ab.

Sie lächelte, ließ von ihm und ging zu Rex und weckte ihn.

**Kapitel 3 - Mandalorianische Jäger**

Die Sprengung der Wand klappte ohne große Zwischenfälle, sogar die befürchtete Instabilität der Wände blieb aus. Karas Lager war völlig unberührt als sie es gefunden hatten. Ein Höhle, wie die zuvor, nur sehr viel höher und die Luft war um einiges besser.

"Hier hast du gelebt?" Rex sah sich um.

"Jap, mehrere Monate." sie hantierte mit einem metallischen Zylinder herum.

Nachdem sie mehrfach auf das Ding eingeschlagen und Flüche gemurmelt hatte, schmiss sie das Ding in die Luft und zerlegte es mit einigen Blasterschüssen.

"So, Thema Störsender erledigt. Ich schau mal ob ich unsere Jungs da oben erreiche. Das war n Fehlschlag. Rex? Pass mir auf Cody auf." sie ging in eine Abzweigung.

Seufzend setzte sich Rex zu Cody.

"Was hälst du von ihr?" fragte Cody ihn direkt.

"Schwer einzuschätzen." er sah ihr kurz nach.

"Eine mandalorianische Kopfgeldjägerin mit Verbindung zu Jango Fett. Kommt einem schon komisch vor." Cody hielt sich die schmerzende Brustseite.

"Warum? Sie macht doch keinen Hehl draus. Das wir sie an ihn erinnern war doch klar." sein Arm pochte, die Wunde nervte ihn schon eine ganze Weile.

"Das meine ich nicht. Das sie auftaucht und auch noch von General Kenobi angeheuert. Kommt mir alles seltsam vor." meinte er nur ruhig.

"Sie macht dir nur zu schaffen weil du auf die Kleine stehst. Gibs zu. Ich hab doch gemerkt wie du sie anschaust." er unterdrückte ein Lachen.

"Ich hab schon geahnt das das von jemandem kommt, aber von dir? Das sind ja ganz neue Töne. Okay, ich gebs zu, ich mag sie. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?" knurrte er nur beleidigt.

"Wie die kleinen Kinder. Kann Mama euch nicht 5 Minuten allein lassen?",

sie war zurück,

"Die sind in weniger als einer Stunde hier. Vertragt euch so lange."

Was hatte sie mitbekommen? Rex hatte sie nicht einmal Ansatzweise bemerkt.

Der Einsatz war ein Reinfall. Kara wollte eine weitere Sprengung nicht riskieren. Sie hatte auf ihren Lohn verzichtet, hatte einen ihrer Leute zur Flotte gerufen und war gegangen. Wieder und wieder las sich Cody den Bericht durch. Er wollte es sich selber nicht eingestehen, aber es hatte ihn seltsam verletzt, das sie sich nicht einmal verabschiedet hatte. Er vermisste die Gespräche mit ihr, hatte sich daran gewöhnt in der kurzen Zeit. Ja, er vermisste sie schmerzlich. Seine Arbeit litt nicht darunter, aber seine Gedanken schweiften öfter zu ihr wenn er allein war. Rex machte sich einen Spaß daraus wenn er es bemerkte. Inzwischen nahm er es einfach hin. Es hatte keinen Sinn sich jedes Mal darüber aufzuregen und Rex würde es eh nicht weiteres Schiff landete im Hangar. Seufzend schaute er durch die Liste, hatte keine Benachrichtigung bekommen das noch jemand landen sollte, aber weder der Alarm ging los, noch passierte sonst irgendetwas, also nahm er es hin. Es würde schon seine Richtigkeit haben. Er wandte sich wieder der Lagerüberprüfung zu.

"Also eine solche Begrüßung hatte ich nicht erwartet." die Stimme war ihm mehr als vertraut.

"Kara?" er drehte sich um, sah in ihre strahlenden Augen.

"Nein, ein vollgefressenes Wampa. Blöde Frage. Schön dich wieder zu sehen, vor allem in einem Stück." lachte sie.

"Das du die einfach so, in voller Montur auseinander halten kannst ist mir ein Rätsel. Sei gegrüßt Kara." Obi Wan kam dazu.

"Körperhaltung, Bewegungsabläufe. Leg du dich mal 6 Wochen auf Taris auf die Lauer. Dann lernt man so etwas ganz schnell. Cody entlastet seine Schulter immer noch, wenn auch recht unbewusst." lachte sie.

Es war ihr Lachen, das etwas in ihm auslöste, ihre Ausgelassenheit die ihn ansteckte.

"Was machst du hier? Ich dachte ..." begann er.

"Du denkst zuviel. Wir machen das ganze nochmal, nur ... diesmal hab ich meine Jungs dabei. Die verstehen ein wenig mehr von ihrem Handwerk, tut mir leid Cody." fiel sie ihm ins Wort.

Drei weitere Männer standen auf der Rampe des Schiffs, alle drei Mandalorianer.

"Wir warten hier Kar, ich hasse diese Flotten." meinte einer von ihnen und fuhr die Rampe hoch.

"Alles klar Xeros, wir reden später." meinte sie ruhig.

"Die Drei sollen das hinbekommen? Wir waren nur nicht auf ... DAS vorbereitet was uns erwartet hat." knurrte Cody.

Er war sauer, nur wusste er selber nicht warum.

"Jetzt komm mal runter. Ich wollte dir nicht auf die Soldatenehre treten." seufzte sie nur scheinbar genervt.

Es reichte. Er wollte nur noch eins, weg und sich beruhigen. Kopfschüttelnd ging er einfach und ließ sie stehen.

"So habe ich ihn ja noch nie erlebt." überrascht sah ihm Obi Wan hinter her.

"Vertragen deine Commandanten keine Kritik oder mal n schlechten Scherz? Es war nicht seine Schuld was passiert ist. Ich bin schon glücklich das er lebt. Ich dachte ... ich seh ihn nie wieder." sie fühlte sich nicht wohl in ihrer Haut.

Sie hatte sich auf ein Wiedersehen gefreut und nun das. Es hatte ihn verletzt, das war nicht zu übersehen gewesen.

"Er hat dich gern Kara, das hat mir Rex gesagt. Er kann nur mit dem Gefühl nicht viel anfangen. Es sind Klonkrieger, für so was hat man sie nicht vorbeireitet. Geh ihm nach. Wir können auch später reden." Obi Wan klopfte ihr kurz auf die Schulter und ging dann an ihr vorbei.

Sie fand ihn in der Cantina, allein in einer Ecke am Tisch sitzend, den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt, auf die Tischplatte starrend.

Leise setzte sie sich zu ihm: "Es tut mir leid."

"Da gibt es nichts was dir leid tun muss." meinte er, legte die Arme wieder auf den Tisch, sah sie an.

"Ich glaube doch. Ich hab ganz schön an deiner Ehre gekratzt. Das wollte ich nicht." sie legte die Hand auf seine.

Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

"Vergiss es einfach, ich..." er suchte den richtigen Ansatz, schwieg dann aber doch.

Worte brachten sie hier nicht weiter. Sie sah sich um, sie waren allein. Sanft legte sie die Arme um ihn, rutschte auf seinen Schoß und lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter. Sie riskierte es einfach. Mehr als das er sie zusammen brüllte konnte ja nicht passieren. Sie spürte wie er im ersten Moment zögerte, dann doch die Arme ebenso um sie legte, sie fast über vorsichtig an sich drückte. Keiner sagte ein Wort, es war auch nicht nötig. Es war nur ein kleiner Moment, aber sie spürte wie die Anspannung von ihm wich.

Sanft löste sie sich von ihm: "Wir sollten aufs Kommandodeck bevor jemand bemerkt das wir nicht da sind."

"Dann lass uns gehen." mit Leichtigkeit nahm er sie auf seine Arme und stand auf.

Erschreckt klammerte sie sich an ihn: "Man, warn mich doch vor."

"Dann wäre ja der Überraschungsmoment raus. Und ... Danke." er lachte.

"Wofür Danke?" lächelte sie, legte die Hand an seine Wange.

Eine Antwort bekam sie nicht mehr, denn Rex platzte in die Situation.

"Hey, sucht euch woanders n Platz zum rum turteln. Der General wartet. Aber damit eines klar ist ... ich habe nichts gesehen Commander." grinste er und ging.

"Manchmal mag ich ihm den Hals umdrehen." seufzte er und ließ sie herunter.

"Du hast ein BT-7 Thunderclap gekapert?" Obi Wan sah sie schlicht weg ungläubig an.

"Hast du ein Problem damit? Ich habs modifiziert. Steht da draußen im Hangar." knurrte Kara.

"Das war mal n ... Ich versteh dich nicht ... Du treibst mich in den Wahnsinn." seufzte er, schlug die Hand vors Gesicht.

"Davon reden wir aber gerade nicht mein Lieber. Nochmal, ich lass meine beiden Kollegen am ersten Landepunkt zurück. Xeros und Maras kennen die unteren Gänge so gut wie ich und warten auf mein Zeichen die Kältedetonatoren zu zünden. Ich schnapp mir hier zwei von deinen Leuten, am besten Zwei die mit einem Blaster umzugehen wissen. Ich hab zwei weitere mandalorianische Rüstungen dabei, sollte als Tarnung reichen. Man kennt mich da inzwischen. Hab drei, vier Aufträge erledigt. Ich kann mich frei mit meinen Leuten bewegen. Wir gehen dann von der anderen Seite dran und sprengen die Wand. Dann sollte die Stabilität egal sein. Meine patentierten Kältedetonatoren haben bisher noch alles knacken lassen. Dann ist der Weg für euch frei und ich warte mit den beiden Auserwählten auf die Kavallerie." sie ging zum zweiten mal alles durch.

"Nimm Cody und Rex mit, die wissen was sie tun." meinte Obi Wan.

"Meister, zwei Offiziere? Haltet ihr das wirklich für eine gute Idee?" mischte sich Anakin ein.

"Die beiden kennen sie und vertrauen ihr. Wenn jemand sie aufhalten kann über das Ziel hinaus zu schießen, dann die beiden. Das traue ich keinem anderem zu." grinste er.

"Na da bedanke ich mich doch für dieses Kompliment." knurrte Rex.

Cody lachte nur.

"Wo er recht hat, hat er recht Boss." ein hochgewachsener Mandalorianer kam dazu, ohne die markante Rüstung, in einfacher Kleidung.

Das lange blonde Haar hoch am Hinterkopf zum Zopf gebunden, die tätowierten Schläfen ausrasiert, wie Kara.

"Hey mein Großer.",

sie stand auf und nahm ihn kurz in den Arm,

"Das ist mein Halbbruder Laros. Er wird uns in die Festung begleiten."

"Und was qualifiziert einen Söldner mehr als uns?" Rex hatte scheinbar schlechte Laune, nur sollte er diese Worte sehr schnell bereuen.

Bevor Kara eingreifen konnte, hatte Laros ihn sich gepackt, zu Boden befördert und rammte ihm den Lauf eines Blaster in den Nacken.

"Ich bin einer der bestbezahlten Söldner in diesem und drei anderen Systemen, Kleiner. Noch Fragen?" raunte er ihm zu.

Kara seufzte.

Das hatte sie erwartet: "Lass ihn los. Ich brauch ihn noch."

Grinsend stieg er vom Rücken seines unfreiwilligen Opfers, der sich aufrappelte und vor sich hin fluchend gehen wollte.

Kara ging ihm nach, packte ihn an der Schulter und zog ihn zurück: "Reiss dich zusammen. Das macht er mit jedem."

Sie spürte wie er zitterte, ließ ihre Hand dort wo sie war. Er sagte nichts, wich ihrem Blick aus.

"Mir macht er auch manchmal Angst. Glaub mir. Er hätte nicht abgedrückt. So einer ist er nicht. Jetzt atme tief durch und beruhige dich." lächelnd ging sie zurück zu den anderen.

"Verflucht Kara. Du willst das mit den Anfängern durch ziehen?" Laros ging auf und ab seit sie zurück in ihrem Schiff waren.

"Lass die beiden in Ruhe Laros. Die haben mehr auf dem Kasten als du glaubst." sie kalibrierte weiter die Instrumente neu.

"Das sind Klone Kar, Klone. Genetisch gezüchteter ... Mir fällt dafür kein Wort ein." fluchte er weiter.

"Hör mal zu, ich hab mit den beiden gearbeitet. Das sind zwei zähe Kerle. Die machen das schon." sie rutschte unter die Konsole.

"Und der eine steht auf dich Kleine." meinte er plötzlich kalt.

Vor Schreck fuhr sie hoch, schlug sich die Stirn an der Konsolenkonstruktion ein.

"Schmieriger Huttendreck ..."

sie rieb sich die Stirn,

"Was? Wie kommst du darauf?"

"Ach komm, wie er dich anschaut. Ich bin doch nicht blind. Zeig mal deinen Schädel her." er beugte sich zu ihr herunter.

"Du wirst mich jetzt umbringen, aber ... " stotterte sie.

"Sag nichts, ich habs kapiert.. Du machst mir Kopfschmerzen. Ich sag dir eins. Benimmt er sich daneben, dann hol ich mir die Erlaubnis von Mand'alor persönlich ihn aufzuknüpfen." er half ihr auf.

Sie lachte auf. So kannte sie und liebte sie ihn.

"Letzteres hab ich gehört." knurrte Cody und kam zu ihnen.

"Rex auch da?" sie stand vom Pilotensitz auf.

"Ja." meinte er nur kurz und knapp.

"Okay. Xeros! Lass die Maschinen warm laufen. Wir starten in 10 Standartminuten!" brüllte sie und ging nach hinten.

**Kapitel 4 - So etwas wie Familie**

"Wir haben 8 Stunden Standartzeit Flugzeit, alles ist im normalen Bereich und ich hab Hunger. Willst du auch was?" Xeros stand auf als Maras die Kontrolle übernahm.

"Nein." meinte dieser nur.

"Alles klar Jungs. Ich will das ihr eine Stunde vor Landung fertig und bereit seid, ist das klar? Cody? Mitkommen!" Kara machte sich ernsthaft Sorgen das er immer wieder die Hand auf die ehemalige Verletzung legte.

Ihre Medieinrichtung war vielleicht nicht die beste, aber sie hatte um einiges mehr Erfahrung wenn es um Splitterwunden ging und irgendwas stimmte da nicht.

Es hatte sie einiges an Überredungskunst gekostet ihn dazu zu bringen, sie an die Narbe zu lassen. Der Medibot hatte das Problem gefunden, ein Splitterstück das in die Schulterregion gewandert war und an seinem Schlüsselbeinknochen rieb. Es zu entfernen, davon riet der Droide ab.

"Ach komm, das hast du auch gesagt als Xeros die Vibroklinge in der Magengegend hatte. Einmal Betäubung der Region, ich mach das." seufzte sie.

"Kriegst du das hin?" Cody wurde unruhig.

"Leg dich hin und vertrau mir. Ich hab Laros schon Klingen und Splitter aus dem Körper geholt als wir im Dünenmeer von Tattoine unterwegs waren." lächelte sie, setzte sich kurz an seine Seite.

"Würden sie den Patienten bitte ruhig halten." knurrte der Droide.

"Komm her." sie legte sanft den Arm über seine Brust, ließ ihn sich an sie lehnen. "

Ich muss dir etwas gestehen." er schloss die Augen, legte den Kopf an ihre Schulter.

"Was denn?" lächelte sie.

Wie von selbst wanderte ihre Hand an seinen Oberarm, strich sanft darüber.

"Deine große Klappe hat mir gefehlt." meinte er ruhig.

Der Splitter saß tiefer als sie erwartet hatte, hinter einer großen Ader. Mit ein wenig Können und noch mehr Glück hatte sie ihn an eben dieser vorbei schleusen können. Cody hatte es gut überstanden, schlief jetzt ein wenig. Sie ließ ihn, saß an seiner Seite und hielt seine Hand in ihrer.

"Du denkst an ihn, oder? Du musst das los werden. Das hat der Junge nicht verdient." Laros stand plötzlich hinter ihr in der Tür.

Sie hatte ihn nicht ansatzweise bemerkt.

"Ich dachte du kannst ihn nicht ausstehen. Wo ist Rex?" sie drehte sich nicht um.

"Bei Maras, die beiden verstehen sich blendend. Sind beide eben noch jung. Kara, ich habe es nicht so gemeint wie es gesagt habe, das weisst du. Ich passe nur auf dich auf." meinte er ruhig.

"Das klang vorhin anders." knurrte sie.

"Ich weiss, sollte es aber nicht. Verwechsele ihn nicht mit Jango Kleine. Er ist tot und nichts und niemand kann ihn zurück holen." er trat hinter sie, legte die Hand auf ihre Schulter.

"Das tu ich nicht. Ich habe ihn gern als der, der er ist. Ich vermisse Jango, ja. Jeden Tag aufs Neue. Er war für mich da als es mir schlecht ging, er hat dich gefunden, uns zusammen geführt und dafür bin ich ihm dankbar, aber das hat nichts mit mir und Cody zu tun. Er ist nicht Jango Laros, eben sowenig wie Rex. Du hast die beiden nicht so erlebt wie ich. Du wirst sehen was ich meine." lächelte sie.

Ihr war bewusst was Laros sagen wollte.

"Pass einfach auf das du dem nicht auch noch das Herz raus reisst. Ich hab vorhin lange mit Rex gesprochen. Die Jungs haben ja einiges mit gemacht." seufzte er.

"Ich weiss, ich hab es gesehen. Das tut einem manchmal in der Seele weh wie da die Leben verschleudert werden." sie dachte an die Soldaten, die mit bei dem ersten Versuch ihr Leben gelassen hatten.

Keiner hatte nach ihnen gefragt, nur die Kommandierenden schienen wichtig zu sein. Sie sah auf Cody, der ruhig schlief. Tiefe Narben zeichneten seine Brust, die ebenso tiefe neben seinem Auge. Wenige Monate im Krieg und gezeichnet für ein Leben. Sie war ihr halbes Leben Kopfgeldjägerin und hatte schon einige Verletzungen mitgemacht, aber hatte immer wieder ihre Pausen gehabt. Die Klonkrieger hatten einen Einsatz nach dem Nächsten, Luft holen gab es so gut wie nie wie sie von Obi Wan wusste.

"Ich lass euch mal allein. Brauchst du noch was?" er ging Richtung Tür.

"Nein, aber danke Laros, für alles." meinte sie leise.

Sie hörte ein Lachen hinter sich als er ging.

"Denkst du wirklich so?" Cody schlug die Augen auf.

"Wie lange bist du schon wach?" seufzte sie. "Seit 'das Herz raus reißen'." er setzte sich auf, ließ ihre Hand los.

"Ich versteh einfach nicht warum man euch so behandelt. Ihr seid doch kein Vieh." knurrte sie.

Der Gedanke gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Er lachte nur leise.

"Was lachst du?" ein wenig beleidigt verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust.

"Na los, komm mal her." er nahm ihre Hand, zog sie zu sich aufs Bett.

Sanft legte er den Arm um sie, zog sie weiter an sich. Lächelnd legte sie sich zu ihm, schmiegte sie sich an seine Brust, hörte sein Herz ruhig schlagen.

Seine Hand strich ihr übers Haar: "Es ist so selten das man so was hört. Für mich ist es immer wieder ... ungewohnt, mehr nicht."

"Hey Maras! Pennt der?" sie schlich sich ins Cockpit, schielte zu Rex.

"Nein, ich schlafe nicht." knurrte dieser nur.

"Ich würde dir empfehlen mal weg zu schauen. Maras Schatz, Nacken frei machen." sie zog die Fixierung für Maras aus der Tasche.

Förmlich spürte sie Rex fragenden Blick.

"Setz ein wenig tiefer an als beim letzten Mal, das ging nicht tief genug runter. Ich hatte jede Menge blauer Flecke an den Knien und habs nichtmal gespürt." der junge Pilot zog seine Brustpanzerung aus, lehnte den Kopf etwas vor und ließ ihr so genug Platz.

Sie legte die Metallschiene an seinen Nacken an: "Gut so? Oder tiefer?"

"Gut so, danke. Zünde einfach." er schloss die Augen.

Sie hatte das noch nie gerne getan, aber für ihn war es die einzige Möglichkeit auf ein relativ normales Leben. Sie aktivierte das Ding einfach, das sich tief in seine Haut zog und man förmlich sehen konnte sie es länger wurde und sich die Wirbelsäule entlang schob und mit einem lauten Knack verschwand.

"Was... was das?" Rex war die Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen.

"Übernimm du, dann geh ich was essen und mach mich startklar." Maras ging.

Sie setzte sich auf den Pilotensitz und prüfte die Anzeigen.

"Der Junge hatte vor einigen Jahren einen Unfall. Ein durchgeknalltes Ziel hat ihm in den Rücken gefeuert, ihm die Wirbelsäule zerstört. Wir haben alles getan was in unserer Macht stand, doch laufen, das war vorbei. Wir sind hier eine Familie, wir brauchen einander, also blieb er bei uns, nur noch für das Schiff zuständig. Irgendwann war er mit Laros allein unterwegs. Als sie zurück kamen hatten sie diese Technik dabei. Wer weiss was das ist, aber es hilft ihm wieder seine Beine benutzen zu können. Ich habe keine Fragen gestellt. Manchmal ... ist es besser zu schweigen." erzählte sie.

Rex erwiderte nichts, sah in den Hyperraum.

"Rex?" sie machte sich allmählich Sorgen.

"Nichts, nichts, schon gut." er rieb sich die Stirn.

"Der Krieg, er schlägt uns allen auf die Seele, glaub mir. Wenn du reden willst, bei uns bist du da richtig." sie lächelte aufmunternd. "

Ich bin einfach nur müde, bin es einfach leid Kara. Jeden Tag öffnet man die Augen und man sieht nur wie deine Kameraden, deine Brüder fallen. Auch wenn ich schon ... wer weiss wieviele Male gesehen habe wie jemand stirbt, mir tut es weh. Ich hab die Verantwortung für meine Männer und ... manchmal ist es, als wenn ein Teil von mir da draußen gefallen ist." er legte sie Hand auf ihre, sah sie offen und ehrlich an.

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Krieg ist ein wildes Tier, unbezähmbar. Und es tötet alles was ihm im Weg ist. Ich hab die Auswirkungen der mandalorianischen Kriege erlebt, was sie aus meinem Volk gemacht haben." sie stand auf als Maras zurück kam.

"Ne ne, bleib sitzen Kar. Rex, dein Kollege will was von dir." meinte er nur und ging wieder.

Rex stand unschlüssig auf.

"Geh, wir reden weiter wenn das hier vorbei ist."

**Kapitel 5 - Order 66**

Das Anwesen war beeindruckend aus der Nähe betrachtet. Filigrane Baukunst, die kaum verriet was sich darunter oder gar darin befand. Kara landete ihr Schiff ein paar Clicks entfernt, checkte ein letztes Mal ihre Waffen durch, setzte ihren Helm auf und starrte aus dem Cockpitfenster. Sie hatte ihre Zweifel ob das alles eine gute Idee war. Irgendetwas lag in der Luft, bedrückte sie auf eine Art und Weise, die sie zuvor nie gekannt hatte.

"Können wir Kleines?" Laros kam zu ihr, hatte auf ihr internes Interkom umgeschaltet.

Er sprach Mando'a mit ihr.

"Ja, ich hab nur ein ganz mieses Gefühl Großer." seufzend riss sie sich von ihrem Gefühl los und stand auf, steckte den Blaster wieder ins Holster. "

Hey! Wir verstehen nur die Hälfte. Basic wenns möglich wäre." es war Rex, der mehr als genervt schien.

Irgendwie schaffte sie es auch ihre Stimmen auseinander zu halten, auch wenn sie sehr identisch klangen.

"Ja ja, es gibt Dinge die muss nicht alle Welt wissen Schätzchen. Auf auf Leute, und guter Jagd." sie fiel in den Trott über der sich über die Jahre bei ihr eingeschlichen hatte.

"Gute Jagd." kam nur von Laros zurück.

"Ihr müsst noch viel lernen wenn ihr Kopfgeldjägerkarriere machen wollt." seufzte Kara gespielt genervt und erntete Lacher.

Wenigstens war die Atmosphäre gerettet. Sie konnten sich keine Fehler erlauben.

"Ich will kein Wort von euch hören, okay? Nur Laros und ich reden. Und lasst die Helme auf. Ist zu eurer eigenen Sicherheit, glaubt mir." sie zog ihre Handschuhe an, kalibrierte ihren Helmvisor neu.

Sie und Laros trugen ihre schweren Rüstungen, hatte Rex und Cody die anderen beiden gegeben. Die beiden fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl, konzentrierten sich aber die Ruhe zu bewahren. Cody hielt sich immer wieder die rechte Seite.

"Wird es besser?" seufzte sie.

"Besser als vorher, danke" er entsicherte seine Waffe.

"Wenn was ist, sag es mir. Okay, noch Fragen? Nein? Na dann, Showtime!" sie setzte ihren Helm auf und fuhr die Ausgangsrampe runter.

"Was wollt ihr schon wieder hier?" der Twi'lek, der an der Tür Wache schob verschränkte genervt die Arme vor der Brust. "

Na was wohl. Mal wieder mein täglich Brot verdienen. Schieb ab. Ist Tarlos da?" Laros blieb ganz er selbst, packte die Wache am Arm und schob ihn zur Seite.

"Hey! Was soll das?" brüllte der Twi'lek ihm hinter her.

Laros schnappte seinen Blaster und hielt sie ihm unter die Nase.

"Welchen Teil von schieb ab soll ich dir verdeutlichen?" provokant drückte er ihn gegen die Wand.

Es war Cody der unruhig wurde.

"Verflucht bleib in deiner Rolle." dachte Kara, trat einen Schritt zurück, legte die Hand auf seinen Arm.

Unbemerkt aktivierte sie ihr Interkom: "Hey hey hey, ganz ruhig mein Lieber."

"Der kann ja richtig fies werden." hörte sie Rex leise.

"Ich weiss. Cody, bitte. Mach es nicht kompliziert. Das hier ist eine der Zentralen der schwarzen Sonne. Wir werden das nicht überleben wenn du jetzt ..." sie spürte wie er ruhiger wurde.

"Ich hasse es wenn so etwas vor meinen Augen passiert." er atmete hörbar tief durch.

"Das seh ich jedes Mal, mich stört es nicht mehr." sie ließ von ihm.

"Was ist ... Kara, meine Liebe. Schön dich zu sehen. Was führt dich her?" ein junger Mann mit kurzem weißem Haar kam aus der Tür.

"Tarlos. Du bist älter geworden." lachte Kara, nahm den Helm ab.

"Und du wirst von mal zu mal schöner." ,

er umarmte sie kurz,

"Bewaffnet bis an die Zähne. Euch führt n Auftrag her? Wer ist es diesmal? Und bitte Laros, es wäre nett wenn du mir diesmal wenigstens etwas Mobiliar ganz lässt."

"Nicht mein Problem wenn der Typ meint in dein Porzellan zu stolpern Tarlos." Laros zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Maras und Xeros schweigen wie immer dazu. Aber lass dir eins sagen Xeros, baggerst du noch einmal meine Tänzerinnen an, mach dich auf Ärger gefasst. Ich hab neues Personal." er stieß Cody vor die Brust, der unbeeindruckt die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

Kara atmete auf. Er blieb perfekt in der Rolle.

"Dürfen wir jetzt bitte rein Tarlos? Ich hab noch 2 weitere Aufträge. Ich hab nicht ewig Zeit." drängte sie.

"Ihr seid kein Jedi und auch kein Sith bla bla bla, die Leier wird alt. Klein Kara und ihr jämmerlicher Trupp." zwei weitere Kopfgeldjäger in mandalorianischen Rüstungen kamen dazu.

Sie hatte das Gefühl das ihr das Herz stehen blieb. Sie kannte die beiden, und für ruhige Vorgehensweise waren sie nicht bekannt.

"Was will die Death Watch hier? knurrte sie.

Es lief aus dem Ruder. War das ihr schlechtes Gefühl gewesen?

"Weisst du wie hoch das Kopfgeld auf euch Spinner ist?" einer der beiden Death Watch Jäger kam dicht zu ihr.

"Du machst dich lächerlich Dex. Ich glaube kaum das ihr euch mit uns anlegen wollt. Du kennst meine Arbeitgeber." grinste sie, stieß ihm leicht vor die Brust.

"Als wenn die Republikaner mehr als reden könnten. Pass auf deinen hübschen Hintern auf, nur eine kleine Warnung." warnte er sie und ging an ihr vorbei.

"Wir stehen also auf der Liste der Separatisten. Ein echt beruhigendes Gefühl." Laros Stimme tropfte vor Sarkasmus.

"Früher oder später wäre das eh passiert." knurrte sie und setzte ihren Helm wieder auf.

Laros tat es ihr gleich und sie aktivierte wieder ihr Interkom: "Wir sitzen tief in der Scheiße."

"Ich habs dir immer gesagt, nimm Aufträge von beiden an und sei nicht so wählerisch." Laros seufzte hörbar.

"Die Republikaner zahlen besser und man hat nur halb so viele 'Bringen sie ihn tot zurück' Aufträge." grummelte sie.

"Und was jetzt?" knurrte er.

"Weiter wie geplant würde ich vorschlagen. Um das andere kümmern wir uns dann. Ich bin sicher das die Jedi euch da helfen können." stieg Cody in die Unterhaltung ein.

"Wir kümmern uns um unseren Kram selber. Mischt euch nicht in alles ein. Klone ... große Klappe und keine Lebenserfahrung." knurrte Laros erneut, schaltete seine interne Funkverbindung ab.

"Er meint das ..." begann Kara.

"Komm, lass es gut sein. Ich kann diese Ausreden nicht mehr hören. Job beenden und dann sehen wir uns eh nie wieder." Rex klang mehr als gereizt.

Cody schwieg.

"Zumindest weiss er wann er besser den Mund hält." dachte sie.

"Ärger mit Death Watch ... Pass auf dich auf Kara. Die sind zu allem fähig." meinte Tarlos.

"Ich weiss. So, zur Sache. Ich brauch den Schlüssel." sie fing sich wieder.

"Hier. Gib ihn dann Ne'la." er gab ihr eine Schlüsselkarte.

"Danke. Schnapp dir deine Frau und Tochter und sieh zu das du hier weg kommst." sie machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen.

Sie kannte Tarlos nun schon so lange.

"Wie denn Mädchen?" mit einem Mal war ihr in ihren Augen so alt, wie er tatsächlich war.

"Geh zu meinem Schiff, ist ein paar Clicks südlich von hier. Ich bring dich hier weg mit deiner Familie. Du hat mein Wort." sie klopfte ihm kurz auf die Schulter und ging dann an ihm vorbei.

Auf dem Weg in die Kellergewölbe sagte niemand etwas und Laros blieb seltsam weit hinter ihnen. Die Lage wurde immer abstruser. Erst dieses seltsam zufällige aufeinandertreffen mit der Death Watch, dann der Streit mit Laros, der Cody und Rex angriff und nun waren hier weit und breit keine Wachen, was noch viel seltsamer war. Ihre Hand lag auf ihrem Blaster. Was immer hier nicht stimmte, es nahm mehr als heftige Ausmaße an. Und als wenn das nicht schon reichte, begann ihr Langstrecken Funk zu fiepen.

"Fierfek. Was soll das? Die orten uns." antwortete sie.

"Abbrechen, ich wiederhole. Mission abbrechen. Wir ziehen uns nach Corucant zurück. Wir haben neue Order bekommen." hörte sie Obi Wan.

"Bist du verrückt? Ich stehe hier auf Grund der Schwarzen Sonne. Weisst du was mich das gekostet hat Tarlos ... einen der Wachmänner zu bestechen?" fluchte sie.

Ihr wurde heiß und kalt. Was passierte hier gerade? Sie saß tiefer in der Patsche als ihr lieb war. Auch Cody und Rex waren plötzlich mehr als merkwürdig. Beide nahmen ihre Helme ab, sahen sich seltsam verwirrt an.

"Das ist ein schlechter Scherz, oder?" Rex war die Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen.

Codys Hand wanderte zum Blaster: "Ich fürchte nicht."

"Das wagst du nicht Shabuir." Laros packte ihn von hinten, schlang den Arm um seinen Hals.

Rex wollte eingreifen, doch Kara zog ihren Blaster und schoss. Der Schuss streifte sein Oberschenkel, ließ ihn zusammen brechen.

Sofort war sie bei ihm, hielt ihn: "Ich hab die angenehme Variante gewählt, ich hätte dir auch n Schuss ins Herz verpassen können. Redet, alle beide. Was ist hier los?"

"Wir sollten von der Treppe runter und da unten weiter reden. Nicht das ich in Versuchung komme dem hier das Genick zu brechen." knurrte Laros.

"Ist nur n Streifschuss, das verheilt. Ich kenn die Schwachstellen unserer Rüstungen Was ist los mit euch?" sie verband Rex Bein.

Laros hatte Cody los gelassen, blieb aber bei ihm mit gezogenem Blaster stehen, hatte beiden die Waffen abgenommen. Die beiden Klone sahen sich kurz an, Cody nickte unmerklich.

"Order 66." war alles was Rex sagte.

**Kapitel 6 - Zweifel**

Sie funkte Maras und Xeros an. Beide brachen ebenfalls ab und kamen zu ihnen, wenn auch nicht in bester Laune.

"Ich habe dich gewarnt Kar, erinnerst du dich? Lass dich nicht mit der Klonarmee ein, das bringt nichts als Ärger. Und jetzt, jetzt sitzen wir auf nem Haufen Ärger." wetterte Xeros los, riss sich den Helm vom Kopf und schmiss ihn wutentbrannt in Richtung ihrer beider "Gefangenen".

Er traf Cody hart am Kopf. Sie sah das Blut, das ihm übers Gesicht lief, ignorierte es aber. Sie hatte keine Wahl. Wenn sie ihr Gesicht gegenüber ihren Männern bewahren wollte, musste sie hart bleiben. Sie hatten beide gefesselt, was sie hinnahmen.

"Jetzt beruhige dich. Das bringt uns nicht weiter." seufzte sie.

Ihr Kopf schmerzte, sie versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

"Was ist Order 66? Warum gehst du auf meine Schwester los? Ich warne dich, sag die Wahrheit oder ich mach dich kalt!" er packte Cody, riss ihn brutal auf die Beine. "

"Order 66: Sollte der Fall eintreten, dass Jedi-Offiziere entgegen den Interessen der Republik handeln und konkrete, nachweislich vom Obersten Befehlshaber kommende Order vorliegen, werden die Kommandeure der GAR diese Offiziere mit tödlicher Gewalt entfernen, und das Kommando über die GAR geht zurück an den Obersten Befehlshaber, bis eine neue Kommandostruktur etabliert ist." antwortete er ruhig.

"Warum gehst du auf meine Schwester los?" der Schlag ging wieder auf die Platzwunde an seiner Stirn.

"Ich bin der Befehlshaber hier. Die hören blind auf Befehle, so hat man sie gedrillt." sie konnte das nicht weiter mit ansehen.

Laros ließ ihn hart wieder zu Boden fallen. Sie aktivierte ihr Langstrecken Interkom, bekam aber nichts als Rauschen.

"Verflucht, Obi Wan, das du es immer so eilig hast. Corucant, er sagte Corucant. Das ist nicht weit. Zurück zum Schiff." sie schnappte sich ihre Sachen.

"Was machen wir mit den beiden?" Xeros wies mit dem Kopf auf Cody und Rex.

"Mit nehmen. Ich lasse niemanden in den Händen der schwarzen Sonne." mit schaudern dachte sie an die Foltermethoden einiger Verhörmeister hier, die sie beobachtet hatte.

Ohne Zwischenfälle kam sie zum Schiff zurück, wo Tarlos schon auf sie wartete. Wie sie versprochen hatte nahm sie ihn und seine Familie mit.

"Wohin mit den beiden?" Xeros stieß Rex hart in den Rücken, das dieser vornüber fiel.

Kara fing ihn ab.

"Wir haben Respekt, selbst wenn es Gefangene sind. Denk an unseren Kodex. In den Lagerraum. Xeros, Maras, kümmert euch danach um Tarlos. Laros, check alles durch und dann setz Kurs auf Corucant. Es geht irgendwas vor sich, und ich will wissen was und warum. Wir warten die Nacht ab. Ich will nicht von der Death Watch erwischt werden." gab sie Befehle. Ihr Kopf machte einfach weiter wie gehabt, während ihr Innerstes entsetzt über die Entwicklung der Dinge war.

Es dauerte ein paar Stunden bis sie sich überwand nach Rex und Cody zu sehen. Sie wollte Antworten, wenn da nicht dieser nagende Zweifel gewesen wäre.

"Es tut mir leid, dass es so weit gekommen ist." sie schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Beide schwiegen.

"Schon gut, ich versteh euch. Mir gehts nicht anders." sie kniete sich zu ihnen, löste die Fesseln und sah nach Codys Verletzung.

Er wich ihrem Blick aus, ließ es einfach stur über sich ergehen das sie das Blut aus seinem Gesicht wischte. Seufzend sah sie auch nochmal nach Rex Schusswunde, der bei jeder Berührung zusammen zuckte.

"Das sieht nicht gut aus, das hat sich infiziert. Der Medidroide sollte mal n Blick drauf werfen. Komm her." sie legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und zog ihn auf die Beine

Sie bemerkte Codys Blick: "Schau nicht so. Du kannst dich frei bewegen. Lass nur meine Jungs in Ruh, die sind nicht gut auf dich zu sprechen."

"Ich .." begann er.

"Halt bitte einfach den Mund. Ich sagte du kannst dich frei bewegen, nicht das du mich ansprechen solltest. Ich habe dir vertraut Cody." sie war immer noch verärgert das die ganze Sache so gelaufen war.

Und Rex machte ihr allmählich Sorgen. Der Mann glühte vor Fieber.

"Verflucht nochmal, wir sind darauf gedrillt worden Befehle ohne Nachfragen zu befolgen." Cody war schneller auf den Beinen als sie ihm zugetraut hatte.

Aber genauso schnell hatte sie ihren Blaster in der freien Hand: "Mach keine Dummheiten. Ich will nicht abdrücken, aber wenns sein muss, tu ich es ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken."

Einen Moment blieben sie sich so gegenüber stehen, bevor sie ihre Waffe einsteckte. Kopfschüttelnd ging sie mit Rex hinaus. Er brauchte dringend Hilfe und sich mit Cody streiten konnte sie sich immer noch.

"Du lässt die beiden einfach so herum laufen?" Laros setzte sich zu ihr.

"Was soll ich sonst tun? Ich glaube nicht das eine Bedrohung von ihnen für uns ausgeht. Rex hat sich die Wunde infiziert und Cody halt ich unter Kontrolle." seufzte sie und starrte lustlos in ihren Shig.

"Ich hab vielleicht etwas über reagiert, ich geb es ja zu." er legte die Hand auf ihre.

"Das ist nicht das Problem. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren weiss ich nicht was ich auf mich zu kommt. Bei jedem Auftrag kann man improvisieren wenns in die Hose geht, aber hier ... Keine Ahnung was ich mit den beiden machen soll." es passierte selten, aber zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit fühlte sie sich hilflos.

"Lass sie bei uns bleiben, vorerst. Ich würde zwei solche ... Talente ungern den Separatisten überlassen, ... und ich wüsste nicht ob ich abdrücken könnte wenn sie mir auf dem Schlachtfeld gegenüber stehen." er stand auf.

"Du hast recht, wie immer." ein Lächeln huschte ihr über die Lippen.

"Wir lassen keinen Mann zurück. Jango wäre stolz auf dich Kleine." er ging hinaus, ließ sie allein zurück.

Sie lehnte sich zurück, Erinnerungen stiegen auf und sie ließ es zu.

Corucant - 12 Jahre zuvor

Blasterfeuer flog ihr um die Ohren, sie lud ihr Scharfschützengewehr nach. Die Deckung reichte gerade so für sie beide.

"Du warst ja mal wieder sehr großzügig bei deiner Deckungswahl Kar." Jango zog den Kopf ein.

"Ich dachte wir müssen sparen." grinste sie, rammte das Magazin in den Schacht, legte neu an.

"Knipps das Ziel aus und dann weg hier. Sperrfeuer ist ziemlich ungesund." er legte ihr die Hand in den Nacken.

Ruhe machte sich in ihr breit. "Tief durchatmen, zielen, ausatmen und feuern." in Gedanken ging sie die Schritte durch und drückte ab. Ihr Ziel, ein Händler der Slums ging zu Boden.

"Gute Arbeit, weg hier." Jango zündete sein Jetpack und setzte zur Flucht an.

"Du musst schneller werden, aber für das erste Mal gar nicht schlecht." meint er als sie sich auf den Co Piloten Sitz setzte.

"Danke." lächelte sie verlegen.

"Sei nicht so bescheiden. Ich hab schon Kopfgeldjäger erlebt die haben ihren ersten Auftrag dermaßen in den Sand gesetzt. Ich bin stolz auf dich." er lachte, legte die Hand auf ihre.

Sie spürte wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg.

"Hey! Aufwachen! Ich red mit dir." Xeros stieß ihr schmerzhaft in die Rippen.

Sie sah auf: "Was? Tut mir leid, war in Gedanken. Was ist los?"

Der Tee in ihren Händen was eiskalt. Wie lange war sie abgeschweift?

"Rex hat nun schon 5 Mal nach dir gefragt. Du weisst, 5 Mal und ich werd weich." grinste er.

"Knabber dich durch den Durastahl, vielleicht hilft das ja mal.",

sie verbiss sich ein Lachen,

"Ich geh schon."

"Unser Koltotank ist noch immer defekt. Der Medidroide hat ihm ruhiges liegen verordnet, also lass ihn gar nicht erst auf die Beine kommen." er ging wieder.

Kara stand auf, streckte ihre Schultern. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

"Du hast vielleicht Nerven meine Jungs anzusprechen." sie setzte sich an seine Seite.

"Ich wollte mit dir reden, mehr nicht." er schien erschöpft, trug keine Rüstung.

Seine Sachen erkannte sie sofort.

"Xeros, ich erwürge dich." flüsterte sie. "

Lass ihn da raus, darum geht es nicht." er zog sich etwas zum sitzen hoch.

"Ganz ruhig. Du hast gut was eingesteckt." sie konnte nicht anders als ihm zu helfen, so war sie eben.

"Ich bin in Ordnung." knurrte er.

"Nein, bist du nicht. Nimm es hin. Jeden erwischt es mal." ihre Hand ruhte auf seiner Schulter.

"Ich hatte Zeit nach zu denken, über alles. Ich versteh das Ganze nicht. Wir haben jahrelang mit den Jedi zusammen Schlachten geschlagen. Was ist passiert?" die Verwirrung in seinen Augen war echt.

Er kam ihr vor wie ein kleines Kind, dessen Welt von jetzt auf gleich zusammen gebrochen war.

"Für mich hört sich das ganze nach einer verdammt lange geplanten Falle an. Ich hab es gesehen, ihr und die Jedi, teilweise wart ihr Freunde, sie haben euch vertraut, blind vertraut." sie verstand ihn besser als er glaubte.

Ähnlich war es ihr nach Jangos Tod gegangen.

"Es ist schwer das zu ignorieren was einem in den Kopf geprügelt worden ist. Es wird zum Reflex und man denkt nicht mehr nach." Cody stand plötzlich in der Tür.

"Erschreck mich nicht so." etwas hatte in ihr verstanden warum die beiden so gehandelt hatten und ihr Verständnis wurde von Minute zu Minute größer.

"Was machen wir jetzt? Cody, die werden uns als Deserteure abschreiben. Wenn wir auf unsere Brüder treffen, werden die das Feuer eröffnen und ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich zurück feuern könnte wenn da ein Fives oder Bly steht." die Verunsicherung ließ Rex fast panisch erscheinen.

"Beruhige dich. Ihr seid erst einmal bei uns. Hier seid ihr sicher und ich glaube nicht das alle dem Befehl gefolgt sind. Es gibt immer welche, die ihren Kopf benutzen und aus Überzeugung aussteigen." ,

Laros kam dazu,

"Die Nacht bricht an, ich wollte starten. Ziel bleibt?"

"Bleibt Großer, so oder so. Corucant ist meine Heimat, wenn die fällt,..." sie schluckte hart.

Der Gedanke allein war unerträglich.

**Kapitel 7 - Verluste**

"Corucant wird blockiert, bekomme keine Landeerlaubniss." Maras drehte sich im Pilotensitz halb um.

"Hat dich das jemals abgehalten? Codeabschirmung an und rein. Ich vertrau dir da voll und ganz." sie legte die Hand auf seine Schulter.

Sie trug ihre schwere Rüstung, wie der Rest ihrer Leute.

"Versuch irgendwie in die Nähe des Jeditempels zu kommen." Rex kam dazu in seiner Rüstung der Klonkrieger.

"Bist du verrückt? Du bleibst hier. Lass deine Verletzung ausheilen. Wie kannst du überhaupt stehen?" sie sah ihn mehr als überrascht an.

"Hat sich mit Schmerzmitteln voll gepumpt. Wir lassen unsere Brüder nicht im Stich wenn wir nur einen auf unsere Seite ziehen können." Cody kam ebenso ins Cockpit.

"Ihr seid wahnsinnig, alle beide. Aber ich kann euch kaum aufhalten. Geht zu Laros, der gibt die Waffen aus. Er soll eure raus rücken und euch weiter ausrüsten. Ich habe gerade keine Zeit dafür." sie übernahm den Copilotensitz, aktivierte die Geschütze.

Das würde kein leichter Landeanflug.

"Droidenabwehr im Anflug. Sie haben uns geortet." hörte sie.

"Okay, dann wollen wir mal schauen ob mein Upgrade der Geschütze was gebracht hat. Übernimm das zweite Geschütz Rex." murmelte sie, aktivierte die Schilde und begann zu feuern.

Ein heftiger Ruck ging durch das Schiff als die ersten Einschläge auf das Schild prallen. Maras fluchte auf Mando'a laut vor sich hin, ließ sich nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen.

"Fierfek, wir kriegen weitere Probleme. Die Rächer ist da, hat sich den Separatisten angeschlossen." Maras wich die Farbe aus dem Gesicht.

"Die was?" Cody sah über die Anzeigen.

"Die Rächer, das Schiff der Death Watch und die sind auf unsere Trümmer scharf."

"Ausfall der hinteren Schilde, das hintere Geschütz ist hin." fluchte Rex.

"Ausweichen! Bring uns runter Maras! Die Zeit läuft uns davon. Die Rächer kann in der Atmosphäre nicht navigieren. Wir sind kleiner und wendiger." Kara konzentrierte sich darauf nun beide Seiten zu verteidigen. Ein weiterer Ruck durch einen Einschlag.

Sie konnte nicht kompensieren und schlug hart mit dem Kopf gegen die Konsole, verlor das Bewusstsein.

"Der Tag wird immer besser. Rex, übernimm du das Geschütz. Cody, bring Kara zum Medidroiden. Ich mach das hier schon." erleichtert spürte er den Eintritt in die Atmosphäre.

Das gröbste war überstanden, glaubte er zumindest.

Kara ging es gut, nur eine Beule an der Stirn, die sie ins Reich in Träume geschickt hatte. Erleichtert blieb Cody bei ihr. Es war alles so schnell gegangen. Tief in seinem Inneren bereute er alles was passiert war nach der Order passiert war. Im Reflex war seine Hand zum Blaster gegangen als der Befehl kam. Er hatte das nicht gewollt, hatte sich nie gegen sie stellen wollen, aber ... die Ausbildung hatte ihm zu dem gemacht was er war. Manchmal kam er sich wie ein menschlicher Droide vor, programmiert effektiv zu töten. Er kämpfte mit sich selbst, schob die Gedanken beiseite. Wenn er etwas jetzt nicht brauchen konnte, dann Selbstzweifel. Er erinnerte sich an das was in der Cantina auf der Flotte passiert war zwischen ihnen, fühlte sich mehr als schuldig. Er hatte sie noch immer gern, daran hatte sich nichts geändert.

Im ersten Moment zögerte er, doch dann ließ er es einfach zu, legte die Hand an ihre Wange: "Komm schon. Wir brauchen dich, ... ich brauche dich."

"Na für den Satz hast du eine Ewigkeit gebraucht." ,

lächelnd schlug sie die Augen auf,

"Ist das Schiff noch ganz?"

Langsam setzte sie sich auf, rieb sich die Stirn.

"Nein, ich habs vor dem Jedi Tempel zerschellen lassen und die andere Seite hat dich zurück geschickt. Die konnten dich nicht ertragen." grinste Maras, der um die Ecke kam.

"Dir werden sie Credits mitschicken damit wir dich zurück nehmen." grinsend stand sie auf.

"Hier, damit dein Schädel das nächste Mal geschützt ist. Wir warten draußen. Die Lage hier ist eine Katastrophe." er warf ihr ihren Helm zu, den sie mit Leichtigkeit fing und ging wieder.

Kara schwankte ein wenig.

"Geht es dir gut?" er hielt ihr die Hand hin.

"Alles in Ordnung, danke. Bist du bereit für das, was uns da draußen erwartet? Das macht mir mehr Sorgen." sie nahm seine Geste an, stützte sich etwas auf ihn.

"Ich weiss es nicht." eine andere Antwort wäre eine Lüge gewesen.

Auf dem Hof des Jedi Tempels herrschte das Chaos. Tote Jedis, Padawane, selbst Jünglinge. Niemand war verschont worden.

"Was zum... das ist krank." ungläubig ließ Laros seinen Blaster sinken.

Selbst wenn alle ihre Helme trugen, Kara konnte erahnen wie sie reagierten. Ihr selbst brannten die Tränen in den Augen.

"Wir sind nicht zu spät." Laros nahm den Helm ab, sah über den Hof.

Kara tat es ihm gleich, hörte die Schüsse und Schreie.

"Wenn ihr nicht mit kommt, hab ich vollstes Verständnis dafür." sie setzte den Helm wieder auf, zog ihr Blastergewehr vom Rücken und entsicherte es.

Niemand sagte etwas, woraus sie schloss das alle dabei waren, egal wie schwer es fiel. Auf dem Hof selber war niemand mehr, erst am Eingangbereich trafen sie auf die ersten Truppen. Kara selbst schaltete ihr Gewissen aus und feuerte. Mehrere Klonkrieger gingen zu Boden. Sie sah aber wie Cody und Rex zögerten. Sie schaltete auf ihr Internes Interkom.

"Bleibt zurück, sichert den Eingang das nichts nach kommt. Laros, Rex, Cody, mitkommen." sie brachte die ersten zurückfeuernden Truppen dazu, sich Deckung zu suchen, drückte sich an den Türbogen.

"Laros, sicher unser Rücken. Ihr Zwei, ich weiss es fällt schwer, aber ich werde ab jetzt nur noch so feuern das ich verletze, nicht töte. Seht zu was ihr tun könnt. Versucht irgendetwas das hier so friedlich wie möglich zu bekommen." sie wechselte von ihrem Gewehr, auf den Scharfschützenmodus, brachte einige Trupps zu Fall.

Sie hörte das Klicken, als die beiden Klone ihre Frequenz wechselten.

"Kara! Es gibt Probleme! Draußen! Death Watch und Droiden! Xeros hat es erwischt, Kopfschuss. Ich ..." Maras verfiel in Panik, sie hörte Blasterschüsse, Droidengeräusche.

"Verdammt, komm rein! Bist du Wahnsinnig!" sie schoss präziser, setzte die ersten tödlichen Schüsse an.

"Aber Xeros!" hörte sie noch.

"Er ist ehrenhaft im Kampf gefallen, wie es sich für einen Mandalorianer gehört. Mehr als seiner gedenken können wir nicht. Und jetzt schwing deinen Hintern hier hin." Laros hob sich aus der Deckung, feuerte eine Salve, wollte Kara Zeit zum Nachladen geben.

Drei Blasterschüsse erwischten ihn Frontal, rissen ihn an die rückliegende Wand.

"Laros!" Kara sprang auf, war sofort an seiner Seite.

Ihr Bruder atmete schwer, Blut lief über seine Rüstung.

"Nein, nein, nein! Tu mir das nicht an." sie nahm den Helm ab, fühlte nach seinem Puls.

Schwach, viel zu schwach. Sie nahm auch ihm den Helm ab, sah das Blut das ihm über die Lippen lief.

"Laros, komm schon. Wir haben schon schlimmeres überstanden. Lass mich nicht allein." flüsterte sie.

"Diesmal kann ich dir nicht zur Seite stehen bis zum bitteren Ende." seine Stimme war kaum zu hören.

Stille Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen. Das Feuergefecht um sie herum verschwamm.

Sie nahm seine Hand in ihre:"Re'turcye mhi Cyar'ika."

" Re'turcye mhi Cyar'ika." ein letzter Satz und er schloss für immer die Augen.

Sie schluckte ihre Wut herunter. Jetzt war keine Zeit für Trauer. Zwei ihrer Crew in wenigen Sekunden tot. Ihr blieb nur noch Maras.

"Habt ihr endlich was?" brüllte sie, riss die Scharfschützenaufsatz von ihrem Blastergewehr und feuerte tödlich präzise Salven.

Einer der Klonkrieger kam feuernd auf sie zu. Kara wurde es zu bunt, sprang vor und rammte dem Schützen ihr Gewehr in den Visor und dann auf den ungeschützten Hals. Zwei Schüsse in die Schulter und er blieb liegen. Maras kam dazu, riss die Flügeltüren der Halle zu und zerstörte die Konsole für den Eingangscode. Sie sah das Blut auf seiner Rüstung, in seinem Gesicht. Er hatte den Helm abgenommen.

"Ich konnte nichts tun, ich ... Laros? Er auch?" er sah auf den reglosen Körper.

Kara sagte nichts, schaute auf den Klon der vor Schmerz stöhnend vor ihren Füßen lag. Was war über sie gekommen? So war sie nicht.

Rex kam zu ihr, kniete sich neben den Verletzten, nahm den Helm ab: "Es ist Echo."

Er nahm ihm ebenfalls den Helm ab.

"Deserteure." fluchte dieser nur.

"Halt den Mund Echo. Du denkst nicht nach." er sah nach der verletzten Schulter.

"Genaral Skywalker wird euch in die ... ahhh!" er brach ab als Rex etwas Verbandsmaterial auf die Wunde drückte um die Blutung zu stoppen. "

Befehle sind nicht alles, benutze nur einmal deinen eigenen Kopf." Kara kniete sich ebenfalls neben ihn, zog ihn etwas höher, brachte ihn zum sitzen.

Sie nahm Rex die Wundversorgung ab.

Sie löste die Rüstungsplatten an der Schulter und schaute nach der Blutungsquelle: "Sieht schlimmer aus als es ist. Blutung stoppen und Arm fixieren. Den Rest bekommt man später auch hin."

"Rex?" Ein feines Stimmchen vor ihnen und das nachladen eines Blasters.

"Ashoka?" langsam stand er auf, sah ungläubig auf die Togruta.

"Fass die Kleine an und ich schwöre ich puste dir den Schädel weg." ein weiterer Klonkrieger kam dazu, das Gesicht heftig ramponiert, die Rüstung wies massive Schrammen und Dellen auf, sowie die Verbrennungen einiger Blastereinschläge.

"Hat man dich ..." fragte sie ruhig.

"Nein, ich bin immer noch der selbe. Was ist hier passiert Kleine?" ,

er streckte die Hände von sich um zu zeigen das er nicht zum Blaster griff,

"Nimm das Gewehr runter Fives. Wir stehen auf der selben Seite."

"Und welche Seite ist das Captain? Ich weiss nicht mehr was ich noch glauben soll." er ließ langsam das Gewehr sinken.

Kara sah ihm die Verzweiflung und die Schmerzen an.

"Meister Skywalker ... er war das. Er hat sie getötet, alle getötet, alle ..." Ashoka weinte, leise, bitter.

Rex ging zu ihr, nahm sie in seine Arme.

"Echo ... wie dumm bist du eigentlich das du das mitgemacht hast? Du hast einen Kopf, also benutz ihn auch!" Fives schrie seine Wut heraus.

"Wir kommen zu spät, oder?" beruhigte Kara die Situation.

"Sekunden, nur Sekunden." erschöpft ließ sich Fives auf ein umgeschmissenes Regal neben ihr fallen.

"Mich wundert es eher das da draußen eine solche Ruhe herrscht." Cody kam dazu, ebenso den Helm unter dem Arm, wie alle anderen.

"Entweder sind sie zurück gepfiffen worden oder sie kennen einen anderen Eingang. Mein Vorschlag: Weg hier, Rückzug. Neu sammeln und dann schauen wir weiter. Ihr seid alle fertig, braucht Ruhe und ich hab zwei meiner Männer verloren. Ich brauche Hilfe und ich weiss wo ich die her bekomme, hoffe ich."

"Hauptportal?" Maras zog sein Blastergewehr.

"Wir haben keine andere Wahl. Unser Schiff steht da und ich denke die werden uns sonst gleich von Hinten angreifen." ,

sie fixierte Echos Schulter zu Ende und stand auf,

"Keine weiteren Überlebenden?"

"Nein, ich habe keine getroffen außer Fives." Ashoka löste sich von Rex, wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

"Gut,... Wir rücken ab, und nehmen alle mit Maras, oder was meinst du?" vorsichtig zog sie Echo auf die Beine.

"Wir lassen nie einen Mann zurück." grinste er.

**Kapitel 8 - Tiefe Wunden**

"Du willst dich wieder mit der Death Watch einlassen? Bist du des Wahnsinns? Wir waren immer auf der republikanischen Seite und die sind neutral oder auf Seiten der Separatisten,wer weiss das schon so genau. Ich weiss es nicht mehr. Du weisst was du riskierst? Auf unseren Schädeln liegt ein Kopfgeld. Scheiße, das Ding war zu lange drin." mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht entfernte Maras die Schiene aus seinem Rücken.

"Wir haben 4 ehemalige Klonkrieger, man klingt das scheiße, 1 Padawan oder wie man sie nun nennen darf und uns beide an Bord. Wir sind fliegendes Gefahrengut wenn man so will. Ich brauch Dex Hilfe. Unsere Ausrüstung ist hin, unser Schiff schwer beschädigt, unsere Waffen und Vorräte an der Grenze und Laros und Xeros sind tot. Er wird mir die Hilfe nicht verweigern." zählte sie ihre Liste auf.

"Warum? Weil ihr beide mal ein Paar wart? Du hast die Scheidung vollzogen vergessen? Das ist so ungefähr so als wenn du ihm die Ehre gleich aus dem Leib gezogen hättest. Wir sind dann auf mandalorianischem Gebiet, traditionsbewusstem Grund und Boden. Vergiss das nicht." er drehte sich zu ihr.

"Ich weiss nicht mehr weiter Maras. In solchen Situationen hat Laros gewusst was zu tun ist." seufzte sie.

"Ke barjurir gar'ade, jagyc`ade kot'la a dalyc'ade kotla'shya. Ist schon was wahres dran." er wandte sich wieder den Anzeigen zu.

"Irgendwann muss ich Mando'a wirklich noch lernen." Cody kam zu ihnen.

"Alles in Ordnung? Du bist immer noch n bisschen blass um die Nase." sie stand auf, lehnte sich an die Konsole. "

Dir würde es nach einem solchen Tag nicht besser gehen. Ich habe zwei meiner Brüder erschossen." meinte er frustriert.

Kara nahm ihn am Oberarm: "Lass uns woanders reden. Maras gehts auch nicht viel besser."

Sie nahm ihn mit in ihr Quartier,schloss die Tür und setzte sich auf ihr Bett.

"Wir haben alle heute etwas verloren. Ich einen meiner besten Freunde und meinen Halbbruder. Du und die anderen Klone einige eurer Brüder, Ashoka ihre Freunde, ihre Mentoren und ihren Meister." begann sie.

"Das du das so hin nimmst, ohne groß zu trauern." er setzte sich zu ihr.

"Das ist Teil meiner Kultur. Wir halten die Erinnerung an einen Verstorbenen durch unsere Erzählungen am Leben. Wer in der Schlacht fiel, der fiel mit Ehre. Wir sind Krieger Cody so leben und sterben wir und so sind wir auch mit dem was passiert zufrieden. Ich habe das lange Zeit auch nicht verstanden." lächelnd erinnerte sie sich an so mache Lektion von Jango.

"Was machen wir jetzt? Wir können nicht ewig hier bleiben." er wich aus, wollte sich nicht weiter mit dem Thema beschäftigen.

"Wir besuchen einen alten Freund auf Mandalor, Dex und seine Reste der Death Watch." sie ließ sich lang aufs Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke.

"Hast du völlig den Verstand verloren? Erst wollen drohen die uns, dann wollen die auf uns los, erwischen uns aber zum Glück nicht und nun willst du denen direkt vor die Füße laufen?" er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Dex hat immer ne große Klappe, aber die Drecksarbeit lässt er grundsätzlich von anderen machen." sie spürte den verständnislosen Blick förmlich.

Die anderen Details verschwieg sie lieber.

"Ja, so eine gemütliche Zelle oder ne Klinge zwischen den Rippen hat mir zu meinem Glück in letzter Zeit noch gefehlt." knurrte er.

Sie setzte sich auf, rutschte zu ihm, legte zögernd den Arm um ihn: "Das was geschehen ist, ist jetzt nicht mehr zu ändern. Entweder du akzeptierst es einfach und lebst weiter oder du gehst daran zu Grunde. Ich schau mal nach Echo und Fives. Leg dich hier hin, versuch ein wenig Ruhe zu finden. In meinem Quartier geht dir keiner auf die Nerven."

Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, stand auf und ging hinaus.

"Die haben dir ganz schön ein paar verpasst. Gebrochene Nase, angebrochenes Jochbein, ebenso Kiefer und Stirnbein und dein Schädel hat auch ein paar Macken. Zerrung der rechten Schulter, zwei angeknackste Rippen und die Liste geht noch weiter. Ist überhaupt noch ein Knochen oder Muskel in deinem Körper ganz geblieben Fives?" Kara legte das Holopad zur Seite.

Er hatte die selben kurzen schwarzen Haare wie Cody, nur der Kinnbart fiel etwas aus der Reihe.

"Ich fürchte nicht." er ließ sie machen.

Seine Nase war blau, ebenso zwei Stellen am Kiefer und über und unter dem linken Auge.

"Unser Koltotank ist noch immer im Eimer. Der Medidroide gibt dir was gegen die Schmerzen und dann schlaf etwas. Wirkt Wunder." lächelnd half sie ihm auf.

"Ich habe dir noch gar nicht gedankt." er hielt sich die verletzte Schulter.

"Wir waren da und ihr habt überlebt, das reicht. Wie gehts Ashoka?" sie stützte ihn als sie merkte, das er sich kaum selber auf den Beinen halten konnte.

Wenn die Ruhe nach dem Adrenalinrausch kam, dann kam der Schmerz, das wusste sie nur zu gut. Sie brachte ihn in die Quartiere, ließ ihn sich hinlegen.

"Den Umständen würde ich sagen. Sie ist bei Rex. Ist auch besser so. Er ist immer für die Kleine da und sie hängt an ihm." murmelte er, halb am schlafen.

Sie ging hinaus, löschte das Licht. Echo kam ihr entgegen. Der Medidroide hatte sich eindeutig um seine Schulter gekümmert. Wie sie sich gedacht hatte, Blutung stoppen und Arm ruhig halten.

Kurz hielt er sie am Arm fest: "Habt ihr ... hast du einen Moment Zeit?"

"Natürlich. Was ist los?" sie lächelte wissend als er unruhig ihrem Blick auswich.

"Ich denke eine Entschuldigung ist fällig, also ... es tut mir leid. Ich hab gewaltig Mist gebaut." unruhig ging er sich mit der gesunden Hand durchs Haar.

"Du warst der Schütze der auf Laros gefeuert und getroffen hat, nicht wahr? Er war ein verdammt guter Schütze, nur irgendwann treffen wir alle unsere Meister." sie schluckte die Wut runter.

Sie konnte sich jetzt keinen Ärger leisten und keine Rache. Die Männer standen vor dem nichts. Sie fühlte sich verantwortlich für sie, aus welchem Grund auch immer.

"Ich will nur nicht irgendwann mit einem Loch im Schädel oder nem Blaster an der Stirn aufwachen. Ich will das jetzt geklärt haben." er wurde immer unruhiger.

Kara konnte nicht anders, sie prustete los vor Lachen: "Im ernst? Für so jemanden hältst du mich? Wenn ich Rache wollte, würde ich dich herausfordern. So wie es sich gehört. So eine Attentäterin bin ich nicht. Keine Angst Kleiner." sie klopfte ihm beim vorbeigehen mit Absicht auf die verletzte Schulter.

Sie klopfte an als sie den Besprechungsraum betrat. Rex kniete vor der zusammen gesunkenen Ashoka, die auf dem Stuhl vor ihm saß.

"Kann ich stören?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

"Ja, komm her." Rex hatte die Rüstung gegen normale Kleidung getauscht.

Langsam kam es ihr vor, als wenn er schon ewig zu ihrem Team gehörte. Es waren die Kleinigkeiten die Dinge Alltag werden ließen. Die kleine Togruta schluchzte leise. Kara setzte sich neben sie.

"Als ich 6 Jahre alt war, da habe ich meine beste Freundin überredet mit mir auf Diebestour zu gehen. In den Slums von Corucant war alltägliches. Was wir nicht wussten, wir bestahlen jemanden von der schwarzen Sonne. Ich habe mit angesehen wie er wegen ein paar Credits einer 4jährigen den Kopf weg geschossen hat, mir danach den Blaster an den Kopf hielt und nur 'Renn.' sagte. Ich bin lange Nachts mit diesem Bild im Kopf schweißgebadet aufgewacht. Aber die Bilder werden verblassen Ashoka, sie werden mit der Zeit immer mehr verblassen, weil du neue, noch schrecklichere Bilder sehen wirst. Eins vertreibt das nächste. Ich habe Menschen, Twi'leks, Mandalorianer, Frauen, Männer, Kinder unter Folter sterben sehen, im Feuergefecht, zerfetzt von Granaten. Der Krieg ist grausam, aber wir haben die Wahl: Sterben oder kämpfen und in dir sehe ich eine Kämpferin. Also trockne deine Tränen und halte deine Freunde in deinem Herzen am Leben." sie legte die Hand auf die Schulter des Mädchens.

"Ich habe gehört, Mandalorianer haben ein nächtliches Gebet für die Toten, eine Art Ritual. Würdest du ..." fragte sie.

"Iss erstmal was, dann gern. Geh zu Maras, der gibt dir gerne was." lächelte sie.

Ashoka stand auf und ging hinaus.

"Ich weiss nicht wie du das machst, aber du hast ein Händchen für Kinder." Rex zog sich mit schmerzerfülltem Gesicht hoch.

"Danke. Wie gehts dir? Was macht dein Bein?" sie stand auch auf.

"War schon schlimmer. Für einen Kampf zu heftig, so geht es, hält sich in Grenzen. Wie gehts Cody? Er weicht mir aus wenn ich mit ihm reden will." er sah Ashoka nach.

"Er spielt es runter, aber es macht ihn fertig. Ich hab ihn dazu bekommen das er sich in meinem Quartier etwas hinlegt. Ich hoffe ganz ehrlich das er einschläft. Er ist an einer Grenze angekommen, das sieht man ihm an. Genau wie dir Rex. Leg dich hin, ruh dich aus. Wir sind hier nicht in der Armee, meine Leute haben Ruhepausen." lachte sie leise.

"Bietest du mir gerade einen Platz in deinem Kopfgeldjägerteam an?" fragte er gerade heraus.

Sie fühlte sich etwas überrumpelt, aber so hatte sie ihn eingeschätzt. Rex fackelte nicht lange wenn sich eine Chance ergab.

"Wenn du den annehmen willst, sei willkommen. Ich kann jemanden wie dich gebrauchen. Besonders jetzt." sie hielt ihm die Hand hin, wartete einen Moment, dann schlug er ein.

"Du weisst wie es läuft, kennst meine Ansichten. Kopfgeld wird bei mir einfach durch die Crew geteilt, fertig. Jeder hat hier das gleiche Recht. Meine Befehle gelten nur wenn wir auf Jagd sind und alles andere lernst du wenn du mit uns unterwegs bist. Und ... Mando'a ist halb so schwer wie Basic." erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit.

Rex blieb ihr erhalten. Er war ihr ans Herz gewachsen mit der Zeit. Jetzt war nur noch die Frage was sie mit den anderen machte. Cody hätte sie auch gerne in ihrer Crew, Echo und Fives kannte sie zu wenig und Ashoka war noch ein halbes Kind.

"Was macht dir Gedanken? Du schaust wie ein Bantha mit Verstopfung." neckte er sie, lachte los als sie nicht sofort reagierte.

"Na deine Schlagfertigkeit nimmt beängstigende Ausmaße an. Meinst du Cody ..." begann sie. "

Cody wäre sofort dabei, du musst ihn nur fragen. Er hat dich echt gern Kara, er kann es nur nicht so zeigen." es schien als hätte eine tonnenschwere Last ihn verlassen.

Rex wirkte plötzlich so menschlich wie nie zuvor.

"Du hast darauf gewartet, oder?" ,

wurde ihr klar,

"Du hast es schon ein paar Mal gesagt das du die Armee leid bist. Du hast darauf gewartet das ich dich frage."

"Wenn du nicht gefragt hättest, ich wäre wahrscheinlich desertiert, ja. Ich gebe es zu." er ging an ihr vorbei.

Erst jetzt wurde ihr so einiges klar. Sie hatte ihm die Chance geboten ein neues Leben anzufangen und er hatte sie ergriffen.

**Kapitel 9 - Unangenehme Wahrheiten**

Cody war wach geworden, als die Stille einkehrte. Auf dem ganzen Schiff war nicht ein Geräusch zu hören. Selbst Kara schlief ruhig auf der anderen Seite des Bettes. Er wurde sich bewusst das es vorbei war. Die Kälte die ihm in den Körper fuhr, wenn das letzte bisschen Adrenalinrausch sich gelegt hatte. Er hasste dieses Gefühl. Leise stand er auf.

"Lass sie schlafen. Komm zu mir mit auf die Brücke." Maras stand in der Tür, gab ihm mit einem Kopfnicken zu verstehen ihm zu folgen und ging schon vor.

Kara sprach unverständliches im Schlaf, drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Es war wie ein Impuls der ihn überkam. Er nahm die Decke und deckte sie vorsichtig zu. Einen Moment sah er sie einfach nur an. Sie wirkte zerbrechlich, ganz anders als die harte Kriegerin. Er riss sich von seiner Grübelei los, wollte sie nicht wecken und ging zu Maras auf die Brücke.

"Ist herrlich, nicht? Diese Ruhe meine ich." Maras hatte den Pilotensitz herumgedreht.

"Ruhe ist für einen Soldaten die Hölle. Mir ist immer noch ein Rätsel wie du die ganze Technikaustauscherei in deinem Rücken ohne Schaden überstehst." Cody lehnte sich an den Türrahmen.

"Man gewöhnt sich an alles. Ist wie beim töten. Die ersten fünf Kopfschüsse sind die schlimmen, die danach sind Routine. Meine Beine sind für mich mein Lebensunterhalt, ich brauch sie. Da nimmt man einiges in Kauf." er lachte leise.

"Reisst du mir den Kopf ab wenn ich frage wie alt du eigentlich bist?" die Frage quälte ihn schon eine Weile. Maras wirkte unheimlich jung auf ihn.

"19 Standartjahre. Kara und ich jagen jetzt 5 Jahre zusammen. Schau nicht so. Bei uns gilt man mit 13 als Erwachsen." ,

er nahm seinen Tee von der Konsole,

"Im Grunde bist du noch jünger als ich, aus Zeitlicher Sicht gesehen."

Cody seufzte. Er hasste das wenn jemand damit anfing.

Für ihn spielte sein Alter keine Rolle, schon lange nicht mehr: "Zeitlich gesehen 14 und biologisch gerechnet 28. Unser Alterungsprozess wurde beschleunigt."

"Wow, na da hätte ich ja keinen Nerv drauf. Na dann ist unsere Kara sogar die Lebens erfahrenste mit ihren 29." er trank einen Schluck, stellte die Tasse wieder zur Seite.

"Die arme alte Frau." Rex kam dazu, setzte sich auf den Sitz des Schützend und lehnte sich zurück.

"Ich hab gehört du bleibst bei uns?" Maras drehte sich zu ihm.

Rex nickte. Cody zuckte zusammen. Er hatte geahnt das das passieren würde, aber es war schneller als er erwartet hatte.

"Du und Kopfgeldjäger? Na du weisst schon das die lebend manchmal mehr Credits bringen als tot, wie du deine Gegner bevorzugst." neckte er ihn, versuchte seine eigene Unsicherheit zu überspielen.

Er hatte noch keine Ahnung wie es für ihn weiter gehen würde und sich Kara aufdrängen wollte er nicht. Weiter als die nächsten Stunden dachte er zur Zeit nicht. Alles war so schnell anders geworden.

"Blechdosen gehören nunmal zu den Schrottsammlern." konterte der nur.

"Frag sie doch mal Cody. Wir brauchen wieder Leute wie du weisst." durch Maras Blick blitzte kurz Trauer auf.

"Das traut der sich nicht." grinste Rex.

"Wieso?" Maras nahm wieder die Tasse in die Hände.

"Der steht auf sie, das sieht doch n Blinder." Fives kam hinter ihm die Treppe hoch, ging an ihm vorbei und lehnte sich auf die Konsole neben Rex.

"Blind kommt schon gut bei dir hin. Du siehst aus als hättest du mit nem Bantha geboxt." Rex stieß ihm in die Rippen.

Dieser stöhnte kurz vor Schmerz auf: "Die zwei sind hin, danke Sir ... äh Rex. Sehr witzig."

"Was? Das Bantha oder deine Rippen?" prustete Maras.

Alle lachten. Für einen Moment war da wieder dieses heimische Gefühl das in Cody aufstieg.

"Spaß beiseite. Man sieht dir das wirklich an Cody und ich für meinen Teil glaube das kaum das sie dir das übel nimmt wenn du ihr das mal n bisschen mehr zeigst." Rex verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Ihr habt alle keinen Plan was auf Mandalore passieren wird, oder?" seufzte Maras, ging sich durch kurze Haar.

"Mandalore? Was passieren? Ich weiss von gar nichts. Von euch wer?" Cody sah die anderen an.

Genauso fragende Gesichter.

"Auf Mandalore ist zur Zeit die Death Watch von Dex. Kara will zu ihm und seine Hilfe. Nachdem Jango vor 10 Jahren völlig aus ihren Leben verschwunden war, war sie kurzzeitig in der Death Watch mit Laros und Xeros. Dex war damals noch kein hohes Tier. Die beiden waren kurz, wie soll ich sagen, nach mandalorianer Tradition verheiratet, bis er willkürlich anfing zu Morden. Da hat sie die Scheidung vollzogen und ist wieder auf Jagd gegangen. Das ist ich würde sagen 7 Jahre her, so wie sie erzählt hat. Habt ihr einen blassen Schimmer was es für einen Mandalorianer bedeutet, wenn seine Frau die Scheidung vollzieht? Da konnte ich ihn genausogut einem Sandwurm zum Fraß vorwerfen. Die Ehre ist zerstört. Und ganz genau das wird das Problem werden. Sie begibt sich ganz tief runter wenn sie das macht und sie tut es euch zur Liebe, weil sie euch schützen will." Maras sah ernst in die schweigende Runde.

Cody spürte wie sich alles in ihm zusammen zog. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Sie erniedrigte sich damit die Sicherheit weiterhin gewahrt war. Ihm war mehr als übel bei dem Gedanken und er sah, das es den anderen ähnlich ging.

"Was war da zwischen Jango Fett und ihr? Wie sie redet, da merkt man das sie was verschweigt." platzte ihm heraus.

"Das ist ihr wohl gehütetes Geheimnis. Ich weiss es auch nicht. Sie spricht nie darüber. Nur Laros wusste was und den zu fragen dürfte etwas schwer sein." meinte Maras.

Schweigen machte sich breit. Der Verlust saß auch bei ihm und Rex tief. Beide hatten ihn in der kurzen Zeit gut kennen gelernt.

"Was machen wir mit Echo? Ich weiss nicht ob wir ihm noch trauen können." brach Fives das Schweigen.

"Kara hat ihm die Schulter ramponiert und ihm scheinbar ins Gewissen geredet. Mein Vertrauen ist auch hin, aber von mir bekommt er die Chance zu beweisen das er auf unserer Seite steht. Cody, ich weiss, für dich ist das alles schwerer. Keiner deiner Schwadron ist hier. Das sind alles meine Jungs, aber ich hab bisher die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben das es mehr als nur uns gibt. Wer weiss auf wie vielen Welten noch Klone wie wir unterwegs sind die genauso die Order verweigert haben" Rex stand auf.

Cody wusste nicht ob er das Trost ansehen sollte oder ob Rex ihm nur Hoffnung machen wollte, aber es wirkte. Es musste einfach so sein wie er sagte. Sie konnten nicht die Einzigen sein die sich widersetzt hatten, von Echo abgesehen.

"Wir müssen zusammen halten, wir haben keine Wahl. Die Separatisten haben uns scheinbar ausgetrickst und belogen. Ich weiss zur Zeit auch nicht was wir jetzt tun sollen, aber ich weiss das ich Kara und dir Maras einiges schulde. Ich für meinen teil bleibe erst einmal wenn man mich ertragen kann." er hatte das Bedürfnis das los zu werden.

"Das gleiche gilt für mich. Ich weiss nicht ob Ashoka und ich überlebt hätten wenn ihr nicht aufgetaucht werd." Fives sah auf.

"Ich bleibe so oder so, keine Frage. Für mich steht das fest." Rex setzte sich wieder.

"Unsere Gruppe verlässt man nur wenn man bei einer Jagd fällt oder zu alt dafür wird." lachte Maras.

"Kann man Wetten darauf abschließen? Ich glaube kaum das jemand schneller schießt als unser Rex." grinste Fives und erntete wieder einen Stoß von besagtem in die schmerzenden Rippen.

Die Atmosphäre lockerte sich wieder. Sie waren einfach nur ein paar junge Männer die einfach zusammen saßen und redeten. Lange hatte sich Cody mehr Zeit für so etwas mit seiner Schwadron gewünscht. Im Moment war es ihm aber zu viel und er zog sich zurück. Er wollte einen Moment mit seinen Gedanken allein sein.

"Cody? Alles in Ordnung?" ruhig setzte sich Kara neben ihn.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie lange er schon allein hier im Besprechungsraum saß und den Boden anstarrte. Echo und Ashoka schliefen und der Rest saß auf der Brücke und unterhielt sich.

"Mir gehts gut." er sah kurz auf.

"Sieht aber ganz und gar nicht danach aus." sie spürte wie er zitterte als sie ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

"Nimm es bitte hin Kara. Ich will nicht darüber reden. Wo sind wir eigentlich?" er setzte sich auf.

"Nähe der Umlaufbahn von Mandalore. Ich wollte euch und mir nur vorher etwas Ruhe gönnen." sie wurde unruhig.

Irgendetwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht mit ihm.

"Maras hat einiges erzählt. Über Dex zum Beispiel." knurrte er.

Innerlich lachte sie, riss sich aber äußerlich zusammen: "Höre ich da so was wie Eifersucht raus?"

Er schwieg, wich ihr aus.

Lächelnd nahm sie seine Hand in ihre: "Ich mag dich Cody, sehr sogar, aber hier und jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Wenn es ruhiger um uns geworden ist und wir unsere Wege kennen, dann."

"Beantworte mir nur eine Frage und sei ehrlich. Jango Fett und du, da war mehr, viel mehr als du erzählst. Wieviel mehr?" er sah sie aufrichtig an.

Sie konnte nicht, der aufsteigende Schmerz raubte ihr den Atem. Sie stand auf ging zur Tür, zögerte dort.

"Ich ... ich habe den Mann geliebt und er mich, obwohl er einiges älter war als ich. Ich habe gesehen wie der Jedi ihn auf Geonosis getötet hat. Ich war dort. Und jetzt ist er fort. Ich weiss auch von Boba. Der Junge war einmal kurz bei mir, fragte nach seinem 'Vater'. Was hätte ich ihm sagen sollen? Ich lebe im hier und jetzt Cody. Der Blick zurück ist nur Schmerz." sie spürte wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

Er stand auf, kam zu ihr und nahm sie in seine Arme. Zögernd erwiderte sie seine Umarmung, lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter.

"Ich hätte nicht fragen sollen." hörte sie ihn leise.

"Ich hätte nicht schweigen sollen." war alles was sie sagte.

Er löste sich von ihr: "Ich habe Zeit. Zeig mir einfach wann."

Er ging an ihr vorbei, legte ihr dabei noch einmal kurz die Hand auf die Schulter. Zeit, das war es was ihr davon lief. Sie wünschte sich, sie müsse nicht mit Dex verhandeln, aber ihr blieb keine Wahl. Die Death Watch war alles was sie zur Zeit an Kontakten noch hatte. Nach Corucant zurück konnte sie nicht und der Rest ihrer Kontakte hatte viel zu viele Aufträge der Separatisten erledigt als das sie sich dort zur Zeit sehen lassen konnte.

"Wehe du benimmst dich nicht Dex." knurrte sie in sich hinein und machte sich auf Richtung Brücke.

Die Zeit des Redens war vorbei, Zeit zu handeln.

**Kapitel 10 - Alte Versprechen**

Es fiel ihr seltsam schwer die Rüstung anzulegen, zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren. Es hatte sich soviel verändert und die Verluste schmerzten sie noch immer. Sie saß auf ihrem Bett, hielt den Helm in den Händen und starrte auf den Visor, als würde er ihr die Antwort auf ihre Fragen geben. Xeros und Laros,... es tat so unendlich weh.

"Warum die beiden? Warum musstet ihr ausgerechnet die beiden zu euch holen? Hätte das nicht warten können?" sie spürte wie ihr die Wut durch die Glieder schoss als sie es aussprach.

"Kann ich stören oder willst du noch allein sein?" Maras stand wie aus dem Nichts in der Tür.

"Schon gut. Ich wollte Dex eh in den Hintern..." begann sie.

"Vergiss das. Er hat dir ne Nachricht geschickt. Wir treffen uns auf Tattoine. Laut Koordinaten mitten im Dünenmeer. Und ... er hat allem zugestimmt. Wir sollen unser Schiff am alten Treffpunkt landen. Man würde auf uns warten. Kara, er klingt verdammt verzweifelt. Das ist nicht seine Art." er reichte ihr das Holopad.

"Überall übernehmen die Separatisten das Ruder. Die rufen ein neues Imperium aus, von Corucant aus." Cody kam dazu.

Er war genauso blass wie Maras, dem die Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen war.

"Das ist ein verdammt mieser Scherz mein Lieber." knurrte Kara.

Unruhe machte sich in ihr breit. Es konnte sich nur um einen schlechten Scherz handeln. Wenn das stimmte... sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken.

"Das ist kein Scherz. Wir hören noch immer die Frequenzen der Klonarmee ab. Da ist der Untergang am Werk. Wir haben von einigen Deserteure und Jedi gehört, aber... ich weiss nicht wie viele es überlebt haben. Die meisten ..." die Worte blieben Cody im Hals stecken.

Unangenehme und entsetzte Stille machte sich breit. Niemand wagte sich auch nur einen Mucks von sich geben. Maras hatte noch Familie da draußen, das wusste sie. Seine Sorge würde ihnen gelten, aber die anderen? Sie wollte sich nicht im Ansatz ausmalen wie es ihnen dabei ging. Sie dachte an Dex. Auch wenn sie sich zum Schluss alles andere als verstanden hatten, sie konnte ihn jetzt nicht hängen lassen. Auch Mandalore würde nicht vom Zorn des Imperiums verschont bleiben, Neutralität hin oder her.

"Unser Ziel ist Tattoine. Dex braucht uns und wir ihn. Kann uns gerade Recht sein. Er wird mehr wissen was auf Mandalore los ist." Kara stand auf.

"Willst du zurück?" fragte Maras.

"Ich gebe meine letzte Heimat nicht auf. Dort bin ich geboren, dort werde ich fallen. Ihr seid alle eingeladen mir zu folgen." sie lud ernsten Gesichtes ihr Blastergewehr durch.

"Du zahlst." grinste Maras und ging Richtung Brücke.

Die Hitze auf Tattoine war wie jedes Mal die ersten Momente unerträglich. Sie verstand nicht warum jemand hier freiwillig lebte. Maras, Cody und Rex kamen mit ihr, Fives und Echo blieben im Schiff zurück. Sie konnte es den beiden nicht einmal übel nehmen. Der Protokolldroide der sie begrüßte hatte auch schon bessere Zeiten gesehen, da war sie sich sicher.

"Mein Meister wünscht ihre Anwesenheit bei den ihnen bekannten Koordinaten. Ich kümmere mich um alles was ihr Schiff betrifft." und schon taperte er davon.

"Blechdosen." grummelte Rex hinter ihr.

"Warum so negativ? Sieh dich um, bestes Wetter." witzelte Maras.

Für den Spruch erntete aber nichts weiter als einen bösen Blick. Kara seufzte. Maras war heute in Höchstform was die unpassenden Sprüche anging.

Das alte Gelände der Czerka war weitläufig, aber verlassen. Einige Hallen waren nur noch ein Schatten ihrer alten Tüchtigkeit. Hier war ihr alter Treffpunkt wenn etwas schief gelaufen war, als sie noch mit Dex gejagt hatte. Lang war es her ... Eine Bewegung im Schatten ließ sie zusammen fahren.

"Hände da hin wo ich sie sehen kann." knurrte sie, riss den Blaster aus dem Holster.

Die Gestalt, die da aus dem Schatten kam kannte sie nur zu gut.

"Obi Wan? Was zum ... Wie... Jungs, Jungs, Jungs... Blaster runter." sie hörte wie Cody und Rex so schnell reagierten wie sie es ihnen niemals zugetraut hätte.

"Mir kommt kein Jedi so schnell wieder in die Nähe." Rex ließ sich nicht beirren.

"Na das nenne ich eine herzliche Begrüßung." knurrte Obi Wan.

"Kannst du das denen übel nehmen nach allem was passiert ist?" sie steckte den Blaster ein.

"Darum geht es jetzt nicht. Ich wollte nichts von dir, aber er hier." er trat ein Stück zur Seite.

Mit allem hatte sie gerechnet, mit jedem, sogar mit dem Mandal'or höchst persönlich, aber nicht mit ihm.

"Kal Skirata? Aber ... ich ... sie..." stotterte sie.

Ihr fehlten die Worte. Ein Geist aus der Vergangenheit, weiten Vergangenheit. Einmal hatte sie ihn getroffen. Jango hatte darauf bestanden. In dieser einen Woche hatte sie mehr gelernt als jemals zuvor und auch später.

"Die kleine Göre ist eine erwachsene Frau geworden. Freut mich dich wieder zu sehen." ein Lächeln des alten Mannes ließ ihr Herz vor Freude springen.

"Tut das gut dich wieder zu sehen." sie fiel ihm um den Hals.

Er drückte sie kurz an sich und drückte sie dann etwas von sich, schaute sie von oben bis unten an. Schließlich sah er auf die anderen. Maras stand nur grinsend an die Wand gelehnt und nickte als Gruß. Rex und Cody allerdings standen völlig verunsichert mit den Blastern in der Hand und wussten nicht wirklich was sie von der ganzen Sache halten sollten.

"Wie ich sehe, du bist immer noch ein Magnet für einsame Seelen. Zwei Klonsoldaten und ein Straßenkind. Es könnte eine schlechtere Wahl geben." meinte er ruhig.

"Jetzt mach sie mal nicht so runter. Wo ist Dex? Ich dachte..." sie sah sich um.

Niemand sonst war hier.

"Dex ist auf Corucant gefallen, genau wie sein trauriger Rest seiner Death Watch. Ich habe Obi Wan angestiftet die gefälschte Nachricht an dich zu schicken. Er kennt deine Frequenzen." die Lage wurde ernst als Kal ihr unmissverständliches Zeichen gab, das sie unter 6 Augen sprechen sollten.

"Maras, nimm die beiden und dann geht bitte aus Hörweite." sie rieb sich die Stirn.

"Kara?" das Maras verwirrt war, war ihr klar.

"Tu einfach was ich dir sage." fuhr sie ihn an.

"Warum jetzt Kal? Hätte das nicht warten können? Die Lage ist ernst genug im Moment. Ich habe 4 desertierte Klonkrieger bei mir. Übernimm du das doch selber." seufzte sie und ließ sich auf eine der leeren Kisten fallen.

Ihr Kopf schmerzte, ließ sie keine klaren Gedanken fassen. Das war jetzt so lange her das sie es fast schon selber vergessen hatte.

"Gerade deshalb. Du weisst das es jetzt sein muss." meinte Kal nur gelassen.

"Ich führe niemanden mehr in den Krieg. Ich habe genug Tote zu ehren." es ärgerte sie mehr als sie zugab.

"Du hast mir dein Wort gegeben." er ließ nicht locker.

Sie schwieg. Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, dann hätte er in 1 bis 2 Monaten nochmal zu ihr kommen sollen damit. Dann wenn alles langsam zur Ruhe kam. Es würde überall das Chaos herrschen. Wie viele Jedi waren bisher gefallen? Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken.

"Ich finde er hat recht. Ein Versprechen bricht man nicht." mischte sich Obi Wan ein.

"Halt dich aus der Sache raus." knurrte sie.

"Kara, bitte. Ich bitte nicht oft, aber diesmal ist mir das wichtig." Kal setzte sich neben ihr.

"Na gut. Weil ichs dir versprochen habe." sie konnte ihre eigenen Worte nicht glauben.

"Danke." er stand auf und ging.

"Was hast du ihm versprochen? Er wollte nichts sagen bis du hier warst." Obi Wan sah Kal hinter her.

"Kurz bevor ich meinen Auftrag auf Geonosis angenommen habe, hat er sich bei mir per Holo gemeldet. Es ging um die Klone, die er auf Kamono ausgebildet hat. Er meinte, irgendwas wäre faul und er nahm mir das Versprechen ab, wenn der schlimmste Fall eintritt das ich ihm helfe das wir die 'die noch Verstand haben und sich widersetzen' unter unseren Schutz zu nehmen und nach Mandalore zu schaffen, nach Kyrimorut. Alles weitere würde er übernehmen. Ich würde mit meinen Leuten nur dafür Sorgen diese auf zu spüren. Das heisst, ich steh mal wieder an vorderster Front. Dabei hatte ich mir geschworen, misch die nie wieder in Politik ein." erzählte sie Obi Wan alles.

"Wie gut das ich sowas nie von dir verlangt hab, was?" lachte er angespannt.

"War ja auch ne Katastrophe unser erstes Treffen." unterbewusst lachte sie bei der Erinnerung daran.

"Oh ja. Das es dich nicht den Kopf gekostet hat versteh ich bis heute nicht." kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich zum gehen.

"Du meinst wohl dich selbst. Soll ich dich mit nehmen und irgendwo ... absetzen?" grinste sie.

"Nein, ich will dich, Cody und Rex nicht noch mehr in Gefahr bringen. Seid vorsichtig. Möge die Macht mit euch sein." er ging.

"Möge die Macht mit dir sein alter Freund." flüsterte sie.

Sie hatte einiges anderes erwartet als sie hier her kam, aber nicht das so alte Dinge wieder ausgegraben würden. Zurück an die Front, zurück in den Krieg. Sie hatte immer Angst davor gehabt sich in den offenen Krieg zu stürzen. Der Hinterhalt hatte etwas beschützendes an sich, doch nun ... ein Versprechen war ein Versprechen.

"Das kann ja heiter werden meinen Leuten das zu verkaufen." seufzte sie und stand auf.

**Kapitel 11 - Neue Wege**

"Das ist jetzt nicht dein ernst oder?" Rex lachte laut auf.

"Doch, ich brauche sämtliche Planetennamen, Schlachtfelder oder was ihr sonst noch wisst. Überall könnten Deserteure sein. Macht mir eine Liste. Wir haben die nächsten Jahre jede Menge Arbeit vor uns. Und noch eins: Kal bezahlt mich dafür das ich das für ihn tue, also steig ich erstmal vom Kopfgeldjäger zum ... nennen wirs einfach Soldaten um. Wer ein Problem damit hat, der kann jetzt gehen. Ich gebe euch ...",

Kara sah auf ihren Chrono,

"15 Standartminuten. Mir läuft die Zeit davon. Macht ihr keine Liste für mich 'Klone', dann muss ich n neuen Hacker anheuern. Xeros war einer der besten."

Sie ließ sich auf den Pilotensitz fallen. Das Schiff war in einem besseren Zustand als jemals zuvor als sie zurück kamen. Ausrüstung und Vorräte aufgefüllt und ein paar Koordinaten mit Grüßen von Kal auf einem Holopad in ihrem Quartier. Der Mann hatte an alles gedacht.

"Wird es Tote geben?" fragte Maras direkt heraus.

"Ich weiss es nicht." war ihre einzige mögliche Antwort.

"Teth, Ryloth, Christophsis, Geonosis, Saleucami, Sarrish, Orto Plutonia, ... sind die die mir jetzt spontan einfallen. Ich glaube kaum das du direkt nach Kamino willst. Und das ist ein eindeutiges, ja ich komme mit dir." ließ sich Rex nicht lange bitten.

"Ich bleibe auch. Lass mir etwas Zeit die Liste zu vervollständigen. Ich kann mich nicht an jeden einzelnen Einsatz im Minutentakt erinnern." Cody fackelte ebenso wenig lange.

"Ich nicht. Mein Arm wird eine Weile ausgeschaltet sein. Ich bin nur eine Last. Vielleicht bin ich euch später eine Hilfe. Gebt mir ne Möglichkeit euch zu kontaktieren." Echo schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wenn mein Kopf aufhört sich anzufühlen als hätte eine Horde Sandleute darauf Schießübungen veranstaltet bin ich dabei." Fives lachte leise.

"Ich werde bei Echo bleiben. Ich muss das alles erst einmal verdauen." Ashoka verschränkte die Arme.

"Schau mich nicht so an. Ich bleibe. Ohne Pilot kommst du nicht weit und deine Flugkünste sind ... verzeih mir ... grauenhaft." grinste Maras.

Kara errötete. Einerseits vor Freude das man ihr so vertraute andererseits vor Verlegenheit. Mit soviel Zuspruch hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie bekamen alle die Chance zur Ruhe zu kommen, aber sie wählte alle ihren Weg. Für Echo und Ashoka hatte sie vollstes Verständnis.

"Gut. Danke euch allen. Maras, setz Kurs auf Kals Koordinaten." sie ging in ihr Quartier.

Sie wollte einen freien Kopf und einfach nur noch einen Plan.

Sie ließ sich lang auf ihr Bett fallen, starrte an die Decke. Sie wünschte sich Laros und Xeros wären nicht gegangen. Die beiden wussten immer was zu tun war. Sie mimte hier den Anführer, aber meist waren es die beiden gewesen die alles im Hintergrund gelenkt hatten. Ihre Ratschläge hatten sie mehr als beeinflusst als sie zugeben wollte. Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen wie sie meinte, aber sie schlief ein.

_- Traum-_

"Kara, ich dachte ich hätte es dir besser beigebracht." Jango stand gelangweilt vor ihr.

"Mir besser beigebracht? Du hast nichts getan in der Richtung." fauchte sie.

"Ich habe alles getan um dich auf den richtigen Weg zu bringen." sein Blick durchbohrte sie fast.

"Ich habe nach besten Gewissen gehandelt, so wie du es mir gepredigt hast!" fauchte sie erneut.

"Nach deinem Gewissen? Du hast dich auf eine Seite geschlagen! Ich habe dir immer gesagt, bleib neutral. Wir können es uns nicht leisten zu wählen. Tote gehören zu unserem Job." er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Du warst nicht mehr für mich da. Du hast mich verlassen ohne mir zu sagen warum. Du bist gegangen von einen Tag auf den anderen." heiß brannten ihr die Tränen in der Kehle.

"Das Leben läuft weiter Kleine. Das musst du doch gerade wissen." lächelte er traurig.

"Du hättest es mir sagen können, das du nach Kamino gehst. Du hast nur gesagt, das wäre ne gute Sache, komm mit!" die Wut brodelte in ihr.

"Warum wohl? Weil ich dich bei mir haben wollte und nicht sofort beunruhigen. Du wolltest nicht! Was hätte ich tun sollen? Dich mit nem Blaster in mein Schiff treiben? Du bist ein Freigeist. Und das ... das habe ich immer geliebt an dir." er kam ihr nah, viel zu nah.

"Du bist tot Jango. Ich habe dich sterben sehen." heiße Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht.

"Ich weiss. Ich bin nur das was dein Unterbewusstsein von mir gespeichert hat." traurig lächelnd nahm er sie in die Arme.

"Du fehlst hier Jango!" sie weinte hemmungslos.

"Such in der Welt da draußen jemanden! Ich weiss, da ist jemand und er braucht dich." lächelnd mit einem traurigen Blick ließ er sie los.

"Ich weiss aber nicht wie ..." schluchzte sie.

"Du weisst wie. Das hast du immer gewusst und es hat dir Spass gemacht." er grinste kurz.

"Du hast recht, wie du immer Recht hattest." sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

"Und jetzt, ... leb endlich dein Leben. Zeig deinen Leuten was sie dir wert sind. Du hast es jahrelang geschafft ohne mich. Ich war und bin stolz auf dich." eine letzte Umarmung und er verschwand und ...

"Hey, aufwachen! Beruhige dich bitte." Cody saß an ihrer Seite und sah sie besorgt an.

Verschlafen setzte sie sich auf, wollte sich die Augen reiben und bemerkte, das sie auch hier scheinbar geweint hatte. Insgeheim schämte sie sich dafür.

"Bist du okay?" er legte den Arm um sie, zog sie sanft an sich.

"Ich bin ... es war ein heftiger Traum. Ich ... wollte niemanden erschrecken." sie ließ ihn gewähren.

"So eine weiche Seite traut man dir gar nicht zu." lachte er leise.

Sie sah auf. In seinen Augen lag soviel Vertrauen und Zuneigung das es ihr fast Angst machte.

"Vertraust du mir?" sie konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren.

Zögernd legte sie die Hand an seine Wange, kam ihn so nah das sich ihre Stirn berührten. Er schloss die Augen, nickte nur als Antwort.

"Dann bleibt das hier besser unter uns." flüsterte sie.

Ein Kuss, es war nichts als ein einfacher Kuss. Wie viele Männer hatte sie schon geküsst? Sie hatte nie gezählt. Sie hatte Männer verführt, die ihre "Opfer" waren um sie allein zu erwischen. Als Ablenkung, wenn sie untertauchen musste. Aus einer Alkohollaune heraus wenn sie mit den anderen nach einer erfolgreichen Jagd gefeiert hatte. Aber ... zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit fühlte es sich richtig an. Sie spürte wie er zitterte, ihr sanft durchs Haar ging.

"Alles in Ordnung? Ich wollte dich nicht ..." vorsichtig löste sie sich aus dem Kuss.

"Hast du nicht. Es ist nur ..." er war verlegen, das sah man ihm an.

"Den Ersten vergisst man nicht. Glaub mir. Und meiner war ein Desaster." lachte sie.

"Da hab ich dann ja Glück gehabt. Na los, lass uns zu den anderen gehen. Wir sollten da sein." er ließ von ihr, stand auf und hielt ihr die Hand hin um ihr auf zu helfen.

"Oh wei. Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?" sie nahm seine Geste an.

"Nicht lang." er hielt ihre Hand in seiner.

Es tat ihr unendlich gut ihm so nah sein zu können. Es war vielleicht nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, aber wenn nicht jetzt, wann? Sie wusste, es war nur ein Traum gewesen, aber für sie war es soviel mehr. Ein Abschluss, mit sich selber, mit ihrem Gewissen. Sie hatte sich selbst vergeben.

"Du höchstpersönlich? Ich dachte wir treffen uns nicht so schnell wieder." lachend nahm sie Obi Wan kurz in den Arm.

"Ähm, wer sind sie und was haben sie mit Kara gemacht." neckte er sie.

"Witzbold. Man, Kal hat hier ja einiges an Credits rein gesteckt." sie sah sich die Siedlung an.

Vor einigen Jahren war sie schon mal hier gewesen. Auch mit Kal. Es war ein zerfallenes, kriegsgebeuteltes Dörfchen gewesen, verlassen. Aber jetzt war alles wieder aufgebaut worden.

"Das hat er." Obi Wan folgte ihrem Blick.

"Ich lass dir zwei meiner Passagiere hier. Ashoka Tano solltest du kennen und Echo ist verletzt. Ich will ihn nicht in Gefahr bringen wenn ich ihn mit nehme." sie trat einen Schritt zur Seite.

"Meister Kenobi!" das junge Mädchen fiel dem Jedi um den Hals.

" Ashoka! Tut das gut dich lebend zu sehen. Wen nimmst du mit?" er sah auf.

"Rex, Cody, Fives und Maras. Das reicht als Crew." lächelte sie.

"Gute Wahl. Ich hab nicht viel Zeit. Ich nehme die beiden mit. Und Kara ... wegen unserem Vertrag."er wandte sich zum gehen.

"Lass gut sein. Wir reden das nächste Mal darüber. Du weisst wie du mich erreichen kannst." sie ging zurück zum Schiff.

"Ryloth, ausgerechnet Ryloth." seufzte sie.

"Wieso? Ist der nächstgelegene und ich bin mir sicher das da was aufzuspüren ist. Nachdem der Planet Güter bekommen hatte, hat sich niemand mehr von unseren Leuten gemeldet. Entweder sind sie alle tot und wir können gleich wieder abhauen oder wir finden eine Spur." Rex sah vom Holomodel auf.

"Captain Keeli war da stationiert. Zu der Zeit hatte ich da einen Vertrag. Ich hab den Typen nicht lebend bekommen, also hab ich ihn erschossen. Zwei Millimeter weiter links und es wäre sein Schädel gewesen. Das hat er mir sehr übel genommen als mich 2 seiner Leute gefangen genommen haben." seufzend schüttelte sie den Kopf.

"Also warst du die Verrückte die auf ihrer Flucht seine gesamte Einheit auf Trab gehalten hat." unwillkürlich musste Cody lachen.

"Genau die. Und die Twi'leks dort. Naja, da sind auch ein paar nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen. Egal, da muss ich durch." sie schaltete den Holoprojektor ab.

"Schwere Bewaffnung und Panzerung. Die Separatisten führen da nach wie vor Kämpfe gegen die Einheimischen. Wir werden nicht drum rum kommen einzugreifen. Ich bleib diesmal hier und bereite zur Not eine Flucht vor. Nimm die drei mit. Die sind sollten das schaukeln. Die sind Frontkämpfe gewohnt." Maras wendete sich seinen Anzeigen zu.

"Angst, nicht wahr? Du kennst keinen offenen Krieg." lächelte sie.

Er nickte nur. Sie hatte auch nicht vor gehabt den Jungen mitzunehmen, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte. Er war ein guter Scharfschütze, einer der besten Piloten die sie kannte, aber in einem echten Gefecht verlor er die Nerven.

"Gut, fertig machen. Ich will da draußen nicht schon wieder jemanden verlieren. Maras, mach du das bitte." sie ging zu ihrem Quartier.

Es war seltsam zu wissen das sie mit drei anderen unterwegs war, obwohl es die selben Rüstungen waren. Nur mit ihren Klonrüstungen wären sie sofort aufgefallen. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Sie machte sich eine Gedächtnisnotiz, das sie mit Kal darüber sprechen musste.

"Ryloth Luftüberwachung. Hier Ad'ika 4715. Erbitte Landeerlaubniss." Maras kannte die Prozedur.

Erlaubnis einholen, gefälschte Codes übermitteln und außerhalb des Bereichs, den er angab landen. Nur diesmal schien er keine Antwort zu bekommen.

"Kara? Da kommt nichts." er schaltete die Übertragung ab.

"Dann runter und lande bei Koordinaten die wir ausgemacht haben und scheiß auf die Luftüberwachung. Achte auf deine eigenen Anzeigen." sie ging nach hinten.

"Auf deine Verantwortung. Ich mache die Beulen nichts raus." knurrte er.

**Kapitel 12 - Lehrstunde**

Es war mehr als unangenehm still als sie das Schiff verließen. Auf einem Schlachtfeld sollte die Hölle los sein, aber hier war es zu still. Überall lagen Überreste von Droiden, teilweise schon am rosten. Wärmebilder des Visors lieferten auch keine neuen Erkenntnisse. Kara nahm den Helm ab, spürte den feinen Regen auf der Haut.

"Was immer hier los war, es scheint vorbei." ihre Augen wanderten über die Felsen rund herum.

Nichts, gar nichts. Keinerlei Lebenszeichen. Das selbst die Flora und Fauna allerdings schwieg war mehr als seltsam. Rex und Cody waren genauso unruhig wie sie.

"Oder es hat sich verlagert." Fives sah aufs Holopad.

"Die nächste Siedlung liegt 3 Clicks westlich. Zumindest als ich das letzte Mal hier war." sie zeigte ihm die Strecke.

"Die ist da schon lange nicht mehr." die Stimme kam von oberhalb einer der großen Felsen.

Kara zuckte zusammen, die Hand schoss zum Blaster. Die anderen folgten ihrem Beispiel.

Eine junge Twi'lek sprang vor ihr vom Felsen, grinste sie an.

"Begrüßt man so eine alte Freundin?" lachte sie.

Sie trug einfache Kleidung, hatte freche grüne Augen und bläuliche Haut. Für eine Twi'lek wirkte sie mehr als jung und trotzdem bereit sich zu verteidigen.

"Ne'la! Erschreck mich doch nicht so." lachend steckte sie den Blaster wieder ein.

"Du wirst immer schreckhafter Kara. Da liegt das Problem. Oder du wirst einfach alt." neckte sie sie.

"Werd nicht frech junge Dame. Steckt die Blaster ein. Ich kenne das junge Ding hier." sie legte den Arm um sie.

"Du hast ne neue Crew? Was ist mit den anderen?" Ne'la sah verwirrt in die Runde, als diese ihre Helme abnahmen.

"Maras ist im Schiff und ... sie haben es nicht geschafft. Corucant hat uns erwischt." seufzte Kara.

"Das tut mir leid. Du ziehst jetzt mit Klonkriegern los? Ungewöhnlich aber ... die haben zumindest Mumm in den Knochen. Kommt mit. Unsere neue Siedlung ist nicht weit weg." sie löste sich von Kara und ging vor.

"Ne'la. Ich will nicht lange hier bleiben. Weisst du von irgendwelchen Klonen die hier sind?" hielt sie ihren Überschwang zurück.

"Nur von einem, und den hat das Huttenkartell erwischt. Soweit ich weiss hat man ihn mit nach Hutta als Gefangenen genommen. Und sonst? Nein, nur Tote als die Separatisten hier durch waren. Der Soldat hatte ne schwere Kopfverletzung, hat uns aber doch die Flucht ermöglicht. Ich hab gesehen wie sie ihn überwältigt, ein Sklavenhalsband verpasst und mitgeschleift haben. Du weisst doch, die Sklavenjäger sind ein bis zweimal hinter uns jungen Frauen her." die Wahrheit war bitter, das ließ sie die Umstehenden spüren.

"Ich weiss Schätzchen. Danke. Können wir was für dich tun?" sie spürte das etwas nicht stimmte.

"Sie sind zur Zeit hier und ... belagern unsere Siedlung. Würdet ihr ... Ich bezahl dich auch gern." nervös trat sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

"Sklavenjäger? Die verjage ich dir kostenlos Ne'la.",

sie zog ihr Blastergewehr vom Rücken,

"Wo und wie viele?"

"Sie sagte ein paar, ein paar, nicht ein halbes Söldnerbataillon." Cody warf sich neben sie in die Deckung.

"Spielverderber." grinste sie.

Ein paar Blasterschüsse gingen kurz über ihre Köpfe weg.

Kara sprang auf ihre Knie, legte an und schoss. Zwei perfekte Schuss, beide Ziele gingen fast synchron zu Boden. Unbeirrt schoss sie weiter, trieb weitere zurück. Cody fiel mit in ihre Schüsse ein.

"An meinem Gürtel sind zwei Plasmagranaten. Bedien dich." meinte sie ruhig zwischen den Schüssen.

Sie spürte seine Hand an ihrer Hüfte und dann an ihrem Bauch.

"Ich sagte Gürtel, nicht befummel mich." lachte sie, feuerte mehrere Schüsse in eine völlig verkehrte Richtung.

"Ich taste hier blind. Gib einfach her und gib mir Deckung." fluchte er.

Ohne zu zögern Griff sie mit einer Hand nach den Granaten, gab sie ihm und bemerkte wie rot er war. Der Regen machte den Visor der Helme nur eins: nervtötend und so hatten sie sich so in die Schlacht gewagt. Es hatte seine Vorteile. Man konnte mehr auf seine eigenen Sinne vertrauen, aber man konnte auch nichts verbergen und die Gefahr eines Kopfschusses stieg gewaltig. Er entsicherte die Granate, warf und blieb fast zu lange stehen. Das Ding ging sofort hoch. Kara riss ihn runter, presste ihn an sich.

"Bist du des Wahnsinns? Die Dinger sind modifiziert. Haben Kurzzeitzünder und höhere Brennwerte. Ihr müsst echt noch ne Menge lernen. Entsichern, werfen und im Wurf runter. Bist du okay?" sie ließ ihn los.

"Mir gehts gut." knurrte er, setzte sich auf.

Wieder war ihm die Röte ins Gesicht gestiegen.

"Meine Güte. Na da haste die Letzten aber gegrillt." Rex stand aus der Deckung schräg gegenüber auf.

"Plasmagranaten aus Hausherstellung. Nette Spielzeuge." sie warf ihm die letzte zu, der sie fast fallen ließ vor Schreck.

Sie verbiss sich das Lachen und stand auf. Soldaten, das sollten knallharte Soldaten sein. Mit den Kopfgeldjägern die sie kannte konnten sie keineswegs mithalten. Nach allem was passiert schien sie diese Ungewissheit und auf sich allein gestellt sein völlig aus der Bahn geworfen zu haben. Sie mussten sich jetzt fangen, so konnte sie nicht arbeiten. Sie brauchte Schnelligkeit, blindes Vertrauen aufeinander und das jeder wusste was zu tun war. Vor ein paar Tagen war noch alles so einfach... sie verdrängte den Gedanken.

"Tanan, wie geht es dir meine Liebe?" sie umarmte die ältere Twi'lek kurz als sie in die Siedlung kamen.

Bis auf sie und Ne'la war niemand zu sehen. Nur gelegentliches ängstliches huschen hinter den Fenstern.

"Du musst ihnen verzeihen Kara, aber der Krieg und die Sklavenjäger. Sie haben Angst." sie lächelte traurig.

"Ich weiss. Ich will nicht noch mehr Unruhe mit bringen. Die Sklavenjäger sind für diese Periode, sagen wir, sie werden euch nicht behelligen." lächelte sie aufmunternd.

"Ich weiss gar nicht wie ich dir, euch danken soll. Wir haben nicht ..." begann sie.

"Nicht Tanan, ihr schuldet uns nichts. Ich habe es gern getan. Ich will nur wissen: Wo haben sie den Klon Commander hingebracht der mit dem Jedi hier. Bitte, es ist wichtig. Ne'la hat schon gesagt das er hier war." sie legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Keeli, ja. Die Separatisten haben ihn schwer verletzt. Er hat einen Kopfschuss überlebt. Wir haben getan was wir konnten. Dann kamen die Jäger. Ich verstehe nicht warum sie heute zum zweiten Mal kamen. Hutta, er wird im Gefängnis von Hutta sein. Ich habe gehört das Jabba für ihn bezahlt hat." erzählte sie.

"Jabba ... na das wird einfacher als ich dachte. Danke Tanan." etwas Hoffnung machte sich in ihr breit.

Wie oft hatte sie schon Aufträge für Jabba erledigt? Mehr als sie zählen konnte und niemals hatte es Probleme gegeben. Hutten waren einfach zufrieden zu stellen. Mach deine Arbeit schnell, leise und präzise und es gibt keine Probleme. Wenn Jabba sich noch an sie erinnerte, na dann hatte sie gute Karten, auch wenn es wahrscheinlich teuer werden würde.

"Maras? Setz Kurs auf Hutta. Wir besuchen einen alten Freund." sie hängte ihre Blaster und das Blastergewehr in der Waffenkammer auf.

"Nee, bitte nicht diesen schleimigen Jabba. Tu mir das nicht an." seufzte er.

"Doch, ... danke Rex." sie nahm die Waffen an die er ihr reichte.

"Sklavengeschäfte. Ich hasse das! Ist gut, ich setz Kurs. Und ... nimm ne Dusche. Du hast überall Schlamm." grinste er sie an.

Sie wickelte das Handtuch um ihren Körper. Maras hatte schon recht. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich jetzt wie neu geboren. Das Zeug war ja überall gewesen. Die Männer waren zum Glück beschäftigt als sie in ihr Quartier huschte, zumindest dachte sie das. Sie wollte sich gerade wieder anziehen, als Cody in ihr Quartier platzte.

"Ich wollte ...",

er wurde rot und drehte sich sofort um,

"Tut mir leid."

"Klopf an. Was ist?" sie zog das Handtuch wieder fester um sich, setzte sich auf ihr Bett.

"Würdest du dir bitte erstmal was anziehen?" verlegen drehte er sich wieder um, sah sie an.

"Das ist mein Schiff. Ich lauf rum wie es mir beliebt. Das hat meine alte Crew auch nie gestört. Gewöhn dich dran." grinste sie.

Sie wollte nur austesten wie weit sie gehen konnte, aber sie schien schon längst die Grenze erreicht zu haben seinem Blick nach zu urteilen.

"Schon gut. Umdrehen." seufzend stand sie auf.

"Ich wollte nur wissen ob du nen Plan hast." er tat worum sie ihn bat.

"Improvisieren, was anderes bleibt uns nicht. Das und meine große Klappe." sie zog sich schnell etwas über.

"Ich hatte es befürchtet." meinte er nur.

"Pläne machen und sie einhalten auf biegen und brechen bringen einen um." sie kam hinter ihn, legte die Arme um seine Hüften, lehnte sich an seinen Rücken.

"Manchmal können sie einen aber auch aus der dem größten Mist retten. Lass das bitte." er wurde unruhig.

"Was macht dir so eine Angst es zuzulassen das dir jemand nah kommt?" sie ließ nicht zu, das er sich aus ihrer Umarmung wand.

Hart packte er sie an den Armen und befreite sich schmerzhaft für sie von ihr, was allerdings nicht ohne Folgen blieb. Sie kannte solche Situationen nur all zu gut. Zwei Drehungen und sie brachte ihn zu Fall, rammte ihm das Knie fast im Affekt an die Kehle, fand aber im letzten Moment den Dreh und stoppte.

"Hör endlich auf damit. Du bist nicht mehr in der GAR, hier laufen die Dinge anders. Krieg das in deinen Kopf." sie half ihm auf.

"Was erwartest du von mir Kara?" fauchte er sie an.

"Menschlichkeit. Wir sind hier keine Soldaten. Wir leben alle unsere Leben, selbst Maras hat Frau und Kinder. Wir lassen unsere Gefühle zu. Wenn ich wütend bin, wenn ich traurig bin, wenn ich mich freue, ich zeige es. Manchmal wenn ich in dein Gesicht schaue, denke ich ich spreche mit einem Droiden ..." Schmerz schoss ihr durch den Kopf.

Sie schien einen wunden Punkt erwischt zu haben. Ein einzelner Faustschlag in ihr Gesicht. Blut lief ihr aus der Nase, kurz wischte sie mit dem Handrücken etwas aus dem Gesicht, doch es lief weiter. Zitternd stand Cody vor ihr. Reine Wut brannte in seinen Augen.

"Genau das meinte ich. Geht doch. Das tat weh, nicht?" sie hob die Hand, als sie sah das Rex dazu kam, sich einmischen wollte.

"Ich bin kein Droide." mehr Schmerz und Verzweiflung schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

"Das wollte ich dir nur klar machen." sie wischte lächelnd erneut das Blut aus ihrem Gesicht.

"Das habe ich nicht gewollt. Verzeih mir." etwas hilflos sah er nach etwas um ihr zu helfen.

"Schon gut, das hört gleich wieder auf. Ich wünsche mir nur, ... lass mich zu dir durch. Wehr dich nicht so. Schalt ab wenn ein Auftrag vorbei ist. Das kannst du nicht, das kann keiner von euch. Rex kann es manchmal, das sieht man. Lass die Schlacht draußen und bring sie nicht mit heim. Das macht dich sonst fertig." sie zog ein Tuch aus der Tasche, wischte das Blut immer wieder weg.

Er sagte nichts mehr, wich ihrem Blick aus. Sanft strich sie ihm mit der unblutigen Hand über die Wange, lächelte und ging dann Richtung Brücke. Rex schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging dann ebenso zurück die Waffen zu warten.

**Kapitel 13 - Geschäfte**

"Willkommen auf Hutta! Den Inbegriff für Bestechlichkeit, die Hauptzentrale für Sklavenhandel, Treffpunkt durchgeknallter Kopfgeldjäger." lachte Kara.

"Du wirst Jabba hier nicht finden, das weisst du." knurrte Maras.

Das er nicht gerne hier war, war kaum zu übersehen.

"Jap, aber meinen Kontaktmann zu ihm. Ohne Einladung kein Treffen, kennst das doch." sie steuerte direkt die Cantina an, die kaum zu übersehen an.

Hutta hatte sich kein Stück verändert. Immer noch das Nest, bei dem man aufpassen musste nicht als nächstes eine Klinge zwischen den Rippen zu spüren oder gar als Frau als Sklavin zu enden. Alles hier war unberechenbar. Wer sich nicht anpasste, der hatte schon verloren. Hier startete auch so mancher Kopfgeldjäger seine "Große Jagd". Kara hatte nie an einer teilgenommen. Jabba hätte sie sofort gesponsert, da war sie sich sicher, aber andere Jäger rücksichtslos aus dem Weg zu räumen, das war nicht ihr Stil. Sie zog ihre kurze Weste zurecht. Ohne Rüstung kam sie sich manchmal nackt vor, aber hier hatte sie keine Wahl. Ihr Kontaktmann hasste es wenn sie in kompletter Ausrüstung erschien, zuviel Gefahrenpunkte.

"Haltet euch hinter mir, macht keine Dummheiten und am besten kein Wort." tief atmete sie durch und betrat die Cantina.

"Kara Schätzchen. Das ist ja ewig her." Saria, die Correlianerin, führte diese Cantina schon seit Ewigkeiten.

Kara hasste nur eins an ihr: Diese Frau konnte ohne Punkt und Komma reden.

"Ich war vor 2 Monaten hier Saria. Ist Lennox da?" sie wich der Umarmung aus.

"Lennox, Lennox, ... ach dein Twi'lek Kollege? Ja, der ist davorn. Ist dieses Mal Kontakt in der großen Jagd. Nimmst du endlich daran teil? Ach, das wurde auch Zeit. Ich habe ja schon immer ..." plapperte sie drauf los.

"Saria, bitte. Ich habe nicht viel Zeit. Nein, ich nehme immer noch nicht daran teil, und nein, ich werde es nie. Vielleicht wenn ich das Leben satt habe und mich von der nächsten Generation über den Haufen ballern lassen möchte. Danke." sie schob die füllige Frau zur Seite.

Etwas genervt ging sie in die Ecke die ihr Saria gewiesen hatte.

"Ich dachte gleich hälst du ihr den Blaster unter die Nase." grummelte Cody, packte sie am Arm.

"Lass das meine Sorge sein. Wir sind hier auf Hutta. Man kennt mich hier und bestimmt nicht als nettes Mädchen. Wer sich hier nicht durchsetzen kann, na der ist unten durch. Glaub mir." meinte sie bestimmt.

Sie sah die Unsicherheit in seinen Augen.

"Maras, geh mal mit Rex und Fives was trinken. Ich mach das mit Cody allein." sie blieb ruhig stehen.

Maras ging. Die Klone sahen sich nur einen Moment an, dann gingen auch Rex und Fives.

"Was war das jetzt?" seufzte er.

"Maras sichert unseren Rückzug wenn was schief läuft. Ich hab schon mehr als eine Blasterballerei in ner Cantina mitgemacht. Vertrau mir, das macht nur beim ersten Mal Spaß." lachte sie.

Cody schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Lennox! Wie ich höre haste deinen großen Auftritt." grinsend setzte sie sich auf den Tisch in der dunklen Nische.

Der Twi'lek sah sie genauso grinsend an und stand auf. Er war ein ganzes Stück größer als sie, grünliche Haut und stechend grüne Augen. Die einfache weite Kleidung konnte allerdings nicht die beiden Blaster am Gürtel verbergen.

"Die kleine Webster. Wie geht's dir? Schon eine Ewigkeit her. Dein Bruder ist gefallen? Tut mir leid." er umarmte sie kurz, setzte sich wieder, deutete ihnen an, das selbe zu tun.

"Danke Großer. Neuigkeiten verbreiten sich noch immer schnell, was?" sie legte demonstrativ die Hände auf die Tischplatte.

Ein klares Zeichen dafür, das sie ihrem Gegenüber vertraute. Zumindest hier. Saria wurde misstrauisch wenn das jemand nicht tat und ihr Sicherheitsteam war nicht zimperlich.

"Weißt du doch. Hast ne neue Crew? Nein, nein. Ich will gar nicht wissen woher. Was kann ich für dich tun? Wegen der großen Jagd bist du nicht hier." fragte er gerade heraus.

"Infos oder n Treffen mit Jabba. Deine Entscheidung. Drei Net'ra gal, danke." sie drückte der Bedienung, die an den Tisch kam ein paar Credits in die Hand.

"Na ob dein Kumpel das verträgt bezweifle ich, aber ich danke dir. Infos kann ich dir geben. Jabba treffen. Keine Chance. Nicht zur Zeit." er holte ein Holopad aus der Tasche.

"Sind für dich. Ich will gleich wieder los. Ich brauche Infos von einem Kauf. Ein Klonoffizier als Sklave verkauft. Ich bin nicht dumm Lennox. Meine Infos sagen er ist hier. Und ich werd ihn nicht hier lassen." sie fasste an ihren Gürtel, legte ihren Blaster auf den Tisch.

Sie sah wie Cody die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich, legte die Hand unbemerkt auf seine auf dem Bein.

"Hey, steck das Ding weg. Du weisst das du für den richtigen Preis alles von mir bekommst." schluckte ihr gegenüber.

"Wieviel?" knurrte sie, steckte den Blaster zurück.

"20." war die knappe Antwort.

"20? Du beliebst zu scherzen. 12, mehr nicht." lachte sie auf.

"15, und ich leg die Zugangskarte oben drauf. Hör zu, das kann mich meine Freiheiten kosten. Ich tu das für dich." flüsterte Lennox, schob seine Leku zur Seite und machte sie wieder auf sein Sklavenhalsband aufmerksam.

"Schon gut. 15, weil dus bist." sie nahm sein Holopad, nahm die Überweisung vor.

"Südgefängniss, Westblock, 3. Untergeschoss, Zelle 3012. Die wollen Informationen vom ihm, also mach dich auf was gefasst was die Wachen angeht." nervös sah er sich um.

"Danke. Bis zum nächsten Mal Lennox. Immer nett Geschäfte mit dir zu machen." sie stand auf .

"Du hast wieviel für die Info bezahlt?" Maras sah sie ungläubig an als sie wieder auf dem Schiff waren.

Sie wollte wieder in ihre Rüstung wenn sie zuschlugen.

"15.000 Credits. Für Jabba hätte ich erst n unbezahlten Job erledigen dürfen." sie steckte die Vibroklinge ins Holster.

"Lennox nimmt dich aus, das weisst du." seufzte er.

"Er will sich noch immer freikaufen, das weisst du auch. Da geb ich ihm gerne etwas mehr. Du willst hier bleiben? Warte, ich helf dir." sie zog ihn etwas höher, als sie sah, das er keine Schiene im Rücken trug.

"Danke. Nein, mir gehts beschissen. Mein Rücken bringt mich um. Ich brauch ne Pause. Ihr macht das schon." er verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz.

"Wenn es schlimmer wird, sag Bescheid. Ich brech lieber ab als das du dir das zumutest." sie nahm einen Injektor mit Schmerzmitteln aus ihrem Gürtel und verabreichte ihm den in den Rücken.

"Schon gut. Ich pack das. Geh und mach nicht son Gesicht. Ich bin kein Kind." knurrte er.

"Denk an Reila und die Kleine. Pass auf dich auf." sie ging von der Brücke zu den anderen.

"Beim großen Mand'alor. Das nenn ich ne Wachenaufstellung." sie zog sich in die Deckung zurück.

"Ich schätze, so um die 15, könnten aber auch 20 sein." hörte sie Fives über ihre interne Verbindung.

"Hast du freies Schussfeld oder soll ich dir noch was aus dem Weg räumen?" Rex beugte sich über sie über die Deckung, legte mit dem Gewehr an.

Kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, fielen die ersten präzisen Scharfschützengewehrschüsse.

"Noch Fragen?" hörte sie nur.

"Nein, aber ich bin nicht dein Gewehrständer Rex." knurrte Kara, sprang aus der Deckung und fiel mit ihrem Blastergewehr ins Feuer ein.

Drei Wachen rechts von ihr fielen, weiteres Feuer von links. Sie rollte sich auf der Schulter ab, warf sich hinter den nächsten Felsen. Blasterschüsse zischten haarscharf an ihrem Kopf vorbei. Sie spürte die Hitze an der Schläfe. Einer schrappte an ihrem Schienbeinschoner entlang, hinterließ eine unschöne Brandspur.

"Hey, die hab ich vor einer Woche erst repariert." fluchte sie.

"Das warn Droide. Frag ihn doch nach Ersatzteilen." sie konnte förmlich Maras grinsen sehen.

"Ach, daheim bleiben, aber sich in unseren Funk hacken. Wie nett von dir." sie schaute kurz nach wie es stand.

"Jap, ich hab eure Rüstungscams angeschmissen und den Funk gehackt. Ich will zumindest auf dem laufenden sein und von hier helfen wenn nötig." hörte sie ihn.

"Wie warmherzig. Sag Fives mal, er soll seinen Funk wieder anschmeißen. Tür, rechts, weit recht. Er soll den Scharfschützen ausschalten. Der treibt mich zurück." sie ließ die ausgebrannten Zellen aus ihrem Gewehr rutschen, rammte zwei neue rein.

"Wie Madame wünscht. Wenn du weiter kommen willst, Plasmagranate auf 3 Uhr und du kommst in die nächste Deckung." hörte sie endlich Fives.

Erleichtert atmete sie auf. Sie waren noch vollzählig. Unzählige Blasterschüsse sprengen Teile des Felsens ab. Sie zog eine Granate vom Gürtel, sprang kurz auf und warf sie. Ein Blasterschuss erwischte sie frontal auf der Brust, riss sie zu Boden. Im ersten Moment dachte sie, sämtliche Rippen wären hin. Ihre Ohren klingelten und ihr wurde die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst.

"Ey Kleine. Alles okay? Komm schon, sag was." Cody packte sie, riss sie hinter eine Mauer, hielt sie an sich gepresst.

Im ersten Moment fehlte ihr die Luft zum reden. Das Atmen war kaum mehr als ein gewaltiger Schmerz.

"Mir ... gehts gut... warum ... auch immer. Verfluchter Dreck ... tut das ... weh." fluchte sie vor sich hin.

"Ich dachte schon dich hats erwischt. Bleib bei mir, ich pass auf dich auf solange die Luft knapp ist." er ließ den Arm um sie.

Das Atmen fiel ihr noch immer schwer und so ließ sie ihn gewähren. Sie verstand einfach nicht warum bei ihr die Brustpanzerung gehalten hatte und bei Laros nicht. Sie sah an sich runter. Eine ziemlich ramponierte Brustplatte, eine tiefe Delle, Lackschäden, mehr nicht. Wenn dieser Schmerz nicht gewesen wäre hätte sie vermutet es wäe eine Sinnestäuschung gewesen.

"Leute, Kara ist verletzt. Wir müssen den Hof allein räumen." Codys Natur brach durch und er übernahm die Führung.

Sie war ganz froh darüber. In diesem Zustand war sie nicht in der Lage dazu. Hilflosigkeit war sonst nichts in das sie sich fallen ließ, aber sie vertraute ihm.

"Lass mich. Geh, ich komme klar." sie wollte sich von ihm lösen.

"Komm nicht in Frage. Du bleibst wo du bist. Dann weiss ich zumindest das du atmest." er ließ sie nicht los.

Sie gab auf, ließ den Kopf an seine Schulter sacken.

"Gib mir hier jetzt ja nicht auf. Wir haben das zusammen angefangen, wir bringen es zusammen zu Ende." er hatte nur die Verbindung zu ihr offen gehalten.

Sie hörte noch vereinzelt Schüsse, zwei nahe Schüsse, dann war Stille. Cody ließ sie sofort auf eine umgestürzte Säule setzen.

"Herzeigen. Keine Widerrede." er nahm ihr die Brustpanzerung ab, schob ihr das Oberteil hoch.

Sie verbiss sich ihren Kommentar, der ihr auf der Zunge lag.

"Ahhh, das sieht schmerzhaft aus. Zwei Rippen sind mindestens hin." Rex kam dazu.

"Scherzkeks." fauchte sie, bereute es gleich wieder als der Schmerz aufwallte.

"Angeknackst, nicht gebrochen. Und es sind 3. Keine Hohlgeräusche, also keine Luft in Thorax. Zum Glück. Du hast mehr Glück als Verstand gehabt. Schau selbst. Und, das wird nochmal weh tun." er zog einen Injektor aus dem Gürtel, verpasste ihn ihr in die schmerzende Rippenseite.

Der Schmerz ebbte ab, ließ sie wieder atmen. Vorsichtig schaute sie an der Seite runter, die sich munter blau färbte.

"Das gibt morgen ein hübsches Muster." grinste Fives, der nun auch aus seinem Versteck kam.

"Sichert schonmal vor, wir kommen nach." Cody zog ihr das Oberteil wieder richtig.

Rex und Fives gingen vor, die Waffen im Anschlag.

"Du hast mir n ganz schönen Schrecken verpasst. Ich dachte das wars mit dir." er kniete sich vor sie, legte die Hände auf ihre Oberschenkel.

"Das hab ich auch gedacht. Danke. Du hast mir den Hintern gerettet." lachte sie vorsichtig.

"Mach das bitte nie wieder." er half ihr auf und den Brustpanzer wieder anzulegen.

"Ich werde es versuchen." sie nahm ihr Gewehr wieder in die Hand.

"Nicht versuchen, tu es einfach. Ich will dich nicht verlieren." er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging, ließ sie allein stehen.

Einen Moment sah sie ihm einfach nur nach. Lächelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf. Die Situation war absurd, aber das hatte Zeit. Sie hatten noch etwas zu erledigen.

"Lennox, ich liebe deine Zuverlässigkeit!" grinste Kara, zog die Zugangskarte aus dem Versteck hinter der Statur.

"Die war ja auch teuer genug." hörte sie Maras wieder über die Verbindung.

"Ach sieh mal wer sich da wieder einklinkt. Dein Boss hätte sich beinahe verabschiedet. Wo warst du da?" knurrte Cody.

"Als bei ihr der Einschlag war ist meine Verbindung gekappt worden. Alles okay bei dir Kara? Keine blöden Sprüche. Ich hab mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht." man konnte das schlechte Gewissen raus hören.

"Mir geht es ... naja, gut wäre zuviel verlangt. Ich lebe, nennen wir es so." sie unterdrückte das schmerzhafte Lachen.

"Wenigstens ein paar gute Nachrichten. Ich hab schlechte. Die wissen das ihr da seit. Beeilt euch. Ich werd auf der alten Deponie den Vogel landen und auf euch warten. Ich würd sagen, ihr habt 2 Standartstunden. Ich hab mich von hier in die Sicherheitsterminals gehackt. Sensoren und Droiden sind ausgeschaltet zu 80 Prozent, mehr kann ich nicht tun." sie hörte die Triebwerke im Hintergrund aufheulen.

"Danke. Macht den Langstreckenfunk jetzt aus. Die können den orten. Bis gleich." sie machte die Funkverbindung zu.

Maras hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Im ganzen Gefängnistrakt herrschte Chaos. Nicht einmal die Wachen nahmen groß Notiz von ihnen. Kopfgeldjäger waren hier nichts ungewöhnliches wenn sie ihren Lohn abholten. Auch Kara hatte sich das ein- und andere Mal so ihren Lohn geholt. Sie schafften es ohne Aufsehen zu erregen in den Fahrstuhl. Sie zog die Karte durch den Scanner, der mit einen fiepen das 3. Untergeschoss frei gab.

"Irgendwie ist da jetzt schon fast zu leicht." Fives sah sich um.

"Das 3. Untergeschoss ist Hochsicherheit. Ich hoffe meine Hackfähigkeiten sind noch einigermaßen auf dem neusten Stand." sie zog ihr Gewehr wieder vom Rücken.

Knirschend hielt der Fahrstuhl an und ... ein einzelner Wärter hatte sofort ihr Gewehr vor dem Gesicht.

"Überraschung! Heute ist da Glückstag. Du machst mir jetzt brav die 3012 auf und ich lass dich laufen. Oder du machst jetzt Dummheiten und ich puste dir die Rübe runter. Verstanden Schätzchen?" knurrte sie.

Die Frustration über ihre verletzten Rippen musste nun der arme Mann ertragen. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen hielt sich in Grenzen. Er nickte nur heftig.

"Brav. Los jetzt. Aufmachen und dann verzieh dich und wehe ich höre Wachen wenn ich hier fertig bin, klar?" ein Schuss neben ihn in die Wand.

"Hey, jetzt krieg dich ein." fauchte Rex.

Die Wache ging zu seiner Konsole machte die Zellen frei.

"Bitte, ich hab Frau und Kinder." winselte er.

"Los, verzieh dich. Ich hatte nie vor dich zu erschießen." sie steckte ihr Gewehr ein, hielt sich die wieder schmerzende Rippenseite.

Das Atmen fiel ihr wieder schwerer. Der Schmerz wurde fast unerträglich.

"Holt ihn und dann weg hier. Die Deponie liegt 2 Clicks westlich ..." Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf, Sterne tanzten ihr vor den Augen und dann wurde es dunkel. Sie spürte nur noch wie sie hart auf den Boden aufschlug und sie das weiche Nichts umfing.

**Kapitel 14 - Tot**

Ungnädig schien das grelle Licht in ihre Augen, machte ihr klar, das sie noch unter den Lebenden weilte. Der pochende Schmerz in ihrer Seite war zwar nervtötend, aber nicht mehr ganz so schlimm. Der in ihren Kopf war viel schlimmer. Jemand war bei ihr, hielt ihre Hand, ging ihr sanft durchs Haar. Widerwillig schlug sie die Augen auf, schaute zur Seite. Cody war bei ihr, saß auf der Seite des Bettes, schaute sie mehr als besorgt an.

"Hey Kleine. Willkommen zurück." die Erleichterung war kaum zu übersehen.

"Oh man, wie lange war ich weg?" sie wollte sich aufsetzen, der Schmerz drängte sie aber zurück.

"Ein paar Stunden. Deine Lunge ist kollabiert, das hat dir den Rest gegeben." er drückte sie sanft zurück.

"Das hab ich gemerkt. Was ist mit Keeli? Mission ausgeführt?" sie lachte vorsichtig.

"Ramponiert, aber ich lebe. Danke der Nachfrage." Keeli stand in der Tür.

"Der Dickschädel ist wohl nicht klein zu kriegen." sie schaute zu ihm.

Er sah noch fast genauso aus, wie sie ihn kennengelernt hatte. Dreitage Bart, superkurzes Haar und der dauergereizte Gesichtsausdruck. Nur die lange Narbe an der rechten Seite seines Schädels war neu.

"Tanan hat mit dem Wort Kopfschuss echt nicht übertrieben." ein weiteres Lachen, das Schmerz brannte los.

"Ich dachte schon, dich bringt nichts zu Fall." er grinste frech.

"Das nervt." sie legte sich wieder gerade hin.

"Ruh dich aus. Wir reden später." er ging.

Einen Moment starrte sie an die Decke, schloss die Augen, ordnete ihre Gedanken. Mission erledigt, das war die Hauptsache. Ihre Crew noch vollzählig wie es schien. Von ihrer Verletzung abgesehen wars doch gut gelaufen.

"Willst du allein sein?" Cody wollte aufstehen.

"Nein, bleib bitte." es rutschte ihr einfach raus.

Ihre Hand hielt seine fest. Er lächelte nur wissend, setzte sich wieder.

"Wir sind auf meinem Schiff, richtig? Meine Sinne machen noch nicht ganz wieder mit." sie sah sich um.

"Richtig, in deinem Quartier. Rex hat dich hergetragen. Kannst dich bei ihm bedanken wenn er zurück ist. Wir sind auf Tattoine, mal wieder. Wir haben ein paar Funksprüche abgefangen. Sind zwei von seiner 501. Und ich hab Nachricht von Bly, auch ein Commander wie ich. Ansonsten bisher nichts." er redete scheinbar nur um der Stille zu entkommen.

Es kostete sie zwar einiges an Kraft und Überwindung, aber sie rutschte ein ganzes Stück zur Seite, legte sich auf ihre unverletzte Seite.

"Leg dich zu mir. Ich kann es nicht haben wenn ich meinem Gegenüber nicht in die Augen schauen kann wenn ich mit ihm rede." lächelte sie.

Er zögerte kurz, kam dann doch ihrer Bitte nach.

"Du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt. Wir dachten schon wir hätten dich verloren." er sah sie ruhig an.

"Du hast Keeli gehört, mich bringt nichts zu Fall." neckte sie ihn.

Er schüttelte nur genervt den Kopf, sagte nichts dazu.

"Wenns dir nichts ausmacht würde ich die Sache mit Bly allein regeln. Da ist was vorgefallen." wechselte er das Thema.

"Er hat dem Befehl folge geleistet und geschossen. Ich bin weder blöd noch dumm Cody." sie kämpfte sich zum sitzen hoch, setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

Schweiß trat ihr auf die Stirn, der Schmerz kam und ging. Sie angelte nach dem Hemd auf der Kiste, zog es sich über.

"Du solltest dich schonen." er war sofort an ihrer Seite.

"Quatsch nicht rum, helf mir auf. Das ist mein Schiff und ich will auf dem neusten Stand sein." knurrte sie nur.

"Kara! Leg dich hin, bist du verrückt?" Maras war alles andere als begeistert sie auf der Brücke zu sehen.

"Ich dachte du freust dich mich zu sehen." grinste sie.

"Du kennst sie. Wenn sie sich was in den Kopf setzt... Ich wollte sie nicht auf allen Vieren hier her kriechen lassen." Cody setzte sie auf den CoPiloten Platz.

"Der Ritter in schimmernden Rüstung, war ja klar. Hey Schätzchen. Schön dich wieder bei dir zu sehen." Fives kam dazu.

"Danke, auch wenn ich mich noch immer noch wie ein Haufen irgendwas fühle. Was war während ich weg getreten war? Bericht bitte." jede Bewegung war eine Qual, aber sie nahm es in Kauf.

"Fives hat gefragt ob wir noch n Mann gebrauchen können. Ich hab ihn mal ganz frech angenommen." Maras zeigte auf ihn.

"Solange er dir unsere Regeln erklärt hat, willkommen an Bord." ein kurzes Nicken, mehr war gerade nicht bei ihr drin.

"Wie gesagt, Rex ist unterwegs und ich hab Nachricht von Bly. Er will sich allein mit mir treffen. Es gab ..." begann Cody.

"Wen hat er abgeknallt? Kennen wir da wen von?" fiel ihm Maras ins Wort.

"Aayla Secura." meinte er ruhig.

"Okay, kenn ich nur den Namen von Obi Wan, eine Jedimeisterin, das wars für mich. Sonst jemand?" Kara sah in die kleine Runde.

"Das wird Probleme mit Ashoka geben. Die kannte Aayla recht gut." seufzte Fives.

"Da muss sie drüber stehen. Das müssen wir alle. Ich komme mit Cody. Das wird reines Reden, von daher ist mir egal das ich keine Blaster halten kann. Maras, kannst du mir was zu trinken holen?" ihr Hals brannte.

"Klar, bleib sitzen. Ich schwöre dir, wenn ich wieder da bin und du stehst versohl ich dir den Hintern." knurrte er und ging.

"Wir müssen nach Nar Shadaa. Da will er sich treffen. Keine Ahnung warum. Ich hab die Koordinaten und seine Frequenz." Cody gab ihr das Holopad.

"Nar Shadaa gehört niemanden, wird vom Huttenkartell kontrolliert. Beste Möglichkeit unter zu tauchen. Wenn er sich da aufhält, dann hat er Angst. Ein Pilot, der noch nie auf Nar Shadaa angedockt hat, der ist kein Pilot. Ich kenne die Koordinaten, ein altes Fabriksystem. Sehr übersichtlich. Hab da zweimal mit Jango gejagt." schwer atmend setzte sie sich etwas anders hin.

"Der hat Panik, kannst du mir sagen was du willst. Hier. Kannst du brauchen. Bist ganz schön blass um die Nase." Maras kam wieder, hielt ihr den Tee hin, den sie dankbar annahm.

"Danke. Sonst was neues? Muss doch inzwischen der Teufel auf unseren Frequenzen los sein. Das sind Zeiten für Söldner und Kopfgeldjäger wenn sich der Krieg dem Ende neigt." sie nahm einen Schluck.

"Schon, aber nichts verdächtiges. Alles recht ruhig und gesittet." Maras schaltete die abgehörten Frequenzen auf laut.

"Ruhig und gesittet ist in unseren Reihen nie gut. Okay, wenn Rex wieder da ist, setzt du Cody und mich auf Nar Shadaa ab und bringst unsere neuen Passagiere nach Kyrimorut und kommst dann zurück. Wird wohl ne Weile dauern." sie lehnte sich zurück.

"Willst du ein paar alte Bekannte besuchen?" Maras sah sie grinsend an.

"Jap. Ein bisschen Rückendeckung ist immer gut." lachte Kara.

"Aber bitte, grab den einen nicht wieder so an. Der arme Kerl fragt heute immer noch hin und wieder nach dir und nem Date." Maras stellte den Funk wieder auf stumm.

"Nein, das tu ich jemandem nicht an." sie nahm offen Codys Hand, sah ihn liebevoll an.

Diesmal ließ er es zu das sie jemand dabei sah.

"Na endlich. Hat ja auch lang genug gedauert mit euch beiden. Wir können." Rex kam dazu.

Sie sah ihm schon an seiner Laune an das etwas nicht stimmte.

"Was ist schief gelaufen?" sie drehte sich zu ihm.

"Hinterhalt. Ich hab Dogma rausholen können. Der andere hats nicht gepackt. Ich hab nicht mal ne Ahnung wie er hieß." frustriert lehnte er sich an die Konsole.

"Tut mir leid für dich Rex." es war nur ein kleiner Trost, aber etwas besseres fiel ihr nicht ein.

"Schon gut. Besser als niemand. Und, ich hab nen kleinen Ausreißer gefunden." er schob die junge Dame vor sich.

Unsicher trat Ashoka von einem Fuß auf den anderen, sah peinlich berührt in die Runde. Zuerst war nur Stille, dann prusteten alle vor Lachen los. Kara hielt sich die schmerzenden Rippen.

"Man, ihr seid fies. Was tust du hier Ashoka?" sie sah sie fragend an, erwartete eine ehrliche Antwort.

"Ich lass euch mal allein, Dogma hat was abbekommen. Nichts gefährliches, aber ich will sicher gehen das mir nicht auch der zweite hopps geht." Rex ging.

"Ich ... ich wollte nur helfen." gab die Togruta zu.

"Du bist zur Zeit da draußen eine Gefahr für dich selbst und für jeden, der dich unterstützt. Bei uns bist du sicher, aber für jeden anderen Kopfgeldjäger bist du Einkommen. Das musst du bedenken Kleine." Kara kämpfte sich auf die Beine, stützte sich auf Cody.

"Ich weiss." gab sie kleinlaut zu.

"Das ist schonmal ein Anfang. Bleib in meiner Nähe wenn wir unterwegs sind. Auf Nar Shadaa wirst du nicht auffallen. Da geht man in der Masse unter." seufzte sie.

"Du willst sie mit nehmen?" Cody war etwas verwundert.

"Ja, ich kann da jemanden mit ihren Fähigkeiten gebrauchen wenn wir nem alten Bekannten übern Weg laufen sollten. Maras, Kurs rein und ich mach mich fertig. Ich denke meine Rüstung ..." sie dachte gar nicht weiter darüber nach.

"Im Eimer, immer noch. Wirst du später in Ordnung bringen müssen. Wagst du dich ohne rein oder willst du meine?" grinste Maras.

"Ohne, drückt mir eh nur auf die Rippen. Nar Shadaa, na das kann ja ein Spaß werden." seufzte sie.

"Haste Sorge das er dir übern Weg läuft?" grinste der Pilot.

"Ja, der gewisse Herr dem ich zwei Aufträge vor der Nase weg geschnappt habe und der so ein bisschen sauer auf mich war bis wir was trinken waren und er mich 2 Stunden zugetextet hat. Ja, genau der." sie ging langsam von der Brücke.

"Von wem redet ihr da bitte?" Cody mieses Gefühl machte ihm die Sache auch nicht leichter.

"Dürftest du kennen. Cad Bane, der Kopfgeldjäger der euresgleichen auf Trab gehalten hat? Einer von Karas besten Freunden auf Nar Shadaa." grinste Maras, gab die Koordinaten ein.

Der Drang seinen Kopf vor die nächste Wand zu schlagen war fast übermächtig. Cad Bane hatte ihn einige seiner Männer gekostet und Rex war kurz in seine Hände gefallen. Ashokas Blick gefiel ihm auch alles andere als gut.

"Das ist ein schlechter Scherz, oder?" seufzte er.

"Nein, ist es nicht. Reiz ihn nicht, steh ihm nicht im Weg und bleib in Karas Nähe wenn ihr ihm begegnet und schon ist alles in bester Ordnung." Maras drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

"Komm Ashoka." er legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Das wird ein Riesenspaß ..." seufzte nun das Mädchen ihrerseits.

**Kapitel 15 - Alte Freunde**

Die Schmerzmittel taten ihren Dienst solange sie die Dosis aufrecht erhielt. Kara wusste hier auf Nar Shadaa an illegale Aufputscher zu kommen war ein Kinderspiel, aber sie hatte so etwas niemals nötig gehabt und wollte jetzt nicht damit anfangen. Die unteren Ebenen waren wie immer gut besucht, niemand schenkte ihnen Aufmerksamkeit. Sie hatte einen alten Freund in der Cantina getroffen, jemandem dem sie vertraute. Kurzerhand hatte sie Cody und Ashoka bei ihm gelassen. Innerlich betete sie das sie das nicht bereuen würde.

"Du bist verdammt spät dran." fluchte Obi Wan, sah sich unruhig um.

Sie musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Beinahe fühlte sie sich hier wohl, erinnerte sie alles an die Slums von Corucant, das machte es wohl so vertraut.

"Du bist zu früh, wie immer. Was gibt es? Ich hab zu tun." reichlich genervt setzte sie sich auf eine der rumstehenden Kisten.

Sie hatte seine Nachricht bekommen als sie schon gelandet waren. Wieder einer dieser Zufälle zwischen ihnen. Hier waren sie sich auch das erste Mal begegnet, als er und Anakin Cad Bane gesucht hatten. Sie hatte versucht die beiden vor ihm zu warnen, ohne großen Erfolg.

"Hey, ich red mit dir? Hörst du mir eigentlich zu?" er stieß ihr in die schmerzenden Rippen.

Es war ein jahrelang antrainierter Reflex. Aus ihrem Armschoner schoss die versteckte Klinge, sie hielt ihm diese unters Kinn.

"Mach das nochmal und ich schwöre dir, dein Bart muss leiden." fauchte sie.

Sie fuhr die Klinge wieder ein als ihr klar wurde, was sie da eigentlich tat.

"Temperamentvoll, wie immer. Arbeitsunfall?" er rieb sich den Hals.

"Ja. Um was geht es? Wie gesagt, ich arbeite." seufzte sie.

"Dein Vertrag. Willst du den auflösen oder beenden?" er sah sie ernst an.

Sie konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen.

"Das mein Lieber meinst du jetzt nicht ernst, oder? Ich habe andere Ziele oben auf meiner Liste als mich jetzt wieder in die Schwarze Sonne zu schleichen. Das ist ein Mann, und nicht mal ein hohes Tier." sie hielt sich die Seite.

"Ich bin seit Jahren hinter dem her." knurrte er.

"Also war der Auftrag von dir persönlich und nicht vom Orden. Du musst das Lügen üben, das mein lieber Kenobi, fällt dir sichtlich schwer." sie stand auf.

"Du weisst warum ich hinter ihm her bin." er ging auf und ab.

"Ja, weil er dich 3 Mal angeschossen hat, okay, das eine Mal war ich. Ich gebs ja zu. Zufrieden?" sie biss sich auf die Lippen.

Sie wollte ihn nicht noch mehr reizen wenn sie jetzt weiter lachte.

"Machst dus oder nicht?" knurrte er erneut.

"Ich schaue ob ich Dal Perhi in nächster Zeit erreiche, aber ich verspreche dir nichts. Ich nehme selten Tötungsaufträge an. Ich mach das nur weil wir Freunde sind. Und jetzt muss ich weiter. Cody und Ashoka holen. Ich lass Lanothir nicht gerne warten." sie wollte gehen.

"Die beiden sind hier?" rief er ihr hinterher.

"Jap, keine Sorge. Ich lass dich wissen wann und wie viel du zahlen darfst." sie ging.

Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, wäre sie den Leuten der Schwarzen Sonne für lange Zeit aus dem Weg gegangen, vor allem dem Kopf von ihnen, aber sie musste an den Unterhändler ran und einen anderen Weg als Dal gab es da nicht. Sie schob den Gedanken jetzt aber zur Seite. Zur Zeit waren ihr andere Dinge wichtig.

"Mein Güte, ich dachte schon du kommst gar nicht wieder. Ashoka ist ... wie hält man die aus?" Lanothir machte ihr die Tür auf.

Der große, muskulös gebaute Mandalorianer schenkte ihr einen leidenden Blick.

"Du hast dich durch die Wildniss von Dxun geprügelt, hast mehr Aufträge als Jäger hinter dir als ich in meinem kleinen Leben, schlägst dich mit Söldnern, Dieben, Schmugglern und Mördern rum und erträgst nicht mal eine junge Frau? Du armer armer Mann." sie tätschelte ihm aus reiner Bosheit den Kopf.

"Lass den Quatsch. Alles ruhig bei uns. Nimm sie mit. Dein neuer Freund scheint ganz okay im Gegensatz zu deinen Letzten. Autsch..." er rieb sich den Hinterkopf, auf dem sie ihm einen Klaps gegeben hatte.

"Das geht dich gar nichts an." flüsterte sie.

Diesmal warteten die beiden Frauen. Cody wollte erst mit Bly allein sprechen per Holo und sich die Koordinaten geben lassen. Erst sträubte sich alles in ihr dagegen, aber dann verstand sie es und ließ ihm seinen Willen,

"Dein Kumpel ist ganz nett und irgendwie ... süß." grinste Ashoka unter ihrer Kapuze.

"Und doppelt so alt wie du. Der wäre mit dir ausgegangen, hättest ihn nur fragen müssen." lachte Kara.

"Echt? ... Ich meine ..." in ihren Augen blitzte wieder dieser innere Konflikt auf.

"Entscheide allein wie du leben willst Ashoka. Ich halte mich auch nur an meine Regeln." sie lehnte sich an die Wand hinter ihr in der kleinen Gasse.

"Lanothir erzählte ihr Mandalorianer habt Regeln nach denen ihr lebt?" sie sah neugierig auf.

"Jap, echte Mandalorianer leben danach. Sechs einfache Regeln. Die traditionelle Rüstung tragen Die Sprache Mando'a sprechen. Sich und seine Familie verteidigen. Seine Kinder als Mandalorianer zu erziehen. Zum Wohl des Clans beizutragen. Sich dem Mandalore anzuschließen, wenn er zu den Waffen ruft. Ich tu es zumindest." es tat gut mal einen Teil weiter geben zu können.

"Und ... Heiraten? Familie? Wie läuft das bei euch? Tut mir leid wenn ich dich nerve, aber ich bin neugierig." sie setzte sich auf einen Haufen Metallschrott.

"Zumindest machen wir zum Thema Heiraten nicht so eine große Sache wie andere Völker. Ein Schwur unter dem Paar, das wars. Und was Familie angeht. Wir sind ein Kriegervolk Ashoka. Mann und Frau sind gleich gestellt. Eine kleine Redensart bei uns: Es gibt nur eins, das einem Mando-Mann Angst macht und das ist eine Mando-Frau." sie lächelte in sich hinein.

"Irgendwie fasziniert ihr mich." meinte sie plötzlich.

"Im guten oder im schlechten Sinne?" zwinkerte Kara.

"Im Guten. Cody, alles geklärt?" sie stand von dem Schrott auf.

Den Kommunikator einsteckend kam er wieder zu ihnen, die Miene mehr als besorgt.

"Was hast du?" Kara legte den Arm um seine Hüften.

"Mir gefällt das nicht. Das ist nicht Blys Art sich fünfmal in einem Satz zu widersprechen. Kennst du die Koordinaten?" er legte seinerseits den Arm um ihre Schultern, reichte ihr das Holopad.

"Zeig mal.",

sie schaute sich die Karte an,

"Ja, und ich sag euch gleich wir laufen in eine Falle. Das ist aber nicht schlimm. Ich weiß von wem. Lassen wir ihm seinen Spaß. Ich bin mal auf sein Gesicht gespannt."

Eine große, gut einsehbare Halle. Eine alte Fabrikhalle der Czerka. Mehr als ein Platz für einen Scharfschützen, noch bessere Plätze für Hinterrücks ausgeführte Morde. Im Kopf ging sie eine Möglichkeit nach der nächsten durch. Berufskrankheit. Bly stand ruhig, zu ruhig für ihren Geschmack mitten in der Halle. Die hinter dem Rücken verschränken Arme gaben ihr zu denken. Entweder hatte er eine Waffe in der Hand und war selber der Täter oder er spielte hier unfreiwillig den Köder und jemand anders zog hier die Fäden. Sie kannte nur einen der ein solches Manöver so perfekt spielte.

"Ihr bleibt hier in Deckung. Wenn ich richtig liege fällt gleich kein einziger Schuss und die Sache ist in 2 Minuten vorüber." sie zog den Scharfschützenaufsatz von ihrem Blastergewehr und steckte es wieder ins Rückenholster.

"Und wenn nicht?" knurrte Cody.

"Na dann bin ich gleich mausetot." sie ging einfach aus der Deckung.

"Hat die völlig den Verstand verloren?" hörte sie noch Ashoka hinter ihr.

"Cad, Cad, Cad. Weißt du, die Tour wird langweilig. Allmählich solltest du dir was neues einfallen lassen." lachend ging sie zu Bly.

Sie sah sofort, der Klonkrieger hatte einiges einstecken müssen.

"Entspann dich, Cody schickt mich." flüsterte sie ihm zu.

"Na wenn das nicht die schwarze Witwe ist. Du bist mein Ziel?" sie sah wie Cad sich gegenüber aus der Deckung erhob, das Gewehr einsteckte.

"Schaut ja so aus. Na komm, den ersten Schuss haste frei." grinste sie.

Sie streckte demonstrativ die Arme von sich, gab ihm freie Schussbahn auf ihre Brust.

"Wie immer unmöglich. Ich hab Gerüchte gehört das man dich Dingfest gemacht hat." sein Auftrag schien ihn plötzlich nicht mehr zu interessieren.

"Gerüchte, seit wann nimmst du die für voll? Du erlaubst, ich bin nicht allein. Es sei denn..." sie gab ein Zeichen das alles okay war.

Cody und Ashoka kamen dazu, beide hielten sich zurück, aber man sah ashoka an, das es ihr schwer fiel, die Fassung zu bewahren.

"Ich und dich erschießen? Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Schick ich ja meine einzige Konkurrenz aus dem Rennen. Die Padawan vom Skywalker. Ach Kar, muss das sein?" als er Ashoka sah legte er die Hand auf seinen Blaster.

"Stell dich nicht so an. Kann ich den hier haben oder muss ich dir ein paar auf die Schnauze geben? Ich würde das gerne friedlich zwischen uns lassen." sie durchtrennte Blys Fesseln.

"Nimm ihn. Jetzt ist er nur noch Ballast den ich loswerden muss." er kam zu ihr.

"Und dein Vertrag?" fragte sie ihn direkt heraus.

"Lass das meine Sorge sein. Es sei denn du willst mir die Summe ersetzen." ein eindeutiges Zeichen das sie ihn nach der Summe fragen sollte.

"Wieviel bin ich wert Cad? Oder viel mehr die hohen Klonkrieger die ich bei mir habe." seufzte sie.

Im Grunde wollte sie es gar nicht wissen.

"Zuviel, glaub mir. Ich verschwinde. War nett dich wieder zu sehen." er ging.

"Was war das?" Bly fand als erstes den Mut auszusprechen was er dachte.

"Ein Gespräch unter Kopfgeldjägern. So reden wir uns gegenseitig Aufträge aus. Friedlich wenn wir befreundet sind, mit Waffengewalt wenn wir Konkurrenten sind oder wir knallen uns einfach übern Haufen wenn wir an der großen Jagd sind und ...das dauert jetzt zu lange und tut nichts zur Sache. Bly nehme ich mal an?" sie sah ihn offen an.

"Ja. Cody, kann ich ein paar Minuten mit dir allein sprechen?" er rieb sich die wunden Handgelenke.

"Natürlich. Kara, Ashoka, würdet ihr ..." Cody sah sie eindringlich an.

"Wir warten am Speeder. Komm Ashoka." sie legte den Arm um die Schultern der Togruta.

"Du vertraust dem? Wundert mich. Hat Cad Bane dich gerade schwarze Witwe genannt?" sie sabbelte wieder fröhlich drauf los.

"Zum ersten, ja, Cody kann sich selbst verteidigen. Und zum zweiten,... Männer verführen und sie dann ausliefern an denjenigen der dich angeheuert hat, ja das nennt man eine schwarze Witwe unter den Jägern." lachte sie.

"Er hat die Order befolgt, ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern. Der Zweifel daran kam später. Es kam der Befehl das sich die Klone nach Kamino zurück ziehen, einige sollten in Stasis versetzt werden. Er war da. Als er abhauen wollte hat ihn sich Cad Bane geschnappt. Er hat eine Foltertour durch gemacht. Wir sind trainiert so etwas durch zu stehen, aber die Realität sieht dann anders aus. Frag mal Rex. Er weiss nicht wer und warum, aber sie wollten Infos über dich, Kenobi und irgendeinen Vertrag." Cody kam mit einem sehr schweigsamen Bly zur ihnen.

"Mein Vertrag mit Obi Wan, also die schwarze Sonne. So eine ..." Kara schlug mit der bloßen Faust vor die nächste Wand.

"Was haben wir damit zu tun?" fragte er sie.

"Ihr habt mit Kenobi gearbeitet. Sie gehen davon aus das ihr etwas darüber wisst. Bly, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht das einer von euch da mit rein gezogen wird." er tat ihr mehr als leid.

"Schon gut, vergiss es." meinte er nur leise.

Diese verdammte Vertrag brachte nichts als Ärger.

**Kapitel 16 - Stille**

Die Cantina war voll um diese Uhrzeit. Abends war hier eh die Hölle los. Sie sah einige Kopfgeldjäger die sie kannte. Sie stand vom Tisch auf, ging in eine kleine Nische, zog den Holokommunikator aus der Tasche. Kurz kontaktierte Kara Maras und brachte ihn auf den neusten Stand der Dinge.

"Manchmal sollte man dich Ohrfeigen, den ganzen lieben langen Tag. Wie kommen wir aus der Scheiße raus?" fragte er sie kurzerhand.

"Wir machen weiter wie bisher. Wenn ich jetzt sofort drauf anspringe haben die was sie wollen. Bly hat ein paar Folterwunden, das war es. Also nichts ernstes. Wann bist du hier?" sie rieb sich die brennenden Augen.

"Ich würde 6 Stunden schätzen. Kannst du solange ohne mich?" grinste er.

"Nein, ich sterbe mein Liebling, ohne dich an meiner Seite. Blöde Frage. In 6 Stunden am Treffpunkt. Sei vorsichtig." sie beendete das Hologespräch und ging zurück zu den anderen.

Es machte ihr mehr zu schaffen als sie sich anmerken ließ. Die ganze Sache war aberwitzig. Wie hatte die schwarze Sonne von ihrem Vertrag erfahren? Und wenn Dal von der ganzen Sache Wind bekommen hatte, dann konnte sie schon einmal anfangen ihre Rüstung zu verstärken.

"Und? Was sagt er?" riss Ashoka sie aus ihren Gedanken.

"Wir haben 6 Stunden Zeit. War mir aber schon klar. Ich hatte allerdings damit gerechnet das es länger dauert den hier raus zu hauen." sie stieß Bly leicht mit dem Ellenbogen an den Arm.

"Kann ja nicht alles schwer sein." meinte er nur.

"Nimmt der Beruhigungsmittel oder ist er einfach so?" seufzte sie.

"Eher das genaue Gegenteil. Was ist los mit dir?" Cody sah ihn fragend an.

"Solange wir nicht von diesem verfluchten Planeten runter sind, atme ich nicht auf." knurrte er nur.

"Bitte, gern geschehen. Ja, der Vogel hätte mir die Rübe runter gepustet wenns nicht Cad gewesen wäre. Und ja, ich bin verletzt und sollte eigentlich nicht meinen Arsch ohne Rüstung riskieren. Ihr macht mich wahnsinnig. Ich brauch n freien Kopf." sie stand auf und ging an die Bar.

"Scheiß Tag gehabt?" Lanothir stand plötzlich neben ihr.

"Nein, mir scheinen Tattoines Sonnen aus dem Arsch. Verflucht, Maras hatte Recht. Ich hab einen an der Klatsche." seufzte sie nur.

"Das wissen wir alle. Dina, gibst du uns zwei Net'ra gal? Danke dir Schätzchen." er sah die Barbedienung an.

"Ich steh unter Schmerzmitteln, hab den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen, ... du trägst mich auf mein Schiff wenn Maras sich meldet, okay?" Alkohol war nicht unbedingt jetzt das Richtige, das war ihr bewusst.

"Du kannst auch bei mir bleiben." grinste er, zahlte und reichte ihr das Glas.

"Das war eine einmalige Sache. Ich war betrunken, du warst jenseits von gut und böse,..." das Gefühl der Vertrautheit erwachte wieder in ihr.

Es war so wenige Tage her das sie Laros und Xeros gehen hatte lassen müssen und doch ... das es eine so große Lücke hinterlassen hatte, das war ihr nicht bewusst gewesen. Sie vermisste das sie einfach zusammen gesessen hatten, einfach nur über Kleinigkeiten gelacht hatten, das sie sich so gut kannten das alles ohne Worte lief, ein Blick hatte gereicht um den anderen zu verstehen.

"Auf Laros und Xeros." meinte er als wenn er ihre Gedanken lesen konnte.

"Auf die beiden.",

ihm zur Liebe trank sie mit,

"Das Zeug wird von Cantina zu Cantina miserabler."

Was auch immer es war. Es war kein mandalorianischer Net'ra gal. Ihr Hals brannte schlimmer als sonst.

"Die versuchen es zumindest. Was machst du jetzt? Neue Crew, völlige Anfänger. Kar, ich bitte dich. Klonkrieger? Meinst du die bekommen das auf die Reihe? Die würden nicht mal die erste Runde bei der großen Jagd überstehen, geschweige denn gegen einen meiner Jungs stehen bleiben und die sind 6 und 8." er stellte das Glas ab.

"Warum müsst ihr sie immer unterschätzen?" sie war es leid sich rechtfertigen zu müssen.

"Ich glaub kaum das ne Kopie ans Original ran kommt." meinte er nur trocken.

"Autsch." grinste sie, stieß ihn an den Arm.

Wie sie war er mit Jango befreundet gewesen.

"Ach komm schon. Irgendwie hab ich recht." er sah sie an.

"Nein, hast du nicht." konterte sie lachend.

"Das sagst du nur weil du mit einem von denen was hast." der Satz saß.

Sie spürte wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss.

"Wir ... Cody und ich haben nichts miteinander. Vielleicht ... ich ... Man, lass das. ich hasse solche Fragen, das weisst du." sie wich seinem Blick aus.

"Jap, ich böser böser Mann.",

er lachte,

"Ich will einfach nur, dass du mal nachdenkst. Das wars."

"Das hab ich mein Lieber, lange. Lass uns das Thema wechseln, ja?" seufzte sie.

Er tat es, nicht um ihr einen Gefallen zu tun, sondern weil er wusste was passierte wenn sie gereizt war, das wir ihr mehr als bewusst.

"Lanothir? Der ist noch immer auf Nar Shadaa? Ich dachte der wollte zurück. Ähm, Kara, wie viele hattest du?" er grinste als sie zu ihm auf die Brücke kam.

"Vier. Ich rate dir, niemals auf leeren Magen und in Kombination mit Schmerzmitteln." sie schwankte leicht, ließ sich auf den CoPiloten Sitz fallen.

"Du strahlst nur wie schon seit Tagen nicht mehr." meinte er ruhig, startete die Maschinen.

"Tat mal gut mit jemandem zu reden den man seit Jahren kennt und dabei nicht n Blaster in der Hand hält. Du, ich leg mich hin. Das war zu viel die letzten 2 Tage." sie stand auf.

"Die lernen es nicht mehr, oder?" er fiel in Mando'a über.

Ein einfaches Spielchen, das sie seit Jahren betrieben. Nur war es meist der volltrunkene Xeros gewesen der geantwortet hatte.

"Nein. Erst wenn wir einen schwulen Manda'lor haben." wie er fiel sie ins gewohnte Mando'a über.

Die Müdigkeit hatte sie übermannt, sie war sofort eingeschlafen. Wieder herrschte Stille an Bord als sie aufwachte. Der erwartete Kater war ausgeblieben, aber noch immer pochten ihre Rippen. Sie machte das Licht an, setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

"Kara, du wirst zu alt für sowas." seufzte sie, zog sich an und stand endgültig auf.

Sie liebte die wenigen Augenblicke der absoluten Stille an Bord, wenn sie selbst die Triebwerke kaum hörte. Deshalb war sie Kopfgeldjägerin geworden. Die wenigen Momente der Ruhe waren etwas wert. Leise ging sie auf die Brücke, fand dort aber nur Cody der dort saß und einfach nur ins All starrte. Sie sagte nichts, lehnte sich nur an eine Konsole, folgte seinem Blick hinaus. Einige Minuten blieb das Schweigen.

"Ich weiss das du da bist." meinte er plötzlich, brach die Stille.

"Und? Stört dich das?" sie stand auf, kam zu ihm.

"Nein, ich mag es nur nicht wenn man sich dann an schweigt." er sah weiterhin einfach ins All.

"Hast du was auf dem Herzen?" sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Ich bin vorhin aufgewacht und ... mir ist klar geworden das ich nicht zurück kann. Alles was mir eingetrichtert worden ist, mein ganzes Leben, ... Ich frage mich ernsthaft ob ich vorher eins hatte." er schloss die Augen, legte die Hände davor, rieb sich die Stirn.

Es tat ihr weh, sie wusste nicht warum, aber es tat ihr unendlich weh ihn so zu sehen. Sie kniete sich neben ihn, nahm seine Hände in ihre.

"Sag mir einfach das du es nicht bereust. Das es kein Fehler war bei mir zu bleiben." sie sah in eindringlich an.

"Warum?" eine einfache Frage.

"Weil mir das wichtig ist." sie spürte wie er zitterte.

"Es war kein Fehler, es ist nur ... seltsam, das ist alles." ihre Blicke trafen sich.

"Lass dir Zeit. Man gewöhnt sich an alles. Manchmal dauert es nur ein wenig." sie ließ seine Hände los, stand auf.

Die Antwort genügte ihr, vorerst. Sie kannte das. Wenn die Menschen um einen herum verletzt wurden im Kampf im täglichen Leben, man sie teilweise verlor, dann fing man an zu grübeln wenn man die Zeit dazu hatte. Die Klone kannten das nicht. Sie waren im Dauereinsatz gewesen, keine Zeit nochmal darüber nach zu denken. Und jetzt, ... jetzt hatten sie Zeit sich die Dinge durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen.

"Kara?" fragte er.

"Ja?" ihre Hand ruhte wieder auf seiner Schulter.

Er nahm sie am Handgelenk, zog sie sanft aber bestimmt auf seinen Schoß, hielt sie in seinen Armen, schwieg erneut. Lächelnd lehnte sie den Kopf an seine Schulter, legte ihrerseits die Arme um ihn.

"Hast du noch Platz in deiner Crew für einen völligen Idioten?" flüsterte er.

"Natürlich. Ich hatte schon gedacht du fragst gar nicht mehr du Idiot. Einweisung brauchst du wohl kaum." lachte sie leise.

"Nein. Danke meine Kleine." er ging ihr sanft durchs Haar.

"Jetzt bin ich schon deine Kleine. Na wer ist hier der Boss?" gespielt beleidigt schlug sie ihm an den Oberarm.

Er lachte nur, küsste sie vorsichtig auf die Stirn und verfiel wieder ins Schweigen. Kara folgte seinem Blick hinaus. Von hier sah es einfach nur friedlich aus, kein Anzeichen für die Kriege die draußen tobten. Sie schloss die Augen, genoss einfach wieder die Stille und den Moment den sie beide teilten.

"Hat sonst noch jemand Nachricht von irgendjemandem bekommen?" Kara sah in die Runde, stemmte die Hände auf den Hioloprojektor.

Betretenes Schweigen. Fives starrte schon die ganze Zeit ins Nichts, Rex hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und schüttelte den Kopf, Bly schwieg noch immer und Echo sprach leise mit Ashoka.

"Hey ihr Zwei, ich red auch mit euch!" rief sie zu ihnen.

"Nein, nichts." meinte Ashoka.

"Geht mir genauso." zuckte Echo mit den Schultern.

Seufzend holte sie den Holopad von der Brücke.

"Ich hab das hier von Lanothir bekommen. Grins nicht so Maras. Deshalb hab ich mit ihm getrunken und ja, es war eine saublöde Idee. Das sind Aufzeichnungen von einem Kreuzer kurz vor der Order mit den Koordinaten einiger eurer Leute. Was noch aktuell ist und was nicht kann ich nicht sagen. Vielleicht lohnt es sich ja mal rein zu schauen. Es ist weniger als eine Woche vergangen, die Spuren sind noch warm. Versucht sie zu kontaktieren, findet raus was ihr könnt. Ich reiss euch nicht den Kopf wenns nicht klappt, aber ich will Ergebnisse. Uns sitzt die schwarze Sonne im Nacken und ich will nicht das jemand das durchmachen muss was Bly passiert ist. Was guckt ihr mich so an? Hopp. Ich werde nicht jünger." sie warf Rex das Holopad zu.

"Ja Ma'am." Fives salutierte nur um sie zu necken.

"Mach das nochmal und ich verpass dir ne Kopfnuss." grinste sie.

Sie ging mit Cody auf die Brücke. Einige Anzeigen streikten mal wieder. Kein Wunder, das Schiff war nicht mehr das jüngste. Sie rutschte unter die Konsole.

"Meinst du wir finden wen?" er reichte ihr das Werkzeug nach dem sie tastete.

"Einen Versuch ist es wert Cyar'ika." es rutschte ihr einfach raus.

"Ich versteh mal wieder nur die Hälfte." seufzte er.

"Cyar'ika heißt Schatz, Liebling auf Mando'a. Entschuldige, ist mir so rausgerutscht." sie spürte wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss und war froh das er ihr nicht ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

**Kapitel 17 - Eis**

Eisiger Wind schlug Kara vor den Visor. Das weiß des Schnees blendete wenn sie ihren Visor nicht hätte abblenden lassen. Eine reine Eislandlandschaft, kilometerweit. Einige Felsen brachen sich in den Landschaft, spitz, kalt Lebensfeindlich. Ihre Rüstung sorgte zwar dafür das sie ihre Körpertemperatur hielt, aber trotzdem glaubte sie die Kälte in den Beinen spüren zu können.

"Habe ich dir schon gesagt wie sehr ich dich für das hier hasse?" zum wiederholten Male hörte sie Maras über den Funk vor sich hin fluchen.

Er lag auf einem der Felsen, das Scharfschützengewehr im Anschlag.

"Ich glaube das sagtest du bereits ... 12 Mal. Echo?" Fives sah zu ihm.

"15 Mal. Es gibt tausende von Planeten da draußen. Warum musste es ausgerechnet Khorm sein? Und ja, ich schließe mich Maras an. Ich hasse diesen Eisbrocken." seufzte er.

Sie hatte ihn von Kyrimorut wieder mit genommen als Kal sie darum bat. Entweder ging er ihm auf die Nerven oder er war der Meinung das sie mehr Schutz brauchte.

"Ach kommt Jungs. Wäre euch Tattoine lieber?" sie schaute auf die Holokarte.

"Ich bring ihn um, ich schwöre dir, ich bringe ihn eigenhändig um." knurrte Cody.

Rex hatte die beiden Signale aufgespürt. Sie mussten noch hier sein. Die Signale waren schwach, aber sie waren da. Ob es nun eine Falle war oder nicht, Kara wollte es riskieren.

"Wen? Echo?" sie hörte Rex unterdrücktes Lachen heraus.

"Ach quatsch. Sinker oder Boost, wen ich zuerst in die Finger bekomme." meinte Cody nur.

"Hier wird niemand umgebracht. Ich dachte das kühlt mal eure Gemüter runter son Urlaub im Eis." grinste sie.

"Dann bist du eben fällig wenn wir zurück sind." Cody spielte den Beleidigten.

Lautes Lachen aller im internen Funk.

"Der war gut Commander." rutschte Fives raus.

Es fiel vor allem ihm schwer sich aus der alten Struktur zu lösen. Inzwischen überhörten sie es meist.

"Ich hätte es mir denken können das jetzt sowas kommt. Los jetzt." ihm war das ganze mehr als unangenehm, das merkte man.

"Das Kontern musst du noch üben Cody. Kar, 6 Clicks westlich, da ist was. Kommt mir komisch vor, kann aber auch nur n Wrack sein. Ich komm zu euch." Maras klinkte sich aus dem Funk.

"Dann hätten es sich die Schrottsammler schon längst geholt. Stimmt, da soll n Höhlensystem sein. Gute Lage in so einer Situation. Okay, auf auf Kinder." sie steckte die Holokarte ein.

Unrecht hatten sie mit ihrer Vermutung nicht. Kaum näherten sie sich dem Quadranten, da flogen ihnen auch schon die ersten Blasterschüsse um die Ohren. Die Felsen kurz vor dem Höhleneingang gaben genug Raum für Deckung. Maras hatte den nächsten Scharfschützenposten eingenommen.

"Nicht sofort zurück ballern. Maras, Aufklärung bitte!" sie blieb in Deckung mit gesichertem Gewehr und betete das die Munition nicht eingefroren war.

"Moment ... ich würde sagen Volltreffer wenn mich meine Augen nicht täuschen. Klonkrieger, aber nur einer. Rotweiße Rüstung, roter Iro, und verflucht sauer wie es mir scheint." hörte sie ihn.

"Das ist Boost. Aber wir haben hier auch das Signal von Sinker. Schauen wir mal." Cody nahm den Helm ab, stand auf.

"Bist du wahnsinnig?" fluchte Kara, aber zu spät.

Er ging aus der Deckung, streckte die Arme von sich um zu zeigen das dies kein Angriff war.

"Verflucht, Boost! Steck die Knarren ein. Wir sind nicht hier um dich umzulegen." brüllte er in die Richtung aus der die Schüsse kamen.

Stille, die Schüsse blieben aus.

"Commander?" kam zurück.

Cody und Echo warteten am Eingang auf Maras. Boost und Sinker waren in einem mehr als Besorgnis erregendem Zustand. Boost ging es noch einigermaßen gut. Außer etwas Wassermangel und ein paar leichten Wunden hatte er nichts. Mehr Sorgen machte Kara der andere, Sinker. Das mehr als improvisierte Lager auf dem er lag war pitschnass. Zwei tiefe Schnitte am Hals von einer Vibroklinge, schlampig versorgt, feuerrot und eindeutig infiziert. Mehrere gebrochene Rippen, ein Streifschuss Wunde an der Hüfte, ein offener Bruch des rechten Arms, ebenso schlampig versorgt. Der Mann glühte vor Fieber, war blass und ohne Bewusstsein. Sie spürte kaum einen Puls unter ihren Fingern.

"Wann ist das passiert?" sie kniete sich zu ihm.

"Was geht dich das an? Wer ist sie? Wag dich nicht ihn anzurühren." Boost war misstrauisch, das ließ er sie deutlich spüren.

Seine Hand lag auf seinem Blaster am Gürtel.

"Beruhig dich. Eine Freundin. Alles andere dauert jetzt zu lange zu erklären. Lass sie, sie weiss was sie tut." Rex zog ihn zur Seite.

"Kann ich dir zur Hand gehen?" Fives kam zu ihr.

"Nein, ich muss mir erstmal n Überblick verschaffen. Was ist passiert und wie lange ist das her? Boost bitte. Wenn du nicht willst das dein Kumpel hier das zeitliche segnet dann hilf mir endlich." sie drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Vor ungefähr 4 Tagen. Erst haben uns die Einheimischen hier zugesetzt und dann hat ihn irgendein ... Vieh angegriffen. Ich hab getan was ich konnte, aber hab keine Sanitäterausbildung." Boost rutschte an der Wand zu Boden.

"Ganz ruhig. Das wird schon. Maras? Zurück zum Schiff, lande hier so nah wie es geht und beeil dich! Ich will nicht noch einen verlieren." sie packte ihr Erste Hilfe Pack aus.

"Auf ner Skala von eins bis 10, wobei 10 2 Sekunden vor Exitus heisst?" man hörte förmlich wie er sich den Schnee von der Rüstung wischte.

"Ich würd sagen 9,5 also beweg deinen Hintern." fluchte sie.

Sie versorgte die Wunden neu, tat ihr Menschen möglichstes um seinen Zustand soweit zu stabilisieren das er den Transport ins Schiff überstand. Fives und Rex gingen ihr so gut es ging zur Hand. Cody und Echo sprachen leise mit Boost, der ihr völlig am Ende seiner Kräfte schien. Nachdem sie mehr Schmerzmittel verabreicht hatte, die selbst einen Sarlacc ins Land der Träume geschickt hätten, schlug er tatsächlich für einen Moment die Augen auf, sah sie an. Die Schnitte an seinem Hals rissen wieder auf als er etwas sagen wollte. Kara presste sofort ein Tuch darauf.

"Nicht, nicht sprechen. Warte.",

sie nahm seine gesunden Hand,

"Ja einmal drücken, wenn nein, lass es einfach. Verstanden?"

Sie spürte wie er leicht zudrückte, kaum Kraft dahinter.

"Gut, ist schonmal ein Anfang. Nur zuhören. Ich bin weder hier um dir ein Ende zu bereiten, noch um dich festzunehmen oder was dir sonst noch einfällt. Ich bin hier weil ich dir helfen will, und keine Angst, das selbe gilt für Boost. Wir holen euch aus dieser Eishölle, aber dafür musst du am Atmen bleiben. Hälst du durch? Oder kann ich mir das alles sparen?" sie wollte seinen Willen wecken.

Sie spürte wie sein Atem unregelmäßiger wurde, sich seine Hand in ihrer zur Faust ballte. Selbst das war zuviel für seinen geschundenen Körper.

"Ganz ruhig, entspann dich. Ich bekomm dich schon wieder auf die Beine. Rex? Drück das Tuch weiter auf die Halswunden. Ich muss den Bruch neu richten. Ich warne dich schonmal vor, das wird richtig weh tun, also schick ich dich mal lieber ins Land der Träume. Ruh dich einfach aus, wir machen schon die Arbeit." lächelte sie.

Sie gab ihm ein Betäubungsmittel und in Kombination mit den ohnehin schon überdosierten Schmerzmitteln schickte ihn das wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit. Erleichtert atmete sie auf, schob die Knochen wieder in die korrekte Position und schiente den Arm. Sie sah wie Rex blass wurde.

"Kipp mir hier nicht um. Gerade du solltest so etwas gewohnt sein." lachte sie leise.

"Bei dem knackenden Geräusch wird mir immer übel." meinte er nur.

"Ich hab mir schon mal selbst n Beinbruch gerichtet, nicht schön. Bin da Kara. Ach du scheiße ... na das nenne ich eher 9,9. Der hat ne Blutvergiftung, das sieht man doch." Maras kam dazu.

Vorsichtig beugte er sich über sie, die Hand auf ihrer Schulter.

"Ich weiss, da arbeite ich gerade dran es unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Kriegen wir den ins Schiff ohne das er uns hopps geht?" sie sah ihn direkt an.

"Ich hab Angst ihn anzufassen und er allein davon krepiert. Wir versuchen es. Die Fläche vorn war groß genug, bin gleich hier vor dieser Höhle gelandet." er schnappte sich Boost, zog ihn auf die Beine.

"Schafft er es?" Cody kam zu ihr.

"Ich weiss es nicht, ich fürchte nicht." seufzte sie, spürte wieder diese Wut auf ihre eigene Hilflosigkeit in sich aufsteigen.

Alles hatte Kal in stand setzen lassen, nur der Koltotank war immer noch defekt. Sie schallt sich selbst dafür, das sie es noch immer nicht selbst in Auftrag gegeben hatte. Jetzt hatte sie ihn mehr als gebraucht. Sinker war in einem so kritischen Zustand das sie die Arbeit dem Medidroiden die Arbeit überließ, da sie Angst hatte das der kleinste Fehler tödliche Folgen gehabt hätte. Müde ging sie sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht. Sie hatte sich in den Besprechungsraum gesetzt, wollte ihre Ruhe.

"Wie gehts dir?" Cody blieb in der Tür stehen.

"Ich mach mir Sorgen, aber sonst körperlich soweit gut." sie starrte in den Tee in ihren Händen.

"Dir gehts dreckig, seh ich doch. Also hör auf dich und mich zu belügen." er kam rein, schloss die Tür.

"Ja, mir gehts scheiße, aber was soll ich machen? Du warst selbst in meiner Position, erst deine Crew, dann du selbst. Wenn ich mich hängen lasse, dann zieh ich die anderen ..." begann sie.

"Hör auf. Wenn es dir dreckig geht, dann lass es raus, das sagst du die ganze Zeit. Mit gegenüber kannst du das machen." er unterbrach sie, blieb vor ihr stehen.

Warum sie diese Worte so sauer machten, das konnte sie sich nicht erklären, aber es war so. Stocksauer sprang sie auf.

"Warum sollte ich das tun? Weil mich die Trauer noch auffrisst? Weil ich jeden Tag mit der Angst beginne das mir die schwarze Sonne wieder näher ist? Das mir irgendein Jäger demnächst vielleicht den Kopf weg pustet?" schrie sie ihre Wut heraus.

"Nein, weil du mir wichtig bist und mir etwas bedeutest und ich es nicht ertragen kann zuzusehen wie du zugrunde gehst." ein einfacher Satz, und doch saß er.

Ihre Wut verrauchte so schnell wie sie gekommen war.

"Cody..." stotterte sie.

Er sagte nichts, nahm sie in seine Arme, hielt sie einfach.

**Kapitel 18 - Erinnerungen**

_-Traum-_

Wieder und wieder hörte er die schweren Erschütterungen der Impulsgranaten. Die Erde unter ihren Füßen bebte. Blasterschüsse schossen so dicht an ihrer Deckung vorbei das er glaubte die Hitze auf seiner Haut zu spüren.

"Na so hab ich mir das vorgestellt. Sagte sie nicht, rein, holen und raus? Das Paket wäre abreise fertig?" hörte er Xeros über den Funk brüllen.

"Sie neigt zu Untertreibungen, das weisst du doch." Laros neigte sich aus der Deckung, schoss erneut.

"Man merkt ihr seid Bruder und Schwester." lachte er selbst.

"Hey, Klappe. Ich muss zielen." zischte Laros, eindeutig beleidigt.

"Ich mein ja nur ... RUNTER!" er sprang aus der Deckung, riss Laros im letzten Moment runter als die Blastersalve einschlug.

Beide stürzten hart zu Boden. Stechender Schmerz machte sich in seinem Rücken breit. Ihm wurde seltsam zu mute, spürte warme Nässe seinen Rücken herunter laufen. Er spürte seine Beine nicht.

"Maras! Was zum ... Ach du scheiße ... bleib liegen, nicht bewegen." Laros Stimme war voller Panik.

"Was ist denn?" völlig perplex fasste er sich mit der Hand an die Quelle des Schmerzes. Als er sie zurück zog sah er das Blut seine Finger herunter rinnen...

Panisch atmend schoss Maras aus dem Schlaf hoch, den Blaster, der sonst neben ihm lag in der Hand. Kalter Schweiß lief ihm übers Gesicht und den Rücken runter. Er war auf der Brücke eingeschlafen während er den Computer gewartet hatte.

"Hey, alles in Ordnung? Du siehst aus als hättest du n Gespenst gesehen." Rex kam auf die Brücke.

"Man könnte es so nennen. Ich hasse diesen Sektor. Irgendwas ist hier das einem ziemlich unangenehme Erinnerungen in den Kopf haut, aber der blöde Antrieb muss ja hier versagen." er wischte sich den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht.

"Mir hat mal jemand erzählt das hier in der Nähe eine Sith Akademie gewesen wäre. Die Dunkle Seite wäre hier unglaublich stark." Cody kam dazu.

"Lass mich raten, Kenobi?" grinste Rex.

"Volltreffer. Mir gehts aber ähnlich. Wo ist Kara?" Cody sah hinaus.

"Den Antrieb wieder in stand setzen. Unsere alte Lady hört nur auf den Boss." Maras gab es auf sich wieder auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren.

"Wie geht's Sinker? Hat jemand was gehört? Mir hat der Medidroide gedroht mich zu verschrotten als ich nach ihm sehen wollte." Rex unterdrückte ein Lachen.

"Kara meinte unverändert. Wir sollen warten. Boost erholt sich, das mit Sinker macht ihn allerdings echt fertig. Erinnerst du dich noch an die Geschichte mit den Beiden, Wulff und dem Jedi Plo?" Cody setzte sich auf eine der inaktiven Konsolen.

"Oh ja, hat ja ewig die Runde gemacht. Oder die alte Geschichte mit dem Virus? Man ich glaub bis heute nicht das ich da wirklich lebend raus gekommen bin." lachte Rex in sich hinein.

"Was ich nie vergessen werde ist die Geschichte auf Umbara. Ich hab nur deine Berichte gelesen, aber das hat mir gereicht." Cody wurde ernst.

"Jetzt wirds spannend. Erzählen." Maras verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Kriegsgeschichten waren immer intressant.

"Verflucht! Warum tust du das Mama an?" Kara schlug fluchend auf die Konsole.

Der Antrieb zickte heute mehr als jemals zuvor rum. Jemand kam zu ihr, blieb aber in der Tür stehen. Kara schaute unruhig aus dem Schacht hoch. Sie hasste das wenn jemand das tat.

"Boost! Man, erschreck mich doch nicht so." sie stand auf.

"Entschuldige. Kann ich dir helfen? Technik ist mein Fachgebiet." er kam zu ihr.

"Klar, probiers. Wenn meine kleine Ad'ika auf dich hört." lachte sie.

"Ad'ika? Kind? Netter Name für ein Schiff." meinte er ruhig.

Kara strahlte, nahm ihn in ihre Arme und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Endlich mal jemand der Mando'a versteht!" sie ließ von ihm.

"Na das nenn ich eine stürmische Begrüßung. Lass mich mal die Lady anschauen." er löste eine Abdeckung und öffnete die Verkabelungsabdeckung.

"Wo hast du das gelernt?" sie kniete sich neben ihn, schaute ihm zu.

"Mein Mando'a? Während der Ausbildung. Wenn sich die Ausbilder so unterhalten dann lernt man es entweder oder man kommt nie auf seine Fehler. So, das sollte gehen. Starte das Programm neu." er schraubte die Abdeckung wieder drauf.

Sie startete die Maschinen neu im Testmodus. Sie liefen wieder ohne Probleme.

"Du bist ein Genie. Danke." lächelte sie.

"Gern. Und ... danke für eure Hilfe. Ich weiss zu schätzen was ihr für uns getan habt, auch wenn ich es nicht so zeige." er wich ihrem Blick aus.

"Den Satz hab ich in letzter Zeit des öfteren gehört. Mach dir nichts draus." lachte sie.

_- Traum -_

Umbara. Die Dunkelheit machte einem schwer zu schaffen, man hatte keine Sicht und wusste nie was als nächstes passierte. Selbst die Pflanzenwelt war einem mehr als feindlich gesinnt. Überall um ihn herum schlugen Blasterschüsse ein, die Schlacht tobte. Um ihn herum fielen seine Männer wie Streichhölzer. In einem Verzweiflungsakt sprang er mit feuernden Blaster aus der Deckung, brachte einige der Gegner zu Fall. Umbaraner in Klonrüstungen, so hatte man es ihnen gesagt. Er warf sich hinter einem Baum oder was immer das sein mochte, in Deckung, entdeckte eine Leiche der vermeintlichen Gegner, aber da war etwas seltsam. Er nahm dem Toten den Helm ab und ... es war ein Klon ...

Rex fuhr hoch. Sein Herz raste. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, das er einen Moment weg gedöst war. Einen Moment war er sich weder bewusst wo er war, noch ob er überhaupt wach war. Es hatte sich so real angefühlt. Er legte das Holopad wieder auf den Tisch, rieb sich die Augen. Solange hatte er die Erinnerungen daran so tief in sich begraben. Er spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

"Lass dich nicht darauf ein. In diesem System gibt es einen Nebel, der gräbt in deinen Erinnerungen, tief und schmerzlich und lässt sie dich die nochmals durch machen. Ich hab ihn das erste Mal auch nicht bemerkt. Es ist nicht schön seinen Geburtsort brennen zu sehen." Kara stand hinter ihm.

"Was ist mit den anderen? Keiner von denen?" er versuchte sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

"Noch nicht, aber Maras hats durch. Ich hoffe für Sinker das es ihn nicht erwischt. Tief Durchatmen. Geht gleich wieder." lächelte sie und ging.

_- Traum -_

Die Wut und gleichzeitig die Verzweiflung in ihm lieferten sich einen harten Kampf. Es waren Kadetten, noch Kinder. Wie konnten die Separatisten auf die Idee kommen hier auf Kamino. ihrer Heimat einzufallen? Er sah die Angst und gleichzeitig aber auch die Entschlossenheit in ihren Augen und dann fielen die ersten Blasterschüsse. Nicht hier, der einzige Platz an dem so etwas wie ein zuhause fühlte. Explosionen erfüllten den Raum und ...

Echo schreckte auf, stieß sich schmerzhaft die Stirn an einer Durastahlstrebe. Er stand mit Fives in der Waffenkammer, ging das Arsenal durch. War er wirklich einen Moment weg gedöst? Wenn, dann waren es nur Sekunden gewesen.

"Hey, was los? Du siehst aus als hättest du n Gespenst gesehen." Fives sah in besorgt an.

"Nichts, schon gut." meinte er nur, wich aus.

Auf blöde Sprüche hatte er jetzt gar keine Lust. Und doch wanderten seine Gedanken wieder zurück an den Tag.

_- Traum -_

Die Schlacht tobte, seine Männer fielen, einer nach dem nächsten. Die Separatisten waren ihnen haushoch überlegen. Es war ein Akt der Verzweiflung, nicht mehr. Er versuchte so viele von ihnen mit zu nehmen wie es ging und so viele seiner Männer am Leben zu halten wie es ihm möglich war. Er hörte die völlig überforderten Sanitäter über Funk, Anfragen nach Verstärkung, hörte teilweise wie sie fielen. Er koordinierte alles so gut es ging, aber doch wurden sie in die enge getrieben. Er war für sie verantwortlich, er musste zusehen so viele wie möglich lebend aus der Schlacht zu bekommen, für den nächsten Einsatz. Scheinbar ein verlorenes Ziel. Eine Rakete schlug kurz neben ihm ein, die Druckwelle schleuderte ihn zurück. Schmerzhaft spürte er seine Schulter unter dem Druck nachgeben ...

Cody riss die Augen auf. Er hatte nur die Daten auf dem Holoprojektor anschauen wollen. Sein Puls raste, er bekam kaum Luft, blanke Panik machte sich in ihm breit. Kara war plötzlich bei ihm, hielt ihn in ihren Armen. Allein ihre Anwesenheit ließ ihn ruhiger werden. Sie sagte nichts, fragte nicht. Er lehnte den Kopf an ihre Schulter, schloss die Augen. Schwach fiel ihm der Geruch von Schmiermitteln und Metall auf. Ihr Herzschlag war ruhig und gleichmäßig, nahm ihm das letzte bisschen Panik. Ihre Hand strich sanft über seinen Rücken. Kurz sah er auf, schaute in ihre vertrauten blauen Augen.

"Wieder im hier und jetzt?" lächelte sie.

"Kommt mir zumindest so vor." er zog sie an sich, küsste sie.

"Ja, mir auch." lachte sie, schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken, küsste ihn leidenschaftlicher.

Ein heftiges Räuspern hinter ihnen ließ sie zusammen fahren. Rex stand da geduldig, grinsend die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

"Macht weiter, ich hab Zeit." er lehnte sich an die Wand.

"Scherzkeks. Was ist Rex?" knurrte er.

"Der Antrieb läuft wieder einwandfrei. Wir können von hier verschwinden. Ich lass euch zwei dann mal wieder allein.",

er ging Richtung Brücke,

"Leute, haltet euch von den zwei Turteltäubchen fern, die ...Auhh, bin ja schon weg."

Kara gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

"Und nun?" Cody ließ die Arme um ihre Hüften gelegt.

"Schauen wir das wir hier weg kommen und ziehen uns nach Kyrimorut zurück. Ich muss mit Kal reden und meine Rüstung reparieren." lachte sie und ließ ihn los.

Er schaute ihr nach als sie Richtung Brücke ging, setzte sich auf eine Ecke des Holoprojektors, hing einfach nur seinen Gedanken nach.

"Die Frau hat was, nicht wahr Commander?" Boost kam zu ihm aus dem Antriebsraum, wischte sich die Hände an einem Lappen ab.

"Das kannst du laut sagen." meinte er nur.

"Zwischen ihr und dir läuft was, oder?" er setzte sich auf eine der rumstehenden leeren Kisten.

"Das werde ich dir sicher nicht erzählen." grinste er.

"Hab ich mir schon gedacht. Danke nochmal das ihr aufgekreuzt seid." meinte er ruhig.

"Bedank dich bei Rex. Er hat es raus gefunden. Lass uns zu den anderen auf die Brücke. Ich will wissen woran wir sind." er stand auf.

Er hasste es untätig rum zu sitzen.

**Kapitel 19 - Entscheidungen**

Kyrimorut. So oft Kara jetzt schon hier gewesen war in der kurzen Zeit, es war immer wieder seltsam zu wissen warum dieser Ort existierte. Es waren inzwischen mehr ehemalige Klonsoldaten hier als sie erwartet hatte. Inzwischen schien es sich herum zu sprechen. Sie war froh darüber das ihnen hier eine neue Chance geboten wurde auf ein eigentlich normales Leben. Sinker hatte den Transport seinem Zustand entsprechend gut überstanden. Zwei Medidroiden nahmen ihr den Verletzten ab und ihre Crew gesellte sich zu ihren ehemaligen Soldaten. Cody blieb kurz bei ihr stehen.

"Geh schon. Genieß den kurzen Urlaub. Ich muss allein mit Kal reden." lächelte sie.

"Sicher? Ich bleib sonst ..." begann er.

"Nein, geh. Ihr braucht alle mal Zeit unter Euresgleichen. Ich hab Arbeit vor mir und dabei will ich meine Ruhe." sie nahm die Tasche mit ihrer zerstörten Rüstung.

Sie ging zu der Unterkunft von Kal Skirata.

"Kar'ika." Kal kam zu ihr, nahm sie kurz in den Arm.

"Nenn mich nochmal so und wir beide bekommen ein Problem." grinste sie, froh wieder auf Mando'a sprechen zu können.

Basic war unter menschlichen Wesen einfach, aber bei so mancher anderen Spezies eine echte Drohung war keinesfalls ernst gemeint. Er nannte sie immer so wenn sie unter sich waren.

"Man sagte mir du willst mit mir allein sprechen?" er bot ihr einen Stuhl an.

"Ja, da sind ein paar Dinge. Ich werd ein paar Tage hier bleiben. Mein Rüstung und ich sind ganz schön ramponiert und Maras will ein paar Tage zu seiner Familie. Verstehe ich voll und ganz. Er nimmt sein Schiff und lässt meins hier. Ich will das du dir meine Jungs schnappst. Das sie vorerst die Rüstungen von Xeros und Laros genommen haben, schön und gut, aber ..." begann sie, redete einfach drauf los.

"Traditionsbewusst wie immer Freut mich. Ich übernehme das Kar'ika. Und was die Reparaturen angeht. Mein Heim sei dein Heim, oder deine Werkstatt, wie mans sieht. Da ist noch mehr, das sieht man dir an und dafür muss man kein Jedi sein." er unterbrach ihren Redeschwall einen Moment.

"Was willst du zuerst hören? Die komplizierte oder die schlimme Sache?" seufzte sie.

Es fiel ihr nicht leicht darüber zu reden, vor allem nicht mit ihm.

"Erst die komplizierte Sache, dann sind meine Kopfschmerzen schon da Mädchen." er setzte sich jetzt zu ihr.

"Zwischen Cody und mir, da entwickelt sich etwas und ich weiss nicht ob ich es zulassen soll oder ... Ich hab ihn echt gern, aber ... Kal, er ist ein Klonkrieger! Das kann ich dem armen Kerl nicht antun. Du weisst wie ich bin." sie spürte wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss.

Die ganze Sache war ihr mehr als unangenehm, aber sie hatte gerade niemand anderen zum reden. Seufzend stützte sie den Kopf auf ihre Hand.

"Du glaubst ich bin der richtige für einen solchen Rat?",

er lachte kurz,

"Ich kenn ihn nicht so gut wie du, aber... ich hab ihm zweimal angeboten hier zu bleiben, jedes Mal der selbe Satz als Antwort 'Ich lass sie nicht im Stich.' und der Blick der dann zu dir ging. Ich bin vielleicht alt, aber nicht dumm und blind. Gib euch eine Chance Kleine. Er will mehr von dir, das kannst du mir glauben."

"So, und nun, gut das du sitzt. Nun zur Katastrophe. Ich hab den Auftrag doch von Obi Wan angenommen. Tja, dumm nur das mir jetzt die schwarze Sonne im Nacken sitzt. Jemand hat geplaudert und Dal weiss scheinbar Bescheid." erzählte sie so trocken wie es ging.

"Du machst Scherze." Kal sah sie ungläubig an.

"Ich wünschte es wäre so." sie rieb sich die Augen.

"Na da hast du dir ja einen Fisch geangelt. Hier bist du denk ich mal sicher aber sonst ... Da musst du allein durch. Kar'ika, sonst informierst du dich besser, aber ich versteh schon. Inhaftierung oder Tötung?" seufzend stand er auf.

"Tötung vorzugsweise." sie stand ebenso auf.

"Von einem Jedi so ein Auftrag und ausgerechnet du. Dunkle Zeiten. Da vorn kannst du deine Rüstung wieder auf Vordermann bringen. Ich schnapp mir mal deine Crew ... Wer gehört nun fest wieder dazu?" er ging zur Tür.

"Rex, Fives und Cody, aber nimm Echo dazu. Den will ich auch dabei haben." sie nahm die Tasche mit ihrer defekten Rüstung.

"Ist das der, der Laros erschossen hat?" er sah kurz zweifelnd zu ihr.

"Ja. Wer meinen Bruder erschießt, der muss sich mir gegenüber beweisen bevor ich mir überlege ihm den Kopf runter zu ballern." grinste sie.

"Na deinen Humor hast du zumindest noch." kopfschüttelnd ging er hinaus.

Die Nacht war herein gebrochen. Sie kam langsamer voran als sie erwartet hatte. Die ganze Brustplatte hatte mehr Schaden abbekommen als sie berechnet hatte. Eigentlich wollte sie nur etwas Ruhe, hatte sich etwas Abseits der Siedlung ihr eigenes Lager errichtet. Es tat ihr gut für einige Momente ihr eigener Herr sein zu können. Sie sah in die tanzenden Flammen des Feuers, lehnte sich an den warmen Felsen hinter ihr, dachte an die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage, an alles was auf sie eingeprasselt war.

"Du verziehst dich einfach und sagst nicht mal was." Cody kam plötzlich zu ihrem Lagerplatz.

"Was machst du denn hier? Wie hast du mich ... Kal, ich bring dich um. Na los, komm her." seufzte sie, rutschte etwas zur Seite.

"Warum bist du ohne ein Wort gegangen?" er setzte sich neben sie.

"Ich wollte nachdenken. Sag bloß nicht du hast dir Sorgen gemacht? Ich bin ein großes Mädchen." lachend lehnte sie sich an ihn.

"Das ist die einfachste Ausrede die ich seit langem von dir höre." er lachte leise, legte den Arm um sie.

"Erwischt. Ich hasse lange Abschiede. Meine Kunden und meine Ziele erwarten das auch nicht von mir." sie schmiegte sich an seine Brust.

"Das glaube ich dir sofort." er sah ins Feuer.

Angenehmes Schweigen machte sich breit. Leise war das knistern des Feuers zu hören, die Laute einiger Tiere in der Dunkelheit, sonst nichts. Seine Nähe, seine Wärme, die Vertrautheit, es war als wenn sie ihn seit Jahren an ihrer Seite hätte. Ruhig hörte sie sein Herz schlagen, spürte seinen warmen Atmen auf ihrer Haut.

"Hast du uns Skirata auf den Hals gehetzt?" fragte er plötzlich.

Sie hörte aber heraus, das er nicht wütend war. Es war nur ein ganz normales Gespräch.

"Jap, ich dachte ein paar kleine Lektionen könnten euch nicht schaden." lächelte sie.

"Du lebst strikt nach Resol'Nare meinte er. Stimmt das?" er strich ihr sanft über den Arm.

"Ja, entweder ganz oder man lässt es. Wenn jetzt die Sache mit den Clans kommt, ja ich gehöre zum Fett Clan und das schon lange. Dafür hat Jango schon gesorgt." seufzte sie.

"Das war kein Vorwurf, ich war nur .. neugierig, das ist alles." er wurde unruhig.

"Hör schon auf, alles in Ordnung. Eifersüchtig?" lachte sie.

Sie sah wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Lächelnd setzte sie sich auf, legte die Hand an seine Wange und küsste ihn einfach. Sie spürte wie er die Arme um ihre Hüften legte und sie sanft aber bestimmend auf seinen Schoß zog. Überrascht über soviel Initiative seinerseits ließ sie es einfach zu, setzte sich breitbeinig auf seine Oberschenkel.

"Das machst du nur weil wir allein sind." lachte sie, legte die Stirn an seine.

"Ich habe noch nie einen Menschen wie dich getroffen." den Ernst in seiner Stimme hatte sie nicht erwartet.

"Mach jetzt keinen Unsinn." flüsterte sie.

"Habe ich nicht vor." meinte er nur.

"Ich habe geahnt das Kal mit dir darüber spricht und nur mit dir, oder? Der kann bei sowas einfach nicht die Klappe halten." sie legte die Arme um seinen Nacken, wissend was jetzt kommen würde.

"Ja, keine Sorge, aber die anderen sind weder blind noch dumm. Und das Rex Bescheid weiß, na da bin ich sehr sicher. Mir ist das alles egal Kara. Von mir aus kann es jeder wissen. Ich liebe dich." drei einfache Worte.

Von drei weiteren Männern in ihrem Leben hatte sie diese schon gehört, aber noch nie so aufrichtig wie von ihm. Ihr Herz schlug heftig in ihrer Brust, Tränen der Rührung brannten in ihren Augen.

"Ich liebe dich auch." hörte sie sich selbst sagen.

"Ich kann und will nicht mehr ohne dich. Bleib bei mir Kara, bis ans Ende." er zog sie dichter an sich.

"Hast du mir gerade einen Antrag gemacht?" verblüfft sah sie ihn an, setzte sich etwas auf.

"Könnte man so sagen. Und? Deine Antwort?" sein Blick war fest, entschlossen.

Er meinte es ernst, das war kein mehr als geschmackloser Scherz.

"Ja, ich ... du bist verrückt, aber ja." lachend liefen ihr ein paar Tränen über die Wangen.

"Kein Grund zu weinen. So schlimm bin ich nun auch nicht." lächelnd wischte er sie ihr von den Wangen.

"Du bist unmöglich." mit einem Kuss wehrte sie eine weitere Antwort ab.

Sie dachte an Kal und war sich nicht sicher. Sollte sie ihn für seine Einmischung Ohrfeigen oder ihm danken? Sie entschied sich für letzteres. Immerhin konnte sie ihm nicht vorhalten das er tatenlos zugesehen hatte.

Cody blieb die Nacht bei ihr, aber mehr als das sie Arm in Arm einschliefen passierte nicht. Sie war es, die ihn nicht zu mehr drängen wollte. Sie hatte Zeit und wenn ihm das alles erst einmal reichte, dann akzeptierte sie es. Als der Morgen anbrach und sie erwachte, schien er schon länger wach zu sein, sah sie lächelnd an.

"Guten Morgen Langschläfer." er ging ihr sanft durchs Haar.

"Langschläfer? Die Sonne geht gerade auf." lachte sie, zog ihn zu sich herunter, küsste ihn.

"Sag ich doch. Langschläfer. Der Tag beginnt bevor die Sonne aufgeht." er kam über sie.

Erst küsste er sie nur zögerlich, doch dann war der mehr Leidenschaft als sie ihm zugetraut hätte und als sie dann spürte wie seine Hand unter ihr Shirt glitt war ihr klar, was er von ihr wollte.

"Hier? Jetzt?" lächelnd drückte sie ihn einen Moment von sich.

"Wir sind allein, keiner weiss wo wir sind und keiner erwartet uns. Ich würde sagen, ja und ja." spielend leicht überwand er ihre Gegenwehr.

Sie ließ sich einfach fallen, überließ ihm alles. Im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte sie massig Erfahrung, schmunzelte innerlich über so manche Unsicherheit in seiner Berührung, ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken. Er kannte, wusste es nicht besser. Dieses Thema hatten sie sicher nicht in ihrer Ausbildung gehabt. Als er dann mit ihr schlief, es war für sie schöner und intensiver als mit irgendjemandem zuvor. Sie war einfach nur glücklich, seit langer Zeit das erste Mal. Lange hielten sie sich einfach danach nur schweigend in den Armen.

Als sie am Nachmittag zurück waren ging sie der Neubearbeitung ihrer Rüstung nach, die mehr Schaden abbekommen hatte, als es zunächst den Anschein gehabt hatte. Letztendlich schmiedete sie die ganze Brustplatte neu. Der Rest hatte sich in Stand setzen lassen. Sie machte gerade die letzten Anpassungen als Kal zu ihr kam.

"Neue Farbe? Rote Basis, schwarze Marker. Gefällt mir. Aber ... seit wann trägst du n Kama?" er sah sich sorgfältig ihre Arbeit an.

"Nachdem mir mein Jetpack ein dutzend Mal den Hintern verbrannt hat weils zu hoch eingestellt war. Hatte ich schon lange vor." sie kalibrierte ihren Helm auf die neuen Einstellungen, ließ probeweise die Klinge ein paar Mal aus dem Unterarmschutz springen.

"Ich habe gehört man darf dir gratulieren?" er setzte sich zu ihr auf den Tisch.

"Soll ich dir danken oder dich gleich herausfordern?" lachte sie.

"Mich? Ich hab nur mit dem Jungen geredet nachdem er mich gefragt hat, nicht umgekehrt. Er wollte meine Meinung. Aber du hast eine Herausforderung bekommen falls du es nicht weiss." meinte er gelassen.

"Was? Von wem?" erschreckt ließ sie fast den Helm fallen.

"Von Echo." er sah sie direkt an.

"Immer noch wegen Laros. Okay, sofern die ihre eigenen Rüstungen haben, nehm ich an. Ich will dem armen Kerl nicht auch noch seinen letzten Vorteil nehmen." sie setzte ihren Helm auf und ging hinaus, letzte Test machen.

"Gut, du blockierst ja meine Werkstatt nicht mehr." hörte sie ihn ihr hinterher rufen.

**Kapitel 20 - Heimat**

Drei Tage vergingen. Echo bekam seine Chance. Kal hatte den Kampfring angelegt und übernahm die Rolle des Kampfrichters. Kara legte ihre Waffen ab. Für eine Herausforderung war sie sich nicht zu schade, solange dabei die Waffen aus dem Spiel blieben. Für die Mandalorianer die hier lebten war das nichts neues, in ihrer Tradition war es was völlig normales. Ob Mann gegen Mann oder Mann gegen Frau, so legte man Differenzen schnell bei. Für die Klonkrieger allerdings war es etwas völlig neues und dementsprechend war die Stimmung auch angespannt.

"Bist du dir sicher?" Cody sah sie zweifelnd an.

"Er will es, also schlag ich nicht aus. Hier, halt den mal. Das dauert nicht lange." sie nahm den Helm ab, gab ihn ihm.

"Okay ihr Zwei. Kar, du kennst die Regeln, ist ja nicht deine erste Herausforderung. Echo, ich hab sie dir zweimal erklärt. Also, reiss ihm nicht ganz den Kopf ab Kara, okay?" gab Kal den Ring frei.

Sie hatte damit gerechnet, das Echo sie gleich Angriff und nicht abwartete. Hart krachte ihr Unterarmschutz gegen seinen. Sie drehte sich aus dem Angriff, rammte ihm ihren Ellenbogen hart ins Kreuz, brachte ihn zum straucheln. Sie blieb angriffsbereit stehen, wartete bis er sich gefangen hatte. Locker fing sie seine beiden nächsten Schläge in Richtung Kopf ab, schickte ihn mit einem Kopfstoß auf die Knie. Sie sah, wie ihm das Blut aus der Nase lief.

"Nimmst du die Niederlage hin oder muss ich dir richtig den Arsch versohlen? Ich kann ewig so weiter machen. Ist dein Körper." sie wollte es nicht in die Länge ziehen.

Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin um ihm aufzuhelfen. Wenn ihr gegenüber blutete war für sie Schluss, so waren die Regeln. Er nahm ihre Geste an und beendete so das ganze. Sie nahm ihn kurz in den Arm, klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.

"Ich will nichts mehr zu dem Thema Laros hören. Wir sind quitt. Bisschen mehr Training und du schickst mich zu Boden. Gut gemacht." für sie war das ganze damit erledigt.

"Danke." er tat es ihr gleich.

Die Runde löste sich auf.

Sie sah sich jetzt ruhig die neuen Rüstungen ihrer Jungs an. Rex hatte sich ihrer recht weit angepasst, Schwarz und blau gewählt, Cody war seiner alten recht treu geblieben, hatte auf schwarz und gelb gewechselt, Echo und Fives ebenso der alten Rüstung, waren beide auf schwarz weiß gewechselt.

"Kal hat euch Feuer unterm Hintern gemacht, was? Mir gefällts." lächelte sie.

"Man merkt das der Ausbilder auf Kamino war." meinte Fives ruhig.

"Gehts wieder Echo? Nase noch ganz?" sie reichte ihm ein neues Tuch.

"Ich denke schon. Hast n ganz schönen Wumms." er nahm an.

"Wissen die Bescheid Cody, oder soll ichs ihnen sagen?" sie sah zu ihm rüber.

Sie hasste diese Heimlichtuerei. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Sag du es ihnen." meinte er nur.

"Von was sollen wir wissen? Raus mit der Sprache." Rex sah auf.

"Wir, also Cody und ich, wir werden heiraten. Ich wollte es nur..." begann sie.

"Meine Güte, hat das lange gedauert. Hast du sie endlich rum bekommen Cody? Ich dachte schon das wird nix mehr. Glückwunsch." Rex schlug seinem ehemaligen Kommandanten freundschaftlich an die Schulter.

Kal kam dazu.

"Kann ich euch mal kurz sprechen?" er nahm die fünf etwas zur Seite.

"Was ist los? Du siehst besorgt aus." ein schlechtes Gefühl stieg in Kara auf.

"Du musst raus aus dem Fett Clan. Jangos Junge, oder wie auch immer ihn nennen soll, er hat sich dem Imperium angeschlossen sagen Gerüchte. Du weisst was das für dich heisst, wenn du nicht in den ganzen Schlamassel reingezogen werden willst. Die einzige Möglichkeit, du musst deinen eigenen Clan wieder aufleben lassen." seine Worte trafen sie mehr als hart.

"Mein Clan wurde vor fast 30 Jahren ausradiert. Ich bin die letzte lebende Webster. Meinst du etwa der Manda'lor macht das mit das jemand als Einzelperson ...",

sie stockte,

"Du gerissener Hund."

"Sofern du verheiratet bist, haben du und dein Mann Anspruch auf das Hab und Gut deines Clans, und die Rechte dazu liegen zur Zeit bei mir. Ich geb sie dir gerne zurück, ohne großes Hin und her, das weisst du. Um alles andere wie die Anerkennung und so weiter, überlass mir. Kehr nach Hause zurück Kara. Es wird Zeit." meinte er ruhig.

Seine Worte trafen sie hart. Ihr schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Vor Schreck setzte sie sich auf die niedrige Mauer hinter ihr. Vor fast 15 Jahren war sie einmal dort gewesen. Sie wusste, die meisten Gebäude und Häuser standen noch, hatten etwas in der Zeit etwas gelitten, aber sonst war alles in gutem Zustand gewesen. Der Aufbau dürfte also nicht allzu schwer sein, aber ... sie als Clanführerin? Sesshaft werden? Würde das überhaupt klappen? Sie wusste was Kal vorhatte. Als Clanführer konnte sie 'Außenstehende' aufnehmen in ihre Reihen, ihre Familie.

"Du hast dir das ganz genau überlegt bevor du mit mir gesprochen hast, oder?" seufzte sie.

"Wie gesagt, ich bin alt, aber nicht dumm." lachte er.

"Gut, wie du willst. Wann?" sie stand auf.

"Hier und jetzt. Wer weiss was uns sonst noch dazwischen kommt." Cody kam zu ihr, nahm ihre Hände in seine.

"Bist du dir sicher?" lächelte sie unsicher.

"So sicher wie noch nie zuvor. Ich entschuldige mich jetzt schon mal für jede falsche Aussprache, aber ich weiss schon was es bedeutet." er sah kurz zu Kal, der nur unschuldig die Schultern zuckte.

"Ich wollte eh niemals eine große Sache daraus machen. Mir reicht es das ihr alle da seid. Ihr seid meine Crew, meine Familie. Und was Maras angeht, der hat auch heimlich, still und leise geheiratet. Dem wird es nichts ausmachen." lachte sie.

"Aber mir, ich will dabei sein. Rutsch!" Ashoka kam plötzlich dazu, gab Rex einen Stoß in die Seite, das er auf der Mauer ein Stück zur Seite rutschte.

"Los jetzt Commander, bevor die Lady es sich anders überlegt." grinste Fives, kassierte dafür einen Schlag von Ashoka einen Schlag auf den Arm.

Die allerdings schüttelte mit schmerzerfülltem Gesicht die Hand.

Lächelnd sah Kara Kal an.

"Du bist hier der Älteste und der muss seine Erlaubniss geben. Da ich hier sonst niemanden sehe..." grinste sie.

"Ja. Bitte Cody, die Nervensäge gehört dir." lachte er nur.

Cody sah sie einfach nur an. Es wurde still. Keiner sagte mehr etwas.

"Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde. Zusammen sind wir eins, getrennt sind wir eins, wir teilen alles, wir werden Krieger großziehen." hörte sie ihn sagen.

"Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde. Zusammen sind wir eins, getrennt sind wir eins, wir teilen alles, wir werden Krieger großziehen." antwortete sie.

Er zog sie an sich, küsste sie. Ein einfacher Schwur der sie verband und diesmal war sie sich sicher, nichts würde sie wieder von diesem Mann trennen.

"Glückwunsch euch beiden. Und diesmal Kara, lass es bis ans Ende andauern." Kal legte ihnen die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Na die Basic Version gehört wohl eigentlich nicht dazu oder?" Ashoka wollte es wieder genau wissen.

"Nur für dich Schätzchen, damit auch du mal was verstehst... Au! Man lass das!" wieder kassierte Fives einen Schlag an den Hinterkopf von ihr.

"Kannst du nicht einmal deine Klappe halten?" grinste sie.

"Könnt ihr mal alle die Klappe halten? Ich hab was zu sagen. Wie schon Kal vorhin sagte, ich kann jetzt meinen Clan wieder beleben, was ich hiermit tue.",

sie hielt Codys Hände immer noch,

"Wir haben das Recht Außenstehende in unsere Familie aufzunehmen, sie zu 'adoptieren', auch wenns blöd klingt. Ihr drei seid mir mehr als ans Herz gewachsen, auch wenn wir uns noch nicht so lange kennen. Ich würde das gerne tun um euch einfach einen Platz in einer Familie zu geben. Natürlich nur wer einverstanden ist. Das gilt auch für dich Ashoka."

"Sie hat Recht. Wir sind Brüder, eigentlich eine Familie. Sie hat alles gesagt was dazu gesagt werden muss." schloss sich Cody ihrer Worte an.

"Solange ich nicht Mam... Au! Mensch Ashoka, lass das!" Fives rieb sich den Hinterkopf.

Erneut hatte ihm Ashoka einen Klaps gegeben.

"Sei einfach mal ein paar Minuten ernst. Kara fragt dich was. Ich an deiner Stelle würd es annehmen. Für mich heisst es aber ablehnen. Ich kann das zur Zeit nicht." meinte sie nur und ging.

"Ich nehme an." Rex stand auf.

"Ich auch." Fives wurde ernst.

"Nach allem was passiert ist, kann ich wohl schlecht nein sagen." seufzte Echo.

"Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad. Und erwartet jetzt ja nicht, das ich das dreimal wiederhole. Willkommen in unserer Familie." lachte sie, löste sich von Cody.

"Danke, für alles." Rex nahm sie in seine Arme.

"Schon gut. Ich will jetzt hier keine Tränen sehen, klar? Das ihr jetzt einen Nachnamen habt ist kein Grund zu flennen. So schrecklich ist der nun auch wieder nicht." lachte sie.

Kara wollte noch ein paar Dinge mit Kal besprechen und Echo und Fives noch irgendetwas erledigen. Rex und Cody saßen auf ein paar Baumstämmen vor der Siedlung. Alles hatte sich so schnell verändert. Sie hatten noch keine Zeit gehabt miteinander darüber zu reden. Früher hatten sie das selbst zwischen den Schlachtenpausen geschafft, und nun fehlte ihnen tatsächlich die Zeit bisher.

"Hast du irgendwie jemals geahnt das es so kommen könnte?" Rex sah einfach in die Landschaft.

"Nein, bis ich Kara getroffen habe niemals." Cody folgte seinem Blick.

"Wann hat das eigentlich zwischen euch beiden angefangen?" fragte er geradeheraus.

"Ich würde fast behaupten als der General und ich sie auf Corucant abgeholt haben." er musste unwillkürlich über die Erinnerung lachen.

"Sie konnte dich nicht ausstehen." Rex stieß ihn an den Oberarm.

"Ich weiss. Irgendwie hat gerade das sie interessant gemacht. Eine Herausforderung. Und, irgendwas war da. Nach dem ersten Einsatz, ich musste immer wieder an sie denken. Es war ... komisch." er sah dem Vogel nach, der über einige Bäume flog.

"War ja nicht einfach mit euch beiden. Wer hatte mehr Angst seine Mauer aufzugeben? Du wohl eher als sie." Rex lachte leise.

"Da stellst heute Fragen. Ich hab lange genug deshalb mit mir selbst gekämpft." Cody lachte selbst.

"Und, wie fühlt man sich als verheirateter Mann?" neckte Rex ihn.

Beide sahen sich an und lachten los. Alles war seltsam und zum ersten Mal fühlten sie sich beide einfach nur wie zwei Freunde und nicht wie Kampfesbrüder.

**Kapitel 21 - Verrat**

Langsam ging Kara durch ihr Schiff. Sie hatte alles wieder in Stand gesetzt. Antrieb, Stabilisatoren, Anzeigen, alles funktionierte wieder einwandfrei. Es blieb ein letztes Stück Sehnsucht nach alten Zeiten als sie die Rüstungen von Xeros und Laros endgültig weg räumte. Beide hatten außer ihr keine weiteren Angehörigen mehr die ihr bekannt waren. Das letzte bisschen was sie an alte Zeiten erinnerte.

"Danke ihr zwei, für alles was wir zusammen durch gestanden haben." lächelnd erinnerte sie sich an ein paar Kleinigkeiten, bevor sie die Kiste verschloss und in den Frachtraum brachte.

Sie blieb noch einen Moment vor der Kiste knien, ließ ihre Hand darauf liegen. Es war wie ein Abschied.

"Aufstehen, ganz langsam. Und die Blaster weg." die Stimme hinter ihr war durch den Helm gedämpft, aber sie kam ihr mehr als vertraut vor.

Langsam stand sie auf, verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf.

"Das wirst du bereuen." meinte sie leise.

"Ich sagte Blaster weg." die Stimme war ihr näher als ihr lieb war.

"Großer Fehler." sie drehte sich schnell um, fasste nach dem Blaster.

Mehrere Schüsse gingen in die Konsole, Funken sprühten. Schnell fasste sie um, packte dem Unbekannten am Handgelenk, rammte in der Bewegung ihren Ellenbogen Richtung Kopf des Angreifers. Er lockerte den Griff um den Blaster, den sie ihm aus der Hand riss. Nun war sie im Vorteil. Sie kannte die Rüstung nicht, aber sie war eindeutig Mandalorianisch.

"So mein Lieber, jetzt drehen wir den Spieß um. Runter mit dem Helm, ich will dir ins Gesicht sehen bevor ich dir den Kopf weg schieße." sie war stocksauer.

Das war ihr Schiff, gut gesichert. Wie konnte er auf ihr Schiff kommen? Wie konnte er um die sperren herum kommen?

"Was du siehst wird dir nicht gefallen." meinte er nur, tat was sie verlangte.

Braunes langes Haar zum Zopf gebunden, ausrasierte Schläfen, blaue Augen die sie entschuldigend ansahen. Ungläubig sah sie ihn an. Das konnte nicht sein. Sie ließ den Blaster sinken.

"Xeros?" sie hatte das Gefühl einen Geist zu sehen.

"Es tut mir leid Kara." meinte er nur.

Voller Unverständnis fand sie keine Worte. Den Schuss hinter ihr hörte sie viel zu spät. Rasender Schmerz durchflutete sie, riss sie zu Boden, vernebelte ihr die Sinne.

"Ich habe dir gesagt, schieß und red nicht mit ihr." hörte sie eine weitere Stimme hinter sich.

Sie konnte nichts erkennen.

"Wie kann dich das so kalt lassen." Xeros schien mit dem ganzen nicht einverstanden zu sein.

Er kniete sich neben sie, setzte einen Injektor in ihrem Nacken an.

"Verzeih mir." hörte sie ihn ihr zuflüstern.

Kurz spürte sie den kalten Einschuss, das Eis, das durch ihren Körper schoss. Dann wurde alles um sie herum schwarz.

Ihr Kopf schmerzte und sie hatte keine Ahnung wo sie war oder gar wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Man hatte ihr einen Großteil ihrer Rüstung abgenommen sowie sämtliche Waffen. Die Arme waren auf dem Rücken gefesselt, sie kniete. Der Raum war dunkel, man konnte nicht einmal von einer Wand zur anderen schauen. Von der Betäubung war ihr noch immer schwindelig, sie sah kaum etwas. Sie hörte eine Tür aufgehen, jemand kam zu ihr.

"Es tut mir alles so leid. Ich wollte nicht das es soweit kommt." es war Xeros.

"Mach mich los und ich mach dich kalt. Diesmal endgültig. Das schwör ich dir." knurrte sie.

Sie rutschte durch ihre Bewegung ein Stück vor, spürte die Fesseln in ihre Gelenke schneiden.

"Ich kann dir das nicht mal übel nehmen." er lockerte ihre Fesseln etwas.

Sie nutzte ihre Chance, verpasste ihm einen Kopfstoß ins Gesicht, hoffend etwas zu treffen. Sie war so unendlich wütend und enttäuscht. Hart schlug ihr Schädel an seinen, stieß ihn etwas von sich. Schmerzerfüllt stöhnte er auf und sie sah das Blut aus einer Wunde über seinen Augen laufen.

"Du warst tot. Ich habe deine Leiche gesehen. Ich hätte genauer hinschauen sollen du verdammter ..." die Worte blieben ihr im Hals stecken.

Jemand weiteres kam in den Raum, jemand der ihr mehr als vertraut war.

"Laros? Aber ..." sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben.

Das war ein schlechter Scherz, es musste einfach so sein.

"Ich habe dich gewarnt Kara, mehrfach gewarnt. Lass dich nicht mit der GAR ein, lass es. Aber das Fräulein musste ja nicht hören. Und dann nimmt die kleine Schlampe den Auftrag von einem Jedi an. Die schwarze Sonne ... das war zu hoch für dich. Niemand legt sich mit denen an. Ich hab sie von dir fern gehalten. Was glaubst du eigentlich wie einfach es war dich an der Nase herum zu führen. Aber du kannst ja einfach nicht locker lassen. Dann inszeniere ich auch noch mein Ableben und dachte, dann lässt du es sein, aber nein, du machst einfach weiter." er kam auf sie zu, schlug ihr hart mit der Faust ins Gesicht.

Blut schoss ihr aus der Nase, lief ihr aus einer Wunde an der Lippe. Sie spuckte zu Boden.

"War das schon alles? Na komm nochmal, aber diesmal mach es richtig." lachte sie.

"Du hasst keine Ahnung wen du jagst, nicht wahr? Ich war die ganze Zeit so nah und du warst so blind. Schade das Dal erst mit dir sprechen will sonst würde ich es gleich hier beenden." er hielt ihr eine Vibroklinge unter das Kinn.

Unendliche Wut tobte in ihr. Sie war verraten und verkauft worden. Man hatte mit ihr gespielt, sie wie eine Marionette herum gereicht.

"Verdammt, lass sie in Ruhe! Das war nicht der Plan." Xeros riss ihn von ihr.

Überrascht sah Kara sich das Schauspiel an. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

"Du warst genauso dabei wie ich, also halt dich dran. Wir müssen sie entsorgen." knurrte Laros.

"Nein, da mach ich nicht mit. Ich kann das..." Xeros wollte gehen.

Laros packte ihn, schlang den Arm um seine Kehle.

"Dann stirbst du mit ihr." raunte er.

Sie konnte nicht sehen was genau geschah, aber Xeros stöhnte plötzlich leise vor Schmerz auf, sackte in sich zusammen, als Laros ihn los ließ und den Raum verließ. Kara spürte wie sich ihre Fesseln lösten. Etwas fiel klappernd bei Xeros zu Boden.

"Hau schon ab, das ist alles was ich noch für dich tun kann." flüsterte er, sah zu ihr.

Zögernd nahm sie ihre Arme nach vorn, rieb sich die Handgelenke. Im ersten Moment zögerte sie, dann kniete sie sich doch neben den reglosen Xeros. Mehrere Stichwunden in seinem Rücken bluteten heftig.

"Nein, nein, nein, nein. Nicht nochmal. Komm schon, diesmal hast du mir Rede und Antwort zu stehen." sie sah nach der Wunde.

All ihre Wut war verraucht. Er hatte sich gewehrt, widersprochen und sie wollte wissen warum er sich für sie opferte.

"Du bist ja noch immer da." meinte er ruhig, die Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

"Was ist hier los? Was soll das alles? Halt still." den Injektor mit Schmerzmitteln hatte man ihr nicht abgenommen. Vorsichtig nahm sie ihm die Rückenpanzerung ab. Sie gab ihm das Mittel in die Nähe der Stichwunden, presste die Hand auf die Wunden.

"Die schwarze Sonne hat unsere letzten Aufträge kontrolliert. Laros wurde von ihnen dafür bezahlt. Wir haben mehrere Unschuldige ausgeliefert, die nichts damit zu tun hatten, während unsere eigentlichen Ziele sich verzogen haben. Alles Angehörige der schwarzen Sonne. Unser vorgetäuschter Tod sollte dich eigentlich dazu bringen aufzuhören. Das hast du aber nicht, also wollen sie dich beseitigen und... Argh! Nicht so fest bitte, ich krieg keine Luft." er griff nach ihrer freien Hand.

"Wo bin ich hier? Komm schon, jetzt verlier mir hier nicht das Bewusstsein." sie bemerkte das er ruhiger wurde.

"Nein, ich bin voll da. Die Schmerzmittel wirken. Auf Tatooine, eine alte Anlage im Dünenmeer. Ich hab das alles nicht gewollt Kara, glaub mir bitte. Ich war so dumm als Laros auf mich eingeredet hat." er zitterte unter ihren Händen.

"Wie viel hat er dir für dein Gewissen geboten? Ich hab dir vertraut, blind. War es das wert?" sie sah sich erneut um.

"Nein, war es nicht. Und wie viel? Spielt das jetzt noch eine Rolle? Ich sterb diesmal wirklich." er ließ ihre Hand los.

Ängstlich fühlte sie nach seinem Puls, spürte ihn kräftiger als sie erwartet hatte. Xeros war immer schon ein Kämpfer gewesen, auch diesmal. Er hatte endgültig das Bewusstsein verloren. Noch immer lief sein Blut über ihre Hände, die versuchten die Blutung zu stoppen.

"Nicht wenn ich es verhindern kann alter Freund. Nicht wenn ich es verhindern kann. Halt durch. Ich bin sicher, man sucht nach mir." zumindest hoffte sie das.

"Was ist passiert? Du sagtest, es gibt Probleme." Rex kam zu Cody aufs Schiff.

"Die gibt es. Schau dir die Konsole mal an. Blastereinschüsse und die Blutspuren, die aus dem Schiff führen." seufzte er.

Er hatte nur nach ihr schauen wollen. Sie wollte nachdem sie die Konsolen neu eingestellt hatte wieder zurück kommen. Irgendetwas hatte sie vor gehabt, wollte es ihm aber nicht sagen. Als sie dann einfach nicht wieder kam, hatte ihn die Sorge dazu getrieben ihr nach zu gehen. Doch auf dem Schiff hatte er sie nicht gefunden, nur die rauchende Konsole und die Blutspur. Es war weniger als das es ihm Sorgen machte aber trotzdem genug das er Magenschmerzen hatte wenn er an die Konsequenzen dachte.

"Kara. Scheiße." Rex sprang auf.

"Hey! Wo willst du hin?" Cody sah ihm fragend nach.

"Was wohl? Mir die Sicherheitsaufzeichnungen anschauen." kam nur zurück.

"Du hast aufgerüstet? Wann?" er ging ihm auf die Brücke nach.

"Zwischendurch mit Maras Hilfe. Aufzeichnen funktioniert aber mit dem Abspielen zickt er noch rum. Moment.",

Rex nahm eine Platte von einer Konsole ab und steckte einige Kabel und Platinen um,

"So, der Holoprojektor sollte das jetzt abspielen. Ruf mal Fives und Echo dazu. Ich hab n ganz mieses Gefühl bei der Sache."

"Was zum ... Das kann nicht sein. Ich habs doch gesehen! Das war ein Kopfschuss. Der war tot, endgültig hin. Kein Puls, keine Atmung gleich Exitus!" Maras hatte sich per Holo dazugeschaltet als er erfahren hatte was passiert war.

"Das ist Xeros. Kein Zweifel. Ich hab es mir schon 20 Mal angeschaut, nur der Zweite behält sein Geheimnis für sich." Cody stemmte die Hände auf die Abspielkonsole des Holoprojektors.

Die Sorge um Kara fraß ihn fast auf. Und sie hatten nichts, rein gar nichts in der Hand. Keine Anhaltspunkte, keine Hinweise, nichts. Nur diese Aufzeichnung mit jemandem, der eigentlich tot sein müsste. Sein Puls war so hoch als wenn er in einer Schlacht unterwegs wäre.

"Hast du keine Idee wo wir anfangen können?" fragte er erneut.

"Nein, zum 5ten Mal." knurrte Maras.

"Verdammt! Irgendwas müssen wir doch tun!" er merkte selbst nicht das er laut wurde.

"Jangos Temperament kommt durch. Lass das nicht zur Gewohnheit werden. Er hat Kara damit so manches Mal zur Bestie werden lassen." Kal kam dazu.

"Das kann ich gerade gar nicht brauchen. Aber danke für diesen sinnlosen Vortrag." fluchte er vor sich hin.

"Jetzt halte einfach Mal für einen Moment den Mund, ja? Danke.",

Kal sah ihn ernst an,

"Ich habe eine Idee. Als ich das letzte Mal mit Jango sprach sagte er zu mir ich soll ein Auge auf Kara halten und die schwarze Sonne wäre ihr näher als ihm lieb wäre, es wäre sein Fehler gewesen und sie soll dem Dünenmeer fern bleiben. Könnt ihr damit was anfangen?"

"Zu Dünenmeer fällt mir nur Tatooine ein." Fives sah in die Runde.

"Ach nee, ehrlich? Als wenn das ..." fing Cody an.

"Jetzt halt endlich die Klappe! Wir machen uns alle Sorgen, also tu nicht so wenn du der Einzige hier bist. Kommen sie endlich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück ... Commander!" es war Rex der los brüllte.

Alle sahen ihn erschreckt an. Damit hatte niemand gerechnet. Man sah ihm an das er mehr als wütend war.

"Rex ..." begann Echo.

"Nein. Das war notwendig Echo. Ich versteh deine Sorge Cody, aber das hilft jetzt hier keinem wenn du einen auf Rancor machst. Du bist nicht allein, wir stehen alle hinter dir." Rex setzte sich auf die Treppenstufen die zur Brücke führten, wurde wieder ruhiger.

"Ich komme zurück. Macht das Schiff Abflug bereit. Ich bin in 8 Standartstunden da und bringe Reila mit. Kal nimm bitte solange unsere Kleine wie wir Kar den Hintern retten." Maras beendete seine Übertragung.

"Natürlich, ich spiele gerne den Babysitter." lachte Kal.

"Ich frage ja nur ungern, aber wer ist Reila?" Echo stand auf, begann unruhig auf und ab zu gehen.

"Reila ist Maras Frau. Eine Mandalorianerin vom Clan der Ordo. Die beiden haben eine süße Tochter, Dalia." seufzte Kal.

"Zurück zum Thema. Was hat Xeros sich dabei gedacht? Ich meine, Kara hat ... vertraut ihm, kennt ihn seit Jahren. Die beiden jagen zusammen. Vor uns waren die wie eine eingeschworene Familie." Rex kam zurück zum Hauptthema.

"Das ist nicht Xeros Art. Für ihn ist oder war Kara wie eine kleine Schwester, mehr als für Laros. Als sie vor ein paar Jahren nieder geschossen wurde, war er es, der nicht von ihrer Seite wich. Laros hat einfach weiter gemacht. Damals dachte ich Laros geht's ums Geld und Xeros um Kara. Ich versteh das ganze nicht." Kal rief die Karte von Tatooine und vom Dünenmeer auf.

"Ich genauso wenig. Was suchst du Kal?" Cody sah auf die Karte, bemerkte erst jetzt die Markierungen, die von Hand eingefügt worden waren.

"Laros und Xeros hatten beide eine Macke. Wenn sie auf der Jagd waren, dann markierten sie Ziele und und wichtige Gebäude auf der Karte und vergaßen das ganze zu löschen. Sie hat sich mal bei mir darüber ausgelassen." Kal vergrößerte immer wieder markierte Gebiete.

"Könnte das was sein?" Cody griff ein, vergrößerte einen Bereich, der ein unscheinbares Gebäude anzeigte, aber mehrfach markiert war.

"Da hätte ich auch dran denken können. Ich werde eindeutig alt.",

Kal schlug mit flachen Hand auf die Konsole, die kurz flackerte,

"Die schwarze Sonne. Laros hat da mehrmals gejagt, und immer waren es Ziele der schwarzen Sonne. Aber nie kam danach Geld rein, jedenfalls keine Summen die man für solche Ziele erwarten würde. Aber ... wie hängt Xeros da drin? Er war nie ohne Kara unterwegs."

"Das stinkt alles gewaltig." knurrte Fives.

**Kapitel 22 - Aufrüsten**

Kara rieb sich die Hand, holte aus und schlug zum wiederholten Mal gegen die Abdeckung der Türkonsole. Schmerz schoss ihr bis zum Ellenbogen, aber diesmal hörte sie ein krachen, und ihre Finger waren es definitiv nicht. Eine Ewigkeit scheinend hatte sie sich an den Wänden entlang getastet bis sie die Tür gefunden hatte. Sie musste etwas tun und rum sitzen half ihr nicht. Sie spürte wie ihr das Blut über die Finger lief. Zumindest hatte sie sich die Hand aufgeschnitten wenn schon nicht gebrochen. Xeros hatte keine Waffen dabei gehabt. Zu groß war die Sorge gewesen, das Laros ihn dazu gezwungen hätte, ihr etwas anzutun.

"Kurzschließen konntest du noch nie gut. Helf mir hoch, ich mach das." Xeros war wieder bei sich, hatte aber viel Blut verloren und dementsprechend schwach.

Das Blut auf seiner Kleidung war geronnen und hatte so die Blutung vorerst gestoppt. Aber sie hatte Sorge, das jede Bewegung es wieder aufreißen ließ.

"Ich sagte bleib sitzen und ruh dich aus. Mit dir rupf ich später n Vogel." sie zog die Kabel aus der Wand.

"Verdammt das kann man ja nicht mit ansehen." mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zog er sich auf die Beine.

"Du bist doch lebensmüde." sie stützte ihn, als er schwankte.

"Deshalb bin ich bei dir gelandet. Moment, haben wir gleich." er zog ein paar Kabel zur Seite, riss sie auseinander und verband sie mit anderen.

Summend ging die Tür auf.

"Ich liebe dich für solche Aktionen manchmal, weisst du das?" lächelte sie, vergaß für einen Moment was passiert war.

Die Erinnerung erwischte sie eiskalt, wischte ihr das Lachen aus dem Gesicht. Sie legte Xeros Arm um ihre Schultern, stützte ihn bei jedem Schritt. Der Gang war alt, leicht verrostet aber erleuchtet. Sie sah umgestürzte Metallpfeiler und bemerkte die hohe Decke.

"Czerka?" es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

"Alte Czerkafabrik, von der schwarzen Sonne aufgekauft." Xeros atmete nur noch Stoßweise.

"Komm schon, halt durch." flüsterte sie, traute sich auf den Gang hinaus.

Jeder Schritt hallte auf dem Metallboden. Mit jedem Meter hatte sie Angst sich zu verraten.

"Da vorne links. Lass mich hier. Allein ist deine Chance besser. Ich halt dich nur auf." er wollte sie los lassen.

"Kommt nicht in Frage. Ich lass niemanden zurück, das weisst du." sie verstärkte ihren Griff.

"Ich hab dich enttäuscht, dich verraten. Komm schon, ich hab das verdient." er kämpfte mit sich selbst.

"Nein. Niemand hat sowas verdient. Laros hat dich hinterrücks niedergestochen. Mandalorianer kämpfen von Angesicht zu Angesicht und nicht hinterrücks und feige." vorsichtig sah sie um die Ecke.

Nichts. Niemand weit und breit zu sehen. Sie zog ihn mit sich. Zurücklassen kam für sie nicht in Frage.

"Du und deine Ehre. Es gibt hier keine Wachen oder so. Keine Sorge. Wir sind mitten im Dünenmeer, warum auch?" meinte er leise.

"Dann nichts wie raus hier." murmelte sie.

Cody und Rex besprachen gerade noch ein paar Taktische Dinge, als plötzlich Boost und Keeli zu ihnen kamen, in voller Rüstung und bewaffnet.

"Was wollt ihr denn hier?" fragte Cody direkt heraus.

"Noch so eine Frage und ich würde dich bitten deinen geistige Zustand überprüfen zu lassen. Kara riskiert ihren Arsch für uns also tun wir das selbe für sie." grinste Boost, schulterte eine Z6.

"Die Kleine und ich hatten unsere Differenzen, aber das geht zu weit." Keeli steckte die beiden Blaster wieder ein, die er gesichert hatte.

"Was war bei euch auf Ryloth eigentlich los? Kara sagte ..." begann Rex.

"Sie hätte mich fast abgeknallt, 4 meiner Leute halbtot geprügelt und zwei Blastergewehre geklaut. Sonst noch Fragen?" knurrte der Angesprochene.

"Das klingt sehr nach Kara. Sei froh das deine Männer das überlebt haben. Zwei von meinem Clan haben die Begegnung, genannt Herausforderung nicht überlebt. Aber Hallo erstmal." eine junge Frau kam dazu, gefolgt von Maras, beide in voller Rüstung.

Im gehen band sie sich das lange blonde Haar im Nacken zusammen. Schlank, groß und so schwer bewaffnet das man glauben konnte sie zöge in den Krieg gegen eine Armee.

"Tja, wenn Reila Ordo in eine Schlacht zieht, dann richtig.",

grinste Maras als er die Blicke sah,

"Alles bereit oder muss ich euch hinter her räumen Kinder."

Reila verpasste ihm einen Klaps an den Hinterkopf.

"So kannst du mit Dalia sprechen, aber nicht mit Kriegern." grinste sie.

"Jetzt versteh ich was Kar meinte als sie sagte: 'Es gibt nur eins, das einem Mando-Mann Angst macht und das ist eine Mando-Frau.'. Hey Leute, ihr wolltet doch nicht ohne mich abhauen?" wie aus dem Nichts saß Ashoka auf eine der umstehenden Kisten.

"Das ... das hasse ich an euch Jedis. Ihr seid wie aus dem Nichts da und ich krieg jedesmal fast n Herzinfarkt." Keeli packte sich gespielt an die Brust.

"Du wirst eben alt." lachte Ashoka.

"Ey, technisch gesehen bin ich jünger als du." grinste er zurück.

"Okay, Schluss mit Lustig. Volle Bewaffnung, volle schwere Rüstung, ... ähm... wie das bei Jedis ausschaut weiss ich nicht. Überprüft alles 10 Mal auf Fehler, steckt Munition und Granaten ein, kalibriert eure Visoren neu. Ich will gleich keine Toten auf kratzen müssen. Wir können uns keine Fehler erlauben. Wir gehen heil rein und heil raus, klar? Sonst killt Kara mich." Maras übernahm das Kommando.

"Ay Sir." Boost, Keeli und Echo rutschte es aus Gewohnheit raus.

Rex und Maras blieben noch einen Moment vor dem Schiff stehen. Eigentlich wollte Rex noch etwas mit ihm besprechen, als jemand dazu kam.

"Rex? Fang." Dogma kam als letztes dazu, warf ihm einen Kasten zu.

"Du hier? Hatte ich gar nicht mit gerechnet. Du hast doch am wenigsten damit zu tun." Rex machte den Kasten auf.

Seine beiden DC-17, die er immer dabei gehabt hatte, seine Hauptwaffen. Er hatte sie bei seinem letzten Auftrag zurück auf der Flotte gelassen. Die unverkennbaren Macken, seine eigenen Modifikationen daran.

"Wo haste du die ..." ungläubig sah er Dogma an.

"Aus manchen Dinge lernt man. Ist meine Art danke zu sagen." er grinste kurz, schlug Rex auf die Schulter und ging wie die anderen ins Schiff.

"Ein Freund oder nur n Schleimer?" Maras hatte sich mit Absicht raus gehalten.

"Ein Freund von dem ich das am wenigsten erwartet hatte." Rex steckte die Blaster ein.

"In solchen Zeiten lernt man Freunde zu schätzen ... Rex, richtig?",

Reila stand auf der Rampe,

"Wir verplempern wertvolle Zeit Mar, los jetzt."

"Hast recht. Wir kommen." Maras stand auf.

Xeros atmete immer schwerer. Allmählich machte Kara sich ernsthafte Sorgen. Sie legte ihre Rüstung wieder an. Er hatte sie zu dem Raum geführt, wo ihre Ausrüstung gelandet war. Allerdings vermisste sie schon ihre Waffen, die nirgends waren. Nur die versteckte Vibroklinge in ihrem Armschutz war noch an ihrem Platz. Sie hatte Xeros auf eine leere Kiste gesetzt in der Hoffnung das er sich etwas erholte.

"Deine Waffen hat er genommen." seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

"Wie gehts dir? Bei Mand'alor, du bist so blass wie die Wände hier." sie sah nach seinen Wunden, sah sofort das Problem.

"Ich kann nicht atmen." er schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft.

"Innere Blutungen, die drücken auf deine Lunge. Das wird weh tun. Halt die Luft kurz an." sie ließ die Klinge aus ihrem Armschutz springen.

Sie hatte keine Wahl. Entweder sie riss die Wunden wieder auf oder sie ließ das Blut anders ablaufen. Da sie keine Ahnung hatte wie tief die alten Wunden waren wählte sie die zweite Variante. Vorsichtig stieß sie die Klinge seitlich neben die Wunden das sie nicht weitere Organe verletzte, hielt die Wunde offen, ließ das Blut ablaufen, das eine bedenkliche Menge war. Xeros stöhnte kurz auf, aber sie spürte das er wieder besser atmete. Sie fuhr die Klinge wieder ein.

"Besser?" sie kniete sich vor ihn, legte die Hände auf seine Beine.

Er nickte nur.

"Gut. Wir schaffen das, ich verspreche es dir." sie hörte Schritte vor der Tür.

Leise schlich sie an die Tür, wartete bis die Schritte näher waren, ließ die Klinge erneut aus ihrem Versteck fahren. Die Gestalt ging an der Tür vorbei. Kara packte ihn sich von hinten, riss ihn in den Raum und ... hätte fast los gelacht.

"Cad Bane? Was zum ... Wie zum..." es war eine Erleichterung ein vertrautes Gesicht zu sehen.

"Webster, schon wieder. Wir sehen uns wirklich zu oft. Auch hinter dem Duros her?" seufzte er.

Erst als er das Blut auf dem Boden sah und sah das sie Xeros dabei hatte, stutzte er und verstand das etwas nicht stimmte.

"Du steckst in der Scheiße oder?" begriff er.

"Richtig in der Scheiße. Die schwarze Sonne will mich tot sehen." seufzte sie.

"Meine Auftraggeber. Dal ist hier. Die haben vorne ihr Lager, das wird nicht leicht. Apropo, sollte der nicht tot sein?" er reichte ihr einen Blaster.

"Danke, du hast was gut bei mir. Ich dachte auch das er tot ist, genau wie mein Bruder." knurrte sie.

"Ich will es nicht wissen. Ich schreibs auf deine Rechnung. Ich kann dir diesmal nicht helfen. Das hat mich das letzte mal 50.000 Credits gekostet dich laufen zu lassen und einen sehr ungehaltenen Kunden. Dann war das doch Laros, ich habs mir gedacht. Pass auf dich auf Kara." er ging, ließ sie allein.

Er hatte ihr alle Infos gegeben die sie brauchte.

"Danke Cad." meinte sie als sie sah, das er etwas hatte fallen lassen als er ging.

Ein komplettes Erste Hilfe Pack und etwas Munition. Wenn auf irgendjemand in Krisenzeiten Verlass war dann auf ihn.

**Kapitel 23 - Flucht**

Die Sonnen brannten heiß und im Dünenmeer war es noch schlimmer, da es keinerlei Schatten irgendwo gab. Selbst durch die Rüstung spürte Echo die sengende Hitze, trotz der Wärmeregulierungseinheit. Er fluchte in sich hinein als er die alte Wunde an der Schulter wieder spürte. Kein Wunder, er lag seit fast einer Stunde hier auf der Sanddüne und beobachtete das Treiben. Die Reihen die vor dem Gebäude lagerten schienen unorganisiert aber schwerer bewaffnet als er erwartet hatte. Es war einfach zu offensichtlich.

"Da unten ist die Hölle los." Echo gab das Elektrofernglas an Boost weiter.

Beide hatten Kundschaftererfahrung, mehr als der Rest der Gruppe und die beiden erfahrenen Kopfgeldjäger hielten sich dezent zurück. Man kannte sie hier und das konnte ein Problem werden unerkannt zu bleiben.

"Da hast du dich aber dezent ausgedrückt. Unbemerkt läuft da nicht. Da werden wir mit Kampf durch müssen, oder hast du ne bessere Idee?" er schaute sich das ganze selber an.

Neben ihnen knirschte der Sand und Reila kam zu ihnen.

"Gib mal her." sie nahm Boost das Fernglas ab.

Keiner von beiden gab Widerworte. Sie schaute kurz stehend über die Reihen.

"Das sind Dals Leute. Er selber scheint auch da zu sein. Kara, in was bist du da hinein geraten?" seufzte sie.

"Welcher Dal?" fragte Echo gerade heraus, stand auf.

"Dal Perhi, der Unterlord, also der Anführer der Schwarzen Sonne. Ich bezweifle das das ihr Ziel ist. Da wagen sich Gerüchteweise nur Sithlords dran." sie half Boost auf.

"Sithlords, das wird ja immer schöner." Echo verdrehte genervt die Augen.

"Ich schnapp mir Maras. Dal kennt mich. Ich hab schonmal Aufträge von ihm ausgeführt, ... schaut nicht so, ich muss ein Kind ernähren. Wir kommen Problemlos da rein. Er denkt schon lange das Maras nicht mehr mit Kara arbeitet." sie setzte ihren Helm auf, aktivierte scheinbar ihren internen Funk auf einer eigenen Frequenz und ging dann.

"Bitte, gern geschehen. Ja, die Idee find ich gut." knurrte Boost.

"Ich sehe schon, du magst sie ungefähr so gern wie ich. Ich komm mir wieder wie in der Armee vor." Echo verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Ignoriert und als hirnlose Soldaten missbraucht? Dann ja. Lass uns zu den anderen gehen." er hatte keine Lust das weiter auszuführen, das sah man ihm an.

"Bitte wiederhole das. Ich glaube ich habe mich verhört." Cody konnte nicht glauben was er hörte.

Seine Hände zitterten und er hatte das dringende Bedürfniss Reila an die Kehle zu gehen. Sie hatte für Dal gearbeitet und erwähnte das erst jetzt? Das hätte alles so viel einfacher gemacht. Rex und Keeli standen neben ihm und er merkte das auch sie alles andere als froh über die Entwicklung waren.

"Sind Klone so dumm oder ist das nur ne Nebenwirkung?" zischte sie hochnäsig.

"Sei froh das ich mich unter Kontrolle habe und keine Frauen schlage. Höre ich das nochmal, dann überlege ich mir das vielleicht nochmal." er stemmte seine Hände so fest auf den Tisch das er Angst hatte das die Tischplatte gleich nachgab.

"Genetischer Abfall." knurrte Reila leise, aber laut genug, das er es hörte.

Der Schuss ging neben sie in die Wand, soviel Selbstkontrolle konnte er noch aufbringen. Maras riss seinen Blaster aus dem Holster, schoss aber nicht. Stille machte sich breit.

"Es reicht! Jetzt ist endgültig Schluss! Ich habe mir das jahrelang anhören müssen! Ein bisschen Stolz habe ich auch noch." Cody steckte den Blaster wieder ein und ging hinaus.

Rex und Keeli sahen ihm beide erschreckt nach, er spürte ihre Blicke im Rücken.

Rex ging ihm nach. Er kannte Cody am längsten, aber einen solchen Ausbruch hatte er nicht von ihm erwartet. Er fand ihn ein paar Meter vom Schiff entfernt auf einem Felsen sitzend und ins Nichts starrend.

"Das sind ja ganz neue Töne von dir." er setzte sich an seine Seite.

"Wir machen das auf unsere Weise. Ich halt das nicht mehr mit der aus. Kara hat Respekt vor uns, behandelt uns als Menschen, als Freunde und nicht ..." ihm stockten die Worte.

"Ich weiss was du meinst. Schon gut. Mir gehts nicht anders." er legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Boost meinte schwere Bewaffnung. Kriegen wir das hin?" er lenkte vom Thema ab.

Rex lachte in sich hinein. So war Cody. Wenn er den Kopf verlor überspielte er das ganze schnell, wurde wieder der Stratege.

"Wir haben schon das unmögliche hinbekommen, dann das auch. Komm schon, wie schwer kann das werden?" er folgte Codys Blick, fand aber kein Ziel.

"Drei Wachen, soviel dazu." Kara hielt den Blaster schussbereit.

Das Gebäude war ein einziges Labyrinth und Xeros war ihr einziger Hoffnungsschimmer hier heraus zu finden. Je weiter sie raus fanden, desto mehr mussten sie Wachen ausweichen.

"Vor zwei Stunden war da noch niemand, glaub mir bitte." Xeros stützte sich schwer auf ihre Schulter.

"Gleich auch nicht mehr." sie legte an.

Zwei Schuss, beide perfekt in den Hinterkopf, bevor der dritte Mann auf sie aufmerksam wurde.

"Die Kopfgeldjägerin ..." brüllte er in sein Interkom.

Der Schuss riss ihn an die gegenüber liegende Wand.

"Hat dich gerade erledigt." grinste sie.

"Wie in alten Zeiten." Xeros klopfte ihr auf die Schulter, brachte ein müdes Lächeln zustande.

"Wir werden sehen. Kann ich dich einen Moment allein lassen?" sie setzte ihn an die Wand gelehnt hin.

"Klar, ich werd schon nicht weg laufen." meinte er ruhig.

Kara schaffte die Leichen zur Seite, das sie sich nicht sofort verriet. Als sie zu Xeros zurück kam, atmete er wieder schwerer. Vorsichtig half sie ihm auf.

"Ich schwöre dir, wenn du mir hier jetzt krepierst, ich hol dich zurück nur um dir in den Arsch zu treten." knurrte sie.

"Das würd dir so passen. Warte, hörst du das auch?" er hielt sie einen Moment zurück.

"Was? Erzähl mir jetzt nicht du hörst Stimmen. So fertig bist du nun auch nicht." sie lauschte, hörte aber im ersten Moment nichts.

"Quatsch, Schüsse. Da draußen ist was los." meinte er nur kopfschüttelnd.

"Ich nenn das ne Chance. Los jetzt." grinste sie.

Insgeheim betete sie darum das es ihre Leute waren.

"Ich sagte doch, schwere Bewaffnung. Was ist an schwerer Bewaffnung so schwer zu verstehen Commander?" fluchte Echo, schmiss sich hinter den umgeschmissenen Tisch.

Kurz erwiderte er die Schusssalve.

Sie hatten sich offensiv in die Schlacht gewagt, ihre Chancen waren minimal, aber besser als gar keine. Sie wollten gar nicht alle Gegner erwischen. Sie wollten nur solange für Chaos sorgen bis es Rex in das Gebäude geschafft hatte.

"Komm schon, ich will gute Nachrichten." funkte Cody Rex an.

Wieder schlugen Schüsse kurz neben ihm in den Sand. Der Felsen war alles andere als eine gute Deckung.

"Bin drin. Lenkt sie weiter ab, ich beeil mich. Verdammt, auf den Plänen sah alles kleiner aus." hörte er ihn fluchen.

"Das haben Karten an sich Rex. Sie werden verkleinert. Alle Mann Kopf einziehen. Großes Kaliber." klinkte sich Boost ins Gespräch.

Erst jetzt sah er, das er sich aus seiner Deckung erhob und die Z6 abfeuerte. Rotationsblaster, Cody hasste die Dinger, auch wenn sie effektiv waren. Unpraktisch, schwer und ne schwere Waffe machte noch lange keinen guten Soldaten. Aber sie sorgte für Verwirrung und Ablenkung. Der Spuk dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, dann ging Boost wieder in Deckung.

"Alles okay bei dir?" fragte er deshalb sofort übers Interkom.

"Ein Schuss in den Arm, aber ist halb so wild, nur kann ich das Ding nicht mehr halten. Tut mir leid, unser Bonus ist dahin." fluchte er.

"Schon okay, es hat gereicht." er legte das Gewehr an, schoss auf einen Twi'lek der sich aus der Deckung mit gezogenem Blaster erhob.

"Nicht lange genug scheinbar." lachte Keeli.

"Komm schon Rex. Wir brauchen Ergebnisse." Cody schaltete die Verbindung auf Stumm.

Er wartete nur auf den erlösenden Funkspruch.

Die Sonne war so hell in ihren Augen, das sie nicht erkannte wer ihr da mit gezogenen Blastern entgegen kam. Zwei Schüsse feuerte sie in die Wand.

"Verdammt, Kar, ich bin es." er nahm den Helm ab, kam zu ihr.

"Rex? Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie schön es ist dich zu sehen." ihr Herz machte einen Freudensprung.

"Und ich erst dich zu sehen. Xeros, ich dachte das wäre ein Aufzeichnungsfehler gewesen." er beließ die Blaster in seiner Hand.

"Steck die ein. Ihn hat's erwischt. Vertrau mir. Er hat mir den Arsch gerettet. Ich erklär es euch später." sie spürte wie Xeros unruhig wurde.

"Auf deine Verantwortung. Tanzt er aus der Reihe mach ich ihn kalt. Los jetzt! Cody sorgt mit unseren Jungs für Ablenkung, das halten die nicht ewig durch." er nahm ihr Xeros ab.

Sie zog das Blastergewehr aus Rex Rückenholster, löste die Sicherung.

"Bedien dich und jetzt raus hier oder willst du hier einziehen? Ich glaube kaum das Cody damit einverstanden wäre." grinste er.

Schnell machte Kara ihm mit Handzeichen klar das er die Klappe halten sollte. Allerdings war es dafür schon zu spät.

"Was hat der damit zu tun?" fragte Xeros.

"Das erkläre ich dir alles später, jetzt raus hier." sie schnappte sich Rex Helm.

"Hey, hast du selbst keinen mehr?" Rex hielt sich kurz am Ausgang auf, schaute rechts und links.

"Nein, verschwunden. Cody? Zieh deine Leute ab, wir kommen raus." sie schaltete auf den internen Funk.

"Kara! Tut das gut dich zu hören." hörte sie ihn sofort, aber auch die Schüsse und Explosionen.

"Ja ja, alles zu seiner Zeit. Weg hier." sie machte sich ernsthaft Sorgen.

Was hatten die hier veranstaltet um sie raus zu holen?

Ihr Schiff. Sie hatte nicht einmal zu hoffen gewagt es wieder zu sehen. Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf den Pilotensitz fallen. Xeros wurde vom Medidroiden versorgt, ebenso wie Boost, der als einziger sich einen Schuss eingefangen hatte. Allerdings war sie mehr als überrascht Reila hier zu sehen.

"Was will dieses Miststück hier?" fuhr sie sofort hoch.

"Krieg dich ein Flittchen." meinte Reila abwertend.

Cody holte aus und schlug zu. Seine Faust schickte Reila bewusstlos zu Boden.

"Spinnst du?" Maras packte ihn sich sofort.

"Lass ... ihn ... los! Und jetzt pack deine Sachen und verschwinde. Ich hab dir damals was gesagt und ich bleibe dabei." stocksauer sprang Kara auf.

"Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen!" Maras wich die Farbe aus dem Gesicht.

"Ich habe dir geschworen, bringst du mir diesen Ordoabschaum nochmal auf mein Heiligtum und sie macht auch nur einen meiner Crew oder mich an, dann schmeiss ich dich raus. Höchstpersönlich. Ich hab dich echt gern Maras, aber das geht nicht. Du hast dich für mich entschieden und jetzt fällst du mir in den Rücken. Das war es. Nimm es hin." ein harter Schlag in sein Gesicht.

"Tu mir das nicht an." er sah sie ruhiger an als erwartet.

"Der Ordo Clan hat meinen vernichtet. Sie haben meine Familie ermordet wegen einer dummen Fede. Du weisst das. Ich habe es toleriert das du sie geheiratet hast, das du ihre Tochter adoptiert hast, obwohl es Laros Blut ist. Aber nach allem was vorgefallen ist toleriere ich es nicht das deine Frau und du meinen Mann angreifen. Das ist meine Familie Maras und ich werde nicht tatenlos zusehen wie die Ordos sie wieder zerstören." mit jedem Wort wurde sie lauter.

"Du hast das alles gewusst?" er zitterte.

"Ja, weil du mein Freund, mein Vertrauter warst." sie beruhigte sich wieder.

Reila kam zu sich, rappelte sich wieder auf.

"Webster Abschaum, man hätte euch viel früher vernichten sollen, ihr seid so schwach." sie wischte sich das Blut von der Lippe.

"Shuk'la riduurok Reila." Maras drehte sich wutentbrannt zu ihr um.

"Du löst unsere Ehe auf? Gut, ich geh. Ich hol Dalia und dann bin ich weg. Wenn du dich mit denen einlassen willst." sie verließ die Brücke.

"Maras?" Kara konnte nicht glauben was gerade passiert war.

"Du warst nach dem Unfall für mich da, du hast mir neue Hoffnung gegeben, du hast immer an mich geglaubt. Ich steh auf deiner Seite und wenn ich mich entscheiden muss, dann immer wieder für dich." er verließ die Brücke.

Sie wollte ihm nach gehen. Cody hielt sie zurück.

"Nicht. Lass ihn in Ruhe. Er will jetzt seine Ruhe. Lass ihm die Zeit." er nahm sie in seine Arme.

"Das wollte ich nicht. Ich dachte er geht mit ihr." sie fühlte sich so unendlich schuldig.

Aber es waren ihre Regeln, ihre Gesetze hier. Jeder musste sich daran halten, ohne sie funktionierte das alles hier nicht.

"Ich bin so froh das du wieder da bist." hörte sie Cody leise, spürte wie er ihr sanft durchs Haar strich.

Erst jetzt spürte sie die Schmerzen, die in ihrem Körper tobten und die unendliche Müdigkeit, die sich in ihr breit machte. Der Adrenalinrausch war vorbei. Jetzt musste sie sich ausruhen und überlegen was sie wegen Laros tuen sollte. Das musste enden.

**Kapitel 24 - Abschiede**

Maras saß im Frachtraum auf einer der Kisten, hatte die Hände vors Gesicht gelegt und schwieg. Kara blieb in der Tür stehen. Sie wagte es nicht ihn anzusprechen. Die Schuldgefühle fraßen sie auf.

"Komm schon her. Ich kann das nicht haben wenn mir jemand im Rücken steht. Das weisst du Kara." er setzte sich gerade hin, schaute zu ihr.

"Es tut mir so leid. Ich hab das ..." stotterte sie, wusste nicht wie sie es sagen sollte.

"Hör schon auf. Du hattest Recht. Ich hätte es selber einsehen müssen." meinte er ruhiger als sie erwartet hatte.

"Du weisst wenns um den Ordo Clan geht werde ich zur Furie." seufzte sie, ließ sich neben ihn auf die Kiste fallen.

"Ich hätte sie nie heiraten dürfen. Das war Laros Verantwortung nicht meine. Ich habs auf mich genommen, weil ich sie ... ich weiss es nichtmal." er sah sie offen an.

"Ihr beide wirktet immer so glücklich. Und die Kleine auch." sie legte den Arm um seinen Rücken.

"Das waren wir aber nicht. Wir sind im Bett gelandet wenn wir uns gesehen haben und das wars. Den Rest der Zeit hab ich mich um Dalia gekümmert." er lehnte sich an sie.

"Du hast nie etwas gesagt." meinte sie.

"Laros hätte mir die Hölle heiß gemacht. Ich bin nicht wütend auf dich, viel mehr auf mich selbst." er lächelte traurig.

Sie sagte nichts, hielt ihn einfach. Sie wollte die Wunde nicht noch weiter aufreißen. Es war schon schlimm genug, egal was er sagte.

"Lässt du mich hier bleiben oder schmeisst du mich noch immer raus?" er meinte die Frage ernst.

"Nachdem was passiert ist, du bleibst. Wo soll ich sonst so schnell n vernünftigen Piloten auftreiben?" lachte sie.

"Danke. Auf dich kann man sich verlassen. Na los, wir haben besseres zu tun als hier rum zu sitzen." er stand auf.

"Du bist mein engster Vertrauter Maras, das wirst du immer sein." sie sah zu ihm.

Er lächelte nur und nickte er kurz zu.

Sie sah sich die Aufzeichnungen des Medidroiden an bevor sie zu Xeros ging. Der Blutverlust war das schlimmste, die verletzte Niere hatte er flicken können ebenso wie die verletzte Rippe und die angekratzte Lunge. Sechs Stichwunden durch eine Vibroklinge. Es war so schnell gegangen das sie nicht verstand wie das zustande kam. Aber sie hatte kaum etwas gesehen und ihr war so schwindelig gewesen, da konnte sowas leicht passieren, das sich die Zeit zog. Leise setzte sie sich an Xeros Seite. Er lag auf der Seite, entlastete seine Verletzung.

"Willst mir jetzt gleich den Kopf abreißen oder machen wir das später?" fragte er gerade heraus.

"Weder noch. Ich will nur eins wissen: Warum? Wir haben uns vertraut Xeros. Wir haben solange zusammen gearbeitet, zusammen so manches durch gemacht." sie legte die Hand auf seinen Oberarm.

"Ich weiss nicht warum ich nach gegeben habe. Du weisst wie Laros ist. Stundenlang, tagelang hat er auf mich eingeredet. Es ging um verdammt viel Credits. Irgendwann hab ich ihm geglaubt. Glaub mir bitte wenn ich sage, das war es nicht wert. Ich hab dich verraten, dich hintergangen und trotzdem hast du mir den Arsch gerettet. Da kann ich genauso fragen warum." er wich ihrem Blick aus.

"Weil ich gesehen hab das du das alles nicht gewollt hast. Du wärst da drin für mich verblutet. Das war mir dein Leben wert." lächelte sie.

"Was soll ich jetzt tun Kar? Wo soll ich hin? Ich kann den anderen ja wohl kaum wieder unter die Augen treten nach dem was ich getan habe." verzweifelt sah er sie an.

"Nirgends, du bleibst hier wo du bist. Zeig mir das du es ehrlich meinst was du sagst und du behälst deinen Platz in meiner Crew." sie stand auf.

"Was? Ich ... weiss nicht was ich sagen soll." er wollte sich aufsetzen.

Sanft drückte ihn Kara zurück aufs Lager.

"Nicht. Ruh dich aus, lass es heilen. Ich brauch dich voll da und nicht halb tot." sie ging hinaus.

Sie saßen zusammen auf der Brücke als Kara dazu kam. Fives, Echo und Boost unterhielten sich leise, Keeli tippte irgendwas in ein Holopad, Dogma und Rex lachten über irgendetwas und Cody hörte ihnen schweigend zu. Ein seltsames Bild und doch stimmte es sie froh.

"General an Deck." es war Rex der es grinsend meinte.

Echo war mal wieder der einzige der darauf reagierte und salutierte.

"Verdammt, ich werd das nicht los." fluchte er über sich selbst.

"Ist immer wieder amüsant. Alles okay Kara? Was sagen die beiden?" Cody stand auf, legte den Arm um sie.

Müde lehnte sie sich an seine Schulter. Sie war so froh das alles einigermaßen glimpflich verlaufen war.

"Maras hat mir gesagt er bleibt und Xeros, er scheint einiges zu wissen, ist aber noch zu schwach nach dem Blutverlust. Er braucht etwas Zeit." seufzte sie, rieb sich die Augen.

"Die lassen wir ihm. Laros kann sich nicht ewig verstecken. Er hätte dich erledigen können, aber du bist entwischt. Ich glaub kaum das sein Auftrageber darüber erfreut ist. Die halbe 501. und ein paar von der Geisterkompanie. Du warst fleißig." Obi Wans Stimme in ihrem Rücken brachte sie zum rasen.

"Du verdammter Mistkerl! Ich mach dich kalt." sie war plötzlich hellwach.

Cody konnte nicht reagieren, als sie sich los riss, Obi Wan an der Kehle packte und ihn an die Wand rammte.

"Verdammt beruhige dich! Das bringt doch nichts." Cody packte sie an der Hüfte, riss sie von Obi Wan weg.

"Wenn du nicht mit deinen verfluchten Auftrag aufgetaucht wärst, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert." sie fluchte auf Manda'o weiter.

Keiner der Klone verstand auch nur ein Wort, einige Fetzen, aber das war es auch. Kara fauchte und tobte, wandte sich in Codys Griff.

"Hey! Schluss jetzt, es reicht! Solche Worte will ich nichtmal von dir hören Kara, und da bin ich einiges gewohnt. Hab soviel Anstand das du deinem Mann zur Liebe auf Basic wechselst. Dem ist die Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen." Maras mischte sich ein, verpasste ihr eine heftige Ohrfeige.

"Was für eine Raubkatze." rutschte Dogma raus.

"Mandalorianisches Temperament. Nichts ungewöhnliches. Nur meist zügelt sie sich. Was willst du hier Jedi?" sich an die Tür stützend mischte sich Xeros ein.

"Du bist wahnsinnig." Rex sprang auf, griff ihn sich, bevor er zusammen brach.

"Wo ist überhaupt Ashoka? Ich vermiss sie schon eine ganze Weile." Obi Wan sah sich um.

"Ich dachte die ist nicht mit gekommen." Cody ließ Kara los.

"Doch, die war bei Dogma die ganze Zeit." Echo sah zu dem besagten.

"Sie meinte sie wollte zu Rex, hätte irgendwas gesehen. Ich hab mir nichts dabei gedacht, aber auch nicht weiter darauf geachtet." schuldbewusst ging er sich durchs Gesicht.

"Laros." seufzte Kara.

"Ich wusste nicht das es ..." begann Obi Wan.

"Noch ein Wort von dir und ich schwöre dir meine Vibroklinge lernt deine Kehle kennen." fauchte sie.

"Was machen wir jetzt? Er hat Ashoka wie es ausschaut." Rex stützte Xeros.

"Ich kann helfen. Ich kann mir denken wo er ist." Xeros sah zu ihr.

"Du schaffst das nicht. Deine Verletzung braucht Zeit." sie nahm ihn Rex ab, setzte ihn auf den CoPilotensitz

"Zeit die wir nicht haben. Taris, er will nach Taris. Bevor Jango ihn da aufgespürt hat er da gelebt. Das hat er mir mal erzählt. Bis Taris sinds von hier ungefähr 2 Tage. Bis dahin steh ich wieder. Danke Dogma." er nahm das Wasser das er ihm hinhielt.

"Bei Blutverlust viel trinken, das hilft. Ich hab es selbst durch." Dogma klopfte ihm kurz auf die Schulter, setzte sich neben ihn auf die Konsole.

"Taris? Jango sagte mir damals Corellia." verwirrt sah sie zu ihm.

"Er hat dich belogen damit du dir keinen Kopf machst." meinte er nur.

"Versuch ist es wert. Weisst du wo?" Cody mischte sich ein.

"Ein altes republikanisches Lager ist in der Nähe, recht groß, da wo wieder aufgebaut wird zur Zeit." er hielt sich die verletzte Seite.

"Gut ... seit mir nicht böse. Ich will nur meine Crew dabei haben. Den anderen bin ich mehr als dankbar für ihre Hilfe, aber... Taris ist mir zu gefährlich für einen Großangriff, da brauch ich ne kleine Gruppe." Kara sah in die Runde.

"War uns schon klar. Wir verlassen dich hier auf Tatooine. Mach nicht so ein Gesicht, wir kommen klar. Wenn nicht... wo findet man dich demnächst?" Keeli stand auf.

"Zuhause, wie es Kal wollte, auf Dxun an der östlichen Küste.",

lächelte sie,

"Danke, für alles. Ohne euch, wer weiss wie es ausgegangen wäre."

Alle schwiegen.

"Machs gut Kleine." Keeli war der erste der ging.

Sie starrte an die Decke, fand keine Ruhe. Leise hörte sie den Hyperraumantrieb. Früher hatte sie das Geräusch beruhigt, heute nervte es sie nur. Die meisten waren Keeli gefolgt, wollten ihr eigenes Glück versuchen. Dogma blieb als Einziger. Da war was zwischen ihm und Rex vorgefallen was die beiden zu so engen Vertrauten machte, das sie sich nicht einmischen wollte.

"Ich dachte du wolltest schlafen." Cody setzte sich an ihre Seite.

"Abschiede lassen machen es einem schwer und ich weiss das ein gewisser Jedi an Bord ist dem ich den Hals umdrehen möchte." seufzte sie.

"Die Jungs kommen klar. Wir sind alle erwachsen. Und was Obi Wan angeht. Ich wusste das du Feuer hast, aber das war eher eine Plasmagranate." er lachte.

"Mach ich dir Angst?" grinste sie.

"Nein, aber manches Mal mehr Sorgen als notwendig." meinte er.

"Du klingst gerade exakt wie Jango." sie zog ihn zu sich herunter.

"Du bist unmöglich." seufzte er, legte sich zu ihr, legte die Arme um sie.

"Das hat er auch immer gesagt." lachte sie, wand sich in seinen Armen.

"Jetzt reichts aber." mit einem Kuss brachte er sie zum schweigen.

Xeros sah überrascht zu Maras als der plötzlich in der Tür stand.

"Du siehst echt beschissen aus, weisst du das?" Maras setzte sich auf eine der Kanten des immer noch defekten Koltotanks, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Danke. Du sahst auch schonmal besser aus." lachte kurz, bevor ihm wieder der Schmerz durch den Rücken schoss.

"Das macht das Alter." grinste Maras.

"Man, hör auf mich zum lachen zu bringen, das tut verdammt weh." er zog sich zum sitzen hoch.

"Ich wollte dich nur auf den neusten Stand bringen, hat sich einiges hier getan." meinte er ruhig.

"Hier? Erzähl. Hab eh nicht besseres zu tun." er schaute ihn an.

"Reila und ich, das war einmal. Ich habs aufgelöst." erzählte er ruhig.

"Wegen Kara? Ich weiss wie die zum Thema Ordo steht." er legte sich wieder hin als ihm seltsam zumute wurde.

"Ja, unter anderem. Und Rex, Cody, Echo und Fives gehören jetzt zu uns, wobei Cody und Kara jetzt ... nun ja..." stotterte er.

"Die zwei habens getan, oder? Ich hab schon gesehen wie vertraut sie sind. Kara wieder verheiratet. Kann ich mich dran gewöhnen." er lachte müde.

"Was machen wir beide jetzt? Ich meine... so wies mal war wirds nicht so schnell wieder, oder?" Maras stand auf.

"Ich weiss es nicht. Schauen wir was die Zeit bringt. Was ich getan hab,... du musst mir verzeihen und nicht umgekehrt. Falls du mir jemals wieder vertrauen kannst." er legte den Arm vor die Augen.

Es war allmählich alles zuviel. Er wollte seine Ruhe, allein sein, seine Gedanken ordnen.

"Ich vertrau dir Xeros. Alles andere wird sich zeigen. Enttäusch uns nur nicht wieder." er ging hinaus.

**Kapitel 25 - Vergangene Fehler**

Leicht gereizt lief Obi Wan im Besprechungsraum auf und ab, hörte Kara zu.

"Moment, du und Cody ihr seid jetzt..., und Fives, Rex und Echo ... du treibst einen in den Wahnsinn." seufzte er.

"In den Wahnsinn also, das musst du gerade sagen." knurrte sie.

Der Rest der Crew schlief nach dem harten Tag. Nur sie und er waren noch auf. Es war ihr auch ganz lieb so. Manche Dinge musste nicht jeder mit bekommen.

"Sag mir jetzt bloß nicht..." begann Obi Wan.

"Beim Mand'alor, sprichs aus. Ja, ich hab mit ihm geschlafen. Ich hab einige Männer ins Bett bekommen, Jango war übrigens auch darunter, aber das weisst du ja weil du uns mal gestört hast." seufzte sie nun ihrerseits.

"Ich bin durch die verdammte Tür getreten worden falls du dich erinnerst." er schüttelte nur den Kopf, verbiss sich ein Lachen.

"Oh ja. Ein Glück das Jango immer auf einem Blaster geschlafen hat. Rex hat die selbe Angewohnheit, was mich nervös macht, vor allem weil er einen so leichten Schlaf hat." sie versuchte abzulenken.

"Der hat nichtmal hingeschaut als er die beiden abgeknallt hat. Er hatte nur dich im Kopf. Ich meine, er war 19 Jahre älter als du. Was siehst du in Cody Kara? Ihn oder Jango? Er wollte dich damals mit nach Kamino nehmen. Wir haben Briefe an dich gefunden, auf seinem Holopad, die er niemals abgeschickt hat." Obi Wan setzte sich.

"Du redest wie Laros. Jango ist tot Obi Wan. Niemand bringt ihn zurück. Cody ist nicht Jango. Ich weiss das, ich will es mir nicht einreden. Ich liebe Cody als den Menschen der er ist. Punkt. Hast du schon mal genauer hingeschaut? Keiner von ihnen hat etwas von ihm, das haben die auf Kamino gut hin bekommen."

sie redete sich in Rage,

"Was hat man ihnen angetan das sie so sind? Weisst du eigentlich was für nächtliche Macken Fives, Rex und Echo entwickelt haben seit sie bei mir sind? Cody ist noch der harmloseste, außer das er verdammt unruhig jede Nacht ist. Rex hat einen unheimlich leichten Schlaf, schreckt bei jedem Geräusch auf. Zweimal hätte er mich fast erschossen. Fives schläft nie länger als zwei Stunden, sitzt dann stundenlang bei dem der auf der Brücke Wache schiebt. Echo leidet unter heftigen Alpträumen. Ich hab ihn eine Nacht kaum wach bekommen. Dogma hat mir vorhin erzählt was auf Umbara vorgefallen ist. Mich hat das tief getroffen. Ich habe die Narben allein an Codys und Rex Oberkörper gesehen. Ich hab ja schon einige, aber das, was die beiden da vorweisen hab ich in meiner ganzen Karriere nicht hinbekommen. Emotionen zu zeigen oder gar zu zulassen hat mich eine Menge Arbeit mit ihnen gekostet. 14 Jahre Alter, davon 36 Monate Krieg Obi Wan und diese Männer sind für ihr Leben gezeichnet. Ihr habt ihnen das angetan, ihr Jedi. Massenware. Selbst wenn ihre Ausbildung noch nicht beendet war habt ihr sie an die Front geschickt. Wenn genug tot oder zu schwer verletzt waren habt ihr sie ausgetauscht, die schwerst Verletzten sterben lassen. Waren sie nicht mehr für die Front zu gebrauchen, dann habt ihr sie sich selbst überlassen oder in Stasis versetzt, wie die ARCs zum Beispiel. Verdammt gute Kämpfer, nur ihr Sturkopf passte euch nicht. Ich hab das einmal gesehen, das hat mir gereicht."

"Moment, gesehen? Wie?" Obi Wan sah sie fragend an.

Ihr Geheimnis war aufgeflogen, sie hatte sich selbst verplappert. Es war wie eine Last die ihr von den Schultern fiel. Viel zu lange hatte sie es mit sich herum geschleppt.

"Nachdem Jango für das ganze rekrutiert wurde, da hat er mich gefragt ob ich mit ihm komme. Ich habe nein gesagt. Mir war das ganze ... wie soll ich sagen? Unheimlich. Knapp 2 Jahre später, ich kam gerade von einem Auftrag wieder, da stand er in meiner Wohnung. Wir haben uns angeschrien und gegenseitig Vorwürfe gemacht. Irgendwann hab ich aufgegeben. Wir waren beide Sturköpfe, einer schlimmer als der andere. Es hatte keinen Sinn sich nur fertig zu machen. Wir haben lange geredet, sehr lange. Er blieb 2 Tage und am Ende bin ich mit ihm nach Kamino. Dort traf ich dann auch Kal wieder, daher kennen wir uns so gut. Die Ausbildung für die Klone, ich war an der Ausarbeitung mit beteiligt. Ich habe soviel Erfahrung mit Folter und diese ohne ein Sterbenswort zu sagen ..." sie schluckte schwer.

Erinnerungen stiegen in ihr auf, die sie tief in sich begraben hatte. Sie war noch so jung gewesen, hatte etwas gesehen, was sie lieber hätte nicht sehen sollen. Drei Tage, es hatte sich angefühlt wie eine Ewigkeit.

"Du hast mit an dem Programm gearbeitet?" Obi Wan setzte sich neben sie.

"Ja. Ich hab in meiner Kindheit soviel mit gemacht und ertragen, das wurde mir da zum Vorteil. Als das Training der ARC's begann, da hab ich mit eingegriffen. Ich hab mehrfach ihren Gegner gespielt mit Kal und Jango im Team. Glaub mir, anfangs waren die mehr als stümperhaft, frustrierend und das sie auch so empfanden haben sie uns mehr als spüren lassen, aber ich und Kal, wir hatten einen Draht zu ihnen. Kal, der Vetaran und ich, das kleine Mädchen aus der Gosse das sich hoch gearbeitet hat. Zu dieser Zeit waren meine Dienste noch gut gefragt und ich war eine der best bezahltesten Kopfgeldjäger. Tja, und dann wollten die Kaminoaner die ARC's in Stasis versetzen. Ich war die, die das nicht eingesehen hat. Ich hab mich lange und heftig mit Jango gestritten und hab dann Kamino vorerst verlassen. Bis er wieder bei mir ankam. Diesmal wegen Boba. Ein Kind und Jango. Ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Obi Wan. Ich bin weich geworden und zurück zu ihm. Ich bin lange da geblieben wegen dem Jungen, hab mich ab und an beim Training als Gegner zur Verfügung gestellt. Die armen Kerle, die ich getriezt habe tun mir heute noch leid... Ich bin kein leichter Gegner und ich war so wütend wie sich mein Leben entwickelte. Jango und ich sind meist zusammen auf die Jagd gegangen, ich viel mehr aber mit meiner Crew. Tja, ich war auch an dem Tag da als du da aufgekreuzt bist. Nur das ich das Training einer Einheit ein bisschen aufgepeppt habe und zwei von ihnen die Rippen gebrochen hab. Das Jango weg war, hab ich erst eine Stunde später erfahren, auch das er auf Geonosis ist. Ich hatte dort keinen Auftrag. Ich bin ihm nach um ihn zur Rede zu stellen. Meine letzten Worte an ihn waren: 'Das war das letzte Mal, ich bin fertig mit dir.' Und dann bin ich gegangen. Ich war in der Arena, hatte die Schüsse gehört und wollte wissen was los war. Ich habe mit eigenen Augen gesehen wie er getötet wurde. Das hat eine tiefe Wunde gerissen und ich bin abgehauen. Ich habe von Boba erfahren was danach passiert ist, als der Junge 2 Monate später bei mir aufgetaucht ist. Ich konnte ihm nicht helfen, hatte so viel zu tun. Woher meine schlechte Meinung von den Klonkriegern kam? Sie haben mir alles zerstört. Mein Leben, meine Ziele und sie haben mir den Mann genommen, der mir wichtig war. Ich hab den Hass lange mit mir rumgeschleppt. Bis ich Cody traf. Er hat mir gezeigt das es nichts mit ihnen zu tun hat. Sie sind unschuldig daran, was passiert ist. 'Möge die Macht' Laberköppe, ihr seid schuld daran. Mir ist egal ob ihr Sith oder Jedi seid. Ihr mit eurem verdammten Krieg, ihr seid die Schuldigen. Ihr hab es veranstaltet das da draußen auf den Planeten Blut geflossen ist, das Blut von Söldnern, Klonkriegern, Jägern, Soldaten und weiss der Geier was. Ich habe da draußen Freunde, Familie und gute Leute verloren. Und seit die die Geschichte mit Laros passiert ist glaub ich nicht mehr an Zufall." es floß geradezu aus hier heraus.

"Du warst also auf Kamino. Eine Einheit die du mit trainiert hast war meine." Cody stand wie aus dem Nichts in der Tür.

"Seit wann stehst ..." Kara spürte wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schoss.

"Seit Anfang an. Ich hab die weibliche Ausbilderin fast vergessen, die kam und ging. Du hast einen meiner ersten Einheit beim Training getötet, weisst du das eigentlich?" es war keine Wut, die sie in ihm sah.

Es war Enttäuschung, darüber das sie gelogen hatte.

"Nein, das wusste ich nicht. Cody, ich ..." sie stand auf.

"Keine Entschuldigungen. Ich kann die nicht mehr hören. Das ist vorbei. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Aber ich versteh jetzt einiges besser. Wie Obi Wan schon fragte, wen siehst du in mir? Liebst du mich wirklich oder bin ich nur ein Ersatz?" er wollte Antworten, das ließ er sie spüren.

"Du bist kein Ersatz. Versteh das doch mal endlich jemand. Ich will bei dir bleiben weil du ... Verdammt ich liebe dich als der, der du bist. Muss ich dieses Thema immer wieder durch gehen? Ich bin es so leid. Der nächste der damit anfängt, ich schwöre, den setz ich nackt auf Nar Shadaa ab!" seufzte sie, ging an Cody vorbei in Richtung Brücke.

Vielmehr wollte sie es, als er sie fest hielt. Schweigend sah er sie einfach nur an. Sie spürte wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, hielt aber seinem Blick stand. Ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm er sie in seine Arme. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn.

"Du glaubst ihr einfach so Cody?" hörte sie Obi Wan.

"Halt einfach die Klappe Jedi." knurrte Cody.

"Wo willst du landen Süße?" Maras drehte sich zu ihr.

Wenn sie keinen Schlaf fand, die letzten Dinge mit ihrem Piloten durchzugehen war schon lange ihre Macke. Die meisten Sorgen machte sie sich um ihr Schiff. Auf ihre Leute konnte sie sich verlassen.

"Na an der Siedlung. Da ist es am sichersten." sie vergrößerte den Sektor.

"Du bist heute nicht ganz bei der Sache, oder?" er deaktivierte den Holoprojektor.

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, lehnte sich auf die Steuerungskonsole des Projektors. Ihre Gedanken wanderte zurück.

Nar Shadaa - 10 Jahre zuvor

Warm spürte sie Jangos Atem im Nacken, seine Hand auf ihrer Brust.

"Was hast du Kar?" er beugte sich leicht über sie.

"Nichts, schon gut. Ich dachte ich hätte ... Runter!" ihre Hand schoss wie im Reflex zu ihrem Blaster.

Krachend brach die Tür auf, eine Gestalt wurde ins Zimmer geschleudert.

"Soviel zum ruhigen Tag zu zweit." hörte sie Jango fluchen.

Er packte sie, presste sie an sich, schützte sie so vor den losbrechenden Blasterschüssen. In einer kurzen Pause hörte sie wie er zwei Schüsse abgab. Dann war Ruhe.

"Bist du unverletzt?" er warf einen kurzen Blick über sie.

Sie sprang auf, schnappte sich ihre Sachen.

"Ja, aber du musst verschwinden. Mir nehmen sie die Geschichte von der armen Unschuldigen ab, aber viele kennen dich hier. Los jetzt!" sie zog sich schnell an, warf ihm seine Sachen zu.

"Wir treffen uns am Schiff?" er wusste das ihnen die Zeit davon lief.

"Ja, jetzt geh. Es dauert nicht lange und ... wir finden nochmal einen Tag." lachend gab sie ihm einen Kuss.

Sie kümmerte sich um den verletzten Mann der durch ihre Tür getreten worden war. Seufzend bemerkte sie das Lichtschwert an seinem Gürtel.

"Scheiße, ausgerechnet ein Jedi." fluchte sie.

"Das nennt man eine nette Begrüßung. Wo ist ihr Begleiter hin?" sich den Nacken haltend setzte sich der Jedi auf.

"Zum ersten: Hallo, nett das ihr einfach so ... reinplatzt und mir den Abend ruiniert. Und zum zweiten: Das geht euch einen feuchten Bantamist an." sie half ihm auf.

"Eine Mandalorianerin nach der kalten Ehrlichkeit zu schließen. Habt ihr einen Namen oder bekomme ich dafür auch eine Abfuhr?" er klopfte sich dem Staub ab.

"Webster, Kara Webster. Und ihr seid?" lächelnd setzte sie sich auf das Bett.

"Obi Wan Kenobi.",

er sah auf ihre Ausrüstung,

"Eine Kopfgeldjägerin. Na das wird ja heute immer besser."

"Ich habe keine Anklagen, bin ein unbeschriebenes Blatt. Ihr könnt mir gar nichts nachweisen Jedi. Wie traurig." grinste sie.

Die Sicherheitsdroiden tauchten auf, registrierten die zwei Leichen im Vorraum und begannen mit ihrer Arbeit.

Nach fast 5 Stunden konnte sie gehen.

"Ich dachte schon, die hängen dir was an. Das hat ja Stunden gedauert." Jango schloss sie in die Arme, als sie das Schiff betrat.

"Ich bin okay. Hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen." lachte sie, löste sich von ihm.

"Was ist da passiert? Ich dachte wir hätten mal einen Tag Ruhe Ka'ika." er schloss die Luke.

"Ein Jedi ist mit zwei Duros aneinander geraten und hat uns den Abend versaut Jan'ika." sie startete den Antrieb.

"Ich hasse es wenn du mich so nennst.",

er umarmte sie von hinten,

"Beenden wir es hier was wir da angefangen haben?"

"Noch so eine blöde Frage und ich nenn dich für immer so." gespielt wand sie sich in seinem Armen.

"Kara? Ich red mit dir?" sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter.

"Was? Entschuldige. Da kam gerade was hoch." verwirrt sah sie Maras an.

"Leg dich hin und schlaf. Du brauchst mal n bisschen Ruhe. Ich kümmere mich hier um alles." er ging auf die Brücke, ließ sie allein stehen.

Sie spürte die Müdigkeit in allen Knochen. Er hatte recht. Seit sie zurück waren hatte sie sich nicht einen Moment Ruhe gegönnt. Alles andere war ihr wichtiger gewesen. Sie sah auf ihren Chrono. Der Rest der Crew würde sicher gleich auf den Beinen sein, dafür kannte sie sie inzwischen gut genug. Ein, zwei Stunden Schlaf würde sie noch mit nehmen.

**Kapitel 26 - Schwarze Witwe**

"Taris... Ich hasse Taris. Ich habe es gehasst hier allein zu jagen, ich habe es gehasst hier mit Xeros zu jagen, ich habe es gehasst mit Jango hier zu jagen... Habe ich erwähnt das ich Taris hasse?" fluchend wich sie einer grünen Pfütze aus.

"Ungefähr 35 Mal in den letzten 20 Minuten." stöhnte Echo reichlich genervt.

"Ich dachte du zählst mit Echo." hörte sie Rex über die interne Verbindung.

"Ach halt die Klappe. Du sitzt ja nicht neben ihr. Hattet ihr mehr Glück als wir?" knurrte er nur.

"Nichts. Die Siedler wissen von nichts und in der Cantina hat keiner was gesehen, auch nicht gegen Bares." Xeros Stimme zitterte leicht.

"Ich bin immer noch dagegen das du wieder mit kommst. Da ist kaum was abgeheilt." erneut ging sie mit ihrem Visor sämtliche Frequenzen ab, nichts außer Raghoule und ein paar undefinierbare Viecher.

"Ich kann stehen, ich kann mich bewegen und mit nem Blastergewehr kann ich auch umgehen. Reicht solange mir keiner in die Nieren tritt." meinte er nur.

"Cody? Bei euch was?" sie sah an der Ruine hoch.

"Weder bei mir, noch bei Maras." kam zurück.

"Fives? Dogma? Im Osten nichts neues?" die beiden hatten sich die andere Seite der Siedlung vorgenommen.

"Vielleicht. Kommt mal rüber." Dogma antwortete nur zögernd.

Er war der einzige der noch in der Klonkriegerrüstung arbeitete. Offiziell gehörte er nicht zu ihrer Crew, aber er hatte sie gebeten ihr helfen zu dü konnte und wollte nicht ablehnen. Wenn sie Laros und damit Ashoka finden wollten, dann brauchte sie jede Hilfe die sie bekam. Das Fives allerdings schwieg, gab ihr zu denken. Sie aktivierte ihr Jetpack, sprang von der Ruine.

"Hast du auch so ein mieses Gefühl Kar?" Cody landete neben ihr.

"Ein ganz Mieses." meinte sie nur.

Dogmas Entdeckung in der Ruine war weit mehr als sie erwartet hatte.

"Bei allem... was... wer..." sie kniete sich hin.

Sie hatte so einiges erwartet, aber das ganz sicher nicht.

Einer der ihren, schwer verletzt. Blut und das etwas längere Haar im Gesicht. Das er noch unterhalb der Gürtellinie seine Rüstung trug machte sie stutzig. Sie kannte jemanden der diese Methode verwendete. Schnell schob sie den Gedanken zur Seite. Tiefe Folterwunden am Oberkörper, gebrochene Knochen. Er lebte, auch wenn sein Leben an einem mehr als seidenen Faden hing. Sie wagte es kaum nach einem Puls zu fühlen, aus Angst ihm noch mehr zu schaden.

"Hier, siehst du das? Mehrere Einstiche an den Armen, im Nacken. Wer immer das mit ihm veranstaltet hat, der meinte es tot ernst. Aufputscher um den Puls hoch zu treiben. Man verhindert so Bewusstlosigkeit. Ich hab das schon mal gesehen." Rex zögerte nicht.

Er tastete nach dem Puls und an seiner Erleichterung sah sie schon, das er etwas spürte.

"Ihr kennt ihn, oder?" seufzte sie, nahm den Rucksack, den Fives ihr reichte.

"Tup. Wie ich im ersten Einsatz auf Umbara dabei." meinte Dogma.

"Ich habs mir gedacht. Wir können ihn nicht so zurück lassen. Schlagt das Lager auf. Ich versuch ihn so gut es geht zu stabilisieren. Noch ist er nicht tot. Wenn Laros dahinter steckt, ich schwöre euch. Ich mach ihn kalt." Kara packte das Erste Hilfe Pack aus.

"Meinst du..." Fives sah sie unsicher an.

"Laber nicht, hilf mir. Ich kann hier mehr als eine helfende Hand gebrauchen. Der hat ganz schön einstecken müssen. Da kommt mir die Sache mit Sinker ja wie ein Spaziergang vor." sie tastete vorsichtig die Knochenbrüche ab.

"Ich hab ihn mit Schmerzmitteln zugedröhnt. Er sollte lange schlafen. Der ist ja verdammt jung. Jünger als ihr." sie setzte sich ans Feuer zu ihnen.

Es hatte sie den ganzen Tag gekostet Tup soweit zu versorgen, das er zumindest die Nacht überstand. Alles weitere würde sich zeigen.

"Die letzten Glänzer, ..äh Rekruten die zur 501. kamen waren die Jüngsten, die ich jemals gesehen habe. Wie gesagt, biologisch bin ich 28, ich würd ihn auf 18, maximal 20 schätzen." Rex starrte ins Feuer.

"20, die haben ihn verdammt früh an die Front geschickt. Ich weiss es auch nur weil er mir das mal sagte. Aber woran erkennst du das?" Cody setzte sich neben Kara, legte ihr eine Decke um die Schultern.

"Am Schlüsselbeinknochen. Je weicher er ist, desto jünger ist die Person und bei ihm war da ein offener Bruch. Man könnte also ohne Lüge behaupten, ich habs gespürt. Da hat ihn jemand verdammt leiden lassen. Entweder aus perverser Lust an Folter oder weil er irgendwelche brisanten Informationen wollte." sie lehnte sich an Codys Schulter.

"Das ist ein einfacher Soldat. Dich kennt er nicht, und der Krieg ist vorbei. Was sollte man schon von uns wollen? Auf Kamino versetzt man schon die ersten Einheiten in Stasis." Dogma reichte ihr seine Wasserflasche.

Dankend lehnte sie ab. Schulterzuckend steckte er sie ein. Stille machte sich breit. Trotzdem war die Stimmung angespannt. Es war nicht das erste Mal das diese Situation herrschte, aber immer wieder war die Sorge um den verwundeten Kameraden, Bruder, groß. Selbst Kara spürte es, dafür brauchte man kein Jedi sein.

"Wie habt ihr das ausgehalten? Ich seh jetzt eure besorgten Mienen. In einer Schlacht fällt neben einem immer jemand, egal wie sehr man sich bemüht das zu verhindern." die Frage rutschte ihr einfach raus.

"Man lernt es zu verdrängen, das Hirn schaltet auf Autopilot. Ich habe immer nur versucht so lange ich konnte am Leben zu bleiben und soviele Männer wie es ging aus der Schlacht zu holen. Wie haben alle unsere Art zu trauern gefunden Kara. Die einen Still, die anderen wenn sie allein waren, die nächsten in der kommenden Schlacht. Du tötest auch, wie machst du es?" Rex war bereit sich auf die Diskussion ein zu lassen.

"Die ersten Aufträge waren die schlimmsten. Aber, mein erstes Opfer wenn man so will habe ich mit 10 gebracht. Ich habe gestohlen um zu überleben. Er hat mich erwischt, mir die den Hals zugedrückt. Diese hasserfüllten Augen als er erkannte was ich war. Mein Volk muss seine Welt angegriffen haben. Ich sah nur die Klinge neben mir. Ich hab ausgeholt und ... ich spüre heute noch das Blut auf den Händen. Zwei Tage habe ich mir die Augen ausgeheult. Aber seitdem, ich kann töten. Schnell, effektiv. Aber ich lege Wert drauf das es schmerzlos geht. Und solange jemand dafür zahlte habe ich wie ihr mein Hirn auf Autopilot gestellt. Dann werden die Toten egal, bis die Nächte kommen." sie spürte den kalten Wind auf der Haut.

"Cad Bane nannte dich die schwarze Witwe. Warum?" fragte er direkt heraus.

"Das hat dir Ashoka erzählt, nicht wahr? Zum einen meine Rüstung. Wo ich auftauchte, da herrschte die Angst. Zum anderen, du hast mich noch nie gesehen wenn ich auf friedliche Jagd gehe, ohne Waffen, Männer verführe und sie dann ausliefere. Ich hab den Namen von einer republikanischen Sicherheitseinheit. Damals waren die Haare schwarz. Sie nannten mich immer die Schwarze Witwe. Verführt ihre Opfer, hat ihren Spass mit ihnen und dann reisst sie ihnen den Kopf ab, oder liefert sie den Behörden aus, ganz was mehr Credits brachte. Schau mich nicht so an Cody. Ich tue das schon seit langem nicht mehr." lachte sie als sie seinen Blick bemerkte.

Kara sah nach Tups, prüfte die Verbände und ob die Nähte, die sie gezwungen war zu machen nicht aufrissen. Als sie nach der Kopfwunde schaute, öffnete er die Augen, sah sie ruhig an. Ruhiger als sie erwarte hatte.

"Bitte nicht aufregen. Das könnte dich das Leben kosten. Mein Name ist Kara, du bist hier sicher. Ich hab deine Verletzungen versorgt." sie fasste nach seiner Hand.

Er sagte nichts, nickte nur.

"Gut. Du bist hier unter Freunden, die du kennen dürftest. Fives? Echo? Dogma?" sie sah ein müdes Lächeln über seine Lippen huschen.

Sein Puls war wieder stabil unter ihren Fingern. Erleichtert atmete sie auf. Das war endlich eine gute Nachricht.

"Wie habt ihr mich gefunden?" seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

"Zufall muss ich zugeben. Wer hat dir das angetan? Du bist gefoltert worden. Ich seh solche Dinge." sie wollte ihm nicht zuviel abverlangen, aber sie wollte es wissen.

"Groß, Mandalorianer, Kopfgeldjäger glaube ich. Er wollte ..." ihm fielen die Augen wieder zu, atmete schwer.

"Ruh dich aus. Das hat Zeit." sanft strich sie ihm ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

Vorsichtig deckte sie seine geschundenen Körper zu. In 2 Stunden musste sie Schmerzmittel nachgeben wenn sie nicht wollte das er weiterhin litt.

"Hast du was erfahren?" Cody half ihr auf.

"Laros." war alles was sie sagte.

"Mit den gebrochenen Knochen kriegst du Tup nicht so schnell hier weg." seufzte er.

Sie warf ihm eine Ampulle mit einer grellgrünen Flüssigkeit zu.

"Was ist das?" er sah sich die klare Flüssigkeit an.

"Eigentlich habe ich mir das Zeug zugelegt falls einer meiner Jungs mal auf die große Jagd gehen will. Kriegste auf Kashyyk. Das Zeug heizt die Knochenbildung bei Brüchen an. Hab ich ihm gegeben. Meinst du warum ich ihn so zugedröhnt hab? Das ist verdammt schmerzhaft. Hab das mal bei einem ARC verwendet, weil sie ihn in Stasis wegen einem Wirbelsäulenbruch versetzen wollten. Das Zeug ist gut, nur schmerzhaft in der Anwendung und sauteuer. Für das was du da in der Hand hast bezahlt man knapp 75.000 Credits." grinste sie.

"Ich hab hier gerade 75.000 Credits in der Hand?" er schaute sie mit einem so ungläubigen Blick an, das sie schmunzeln musste.

"Du kennst die große Jagd nicht. Alles erlaubt was dich nach vorne bringt." lachte sie.

Sie stutzte. Da war etwas im Schatten, ein aufblitzen oberhalb von ihnen. Im letzten Moment riss sie Cody zur Seite. Der Blasterschuss ging knapp an ihm vorbei, riss Staub und Gestein von der Ruine.

"Hinterhältiger Mistkerl. Du willst mich? Dann komm her und hol mich! Von Angesicht zu Angesicht!" rief sie ins Dunkel.

"Kara, Kara, Kara. Du bist so leicht zu durchschauen." er stand in den oberen Bereichen der Ruinen, soviel konnte sie heraus hören.

"War das nötig? Sich einen Soldaten als Köder zu holen? Er kannte mich nicht einmal." sie gab Cody mit Handzeichen zu verstehen die anderen zu alarmieren, zog ihre Blaster.

"Sagen wir so, ich weiss was dich trifft. Ein Klon mehr oder weniger, was macht das schon? Ich hatte meinen Spaß dabei. Die halten ja gar nichts aus." er wechselte seine Position.

Sie schloss die Augen, hörte das knirschen kleiner Steine.

"Wo ist Ashoka? Lass sie in Ruhe Laros. Sie hat mit alledem am wenigsten zu tun." ihr Sinne suchten nach Hinweisen.

"Dal kümmert sich um sie. Ein Jedi ist in den heutigen Zeiten viel wert. Sie war nur der Köder für dich." ein weiterer Schuss.

Kurz vor ihren Füßen ging er in den Boden. Unbeeindruckt blieb sie stehen.

"Du hast keinen Funken Ehre mehr im Leib. Erst die Padawan, dann der Klonkrieger. Alles sinnlose Spielchen. Du willst spielen? Das kannst du haben." sie aktivierte ihr Jetpack, sprang einen Absatz höher.

Die Vibroklinge schlug kurz neben ihrem Kopf ein, hinterließ einen feinen Schnitt neben ihrem Auge. Warm lief ihr Blut über das Gesicht. Sie berechnete schnell die Flugbahn. Ihr gegenüber. Es war zu dunkel etwas zu sehen und wenn sie jetzt ihren Helm aufsetze und alles kalibrieren musste, das gab ihm zuviel Zeit. Zeit die sie nicht hatte. Dal würde Ashoka nicht antun, da war sie sich sicher. Trotz seines Standes war er ein Mann der Ehre.

"Du wirst alt ... Bruder." fauchte sie.

Der Schlag in den Rücken überraschte sie. Sie rutschte ab, klammerte sich an den Rand der Ecke. Er stand über ihr, sah sie gleichgültig an.

"Du auch." grinste er.

"Das werden wir ja sehen." sie ließ die Klinge aus dem Unterarmschutz schießen, aktivierte ihr Jetpack erneut.

Der Schub reichte um sie wieder hoch zu ziehen. Sie stieß die Klinge zwischen die Platten in seinen Oberarm. Die feuchte Wärme an ihrer Hand verriet ihr das sie getroffen hatte.

"Du lernst." schnaubte er.

"Ich will dich nicht töten, aber ich werde es tun wenn du mir keine Wahl lässt." sie zog ihr Gewehr aus dem Rückenholster.

"Nicht heute Nacht." raunte er ihr zu.

Sie hatte die Blendgranate in seiner Hand übersehen. Bevor sie reagieren konnte ging sie hoch. Ihr Kopf drohte zu explodieren, das Licht war unerträglich. Ihre Augen tränten ohne Unterlass. Wie sie zurück auf den Boden kam ohne sich verletzen war ihr selbst ein Rätsel. Jahrelange Übung redete sie sich ein. Jemand nahm sie, setzte sie hin, drückte ihr ein feuchtes Tuch auf die Augen. Da waren mehrere Personen, Sie hörte das einrasten von Gewehr- und Blastersicherungen.

"Lass mal sehen." Rex Stimme war näher als sie gedacht hatte.

"Er hat mich überrumpelt. Ashoka ist nicht hier. Dal hat sie, aber er wird ihr nichts tun wie ich ihn kenne. Ich mach ihn kalt. Er will eine Herausforderung? Die kann er kriegen. Ich bin keine leichte Beute. Sofern die Sonne aufgeht mach ich mich auf die Jagd." knurrte sie.

"Nicht allein." Cody setzte sich neben sie.

"Das geht keinen von euch was an. Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und ihm." sie wollte aufstehen.

"Wer sich mit dir anlegte, legt sich mit uns allen an. Wir sind eine Crew, wir machen nichts allein. Das waren deine Worte." Xeros schien besorgt.

"Ich glaube eine Entschuldigung in deine Richtung ist überfällig Echo." sie blinzelte ein paar Mal.

"Schon gut. Vergiss es. Ohne das alles wäre ich jetzt nicht hier." meinte er nur ruhig.

"Ruht euch aus. Ich will das zu Ende bringen. Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf diese Spielchen. Wenn wir morgen Abend diese ... Kloake verlassen ist mein Bruder Geschichte." eiskalte Wut stieg in ihr auf.

**Kapitel 27 - Letzte Schlacht**

Das Wetter entsprach genau ihrer Laune. Es schüttete wie aus Eimern. Ihr Visor hatte genug damit zu tun ihr Sicht frei zu halten und neu zu berechnen. Der Platz war groß, nur ein paar Felsen, kaum groß genug dahinter Deckung zu finden.

"War doch ne gute Idee Dogma bei Tups zu lassen." hörte sie Rex.

Sie hatte den internen Funk nur auf Empfang, nicht auf Senden gestellt. Sie wollte niemanden mit ihrer Laune herunter ziehen. Sie verdrängte den Gedanken, wen sie jagte, nur das sie es tat. Es hatten genug Menschen wegen ihrer Fehde gelitten. Wieder sah sie über die Abwasserrohre und ein Auffunken eines Elektrofernglas verriet endlich ihre Vermutung.

"Hab ich dich endlich du Bastard." fluchte sie leise.

Sie stellte ihren Funk wieder auf senden.

"Rex, Fives, ich will euch beide auf Position links. Echo und Cody auf rechte Position. Maras, Xeros hinter mir. Deckung, kein Angriff. Nur auf meinen Befehl. Laros gehört mir." mit militärischer Präzision verteilte sie die Rollen.

"Du wärst bei der GAR schnell aufgestiegen meine Liebe." Fives sondierte die Lage.

"Halt einfach mal bitte die Klappe." lachte sie, gab ihn einen Klaps auf den Helm.

"Lass das. Ich hasse es wenn du das tust." er revanchierte sich und tat das selbe.

Kara spürte einen schmerzhaften Stich in der Seele. Vor einigen Wochen hatten sie und ihre nun alte Crew das selbe auf einer Jagd getan. Herumgealbert, gelacht. Sie sah noch immer Laros verärgertes Gesicht vor sich, als sie vom Auftrag der GAR erzählte, wie sich Xeros und Maras darüber kaputt gelacht hatten als die beiden sich gestritten hatten wegen Dalia. Sie erinnerte sich an alte Dinge, Maras Unfall, Laros Zeit in Haft als man ihn bei einem Auftrag fest nahm, an die Zeit als sie 3 Monate auf Tatooine festsaßen wegen der Abflugsperre, und jetzt ... Alles vorbei. Verraten vom eigenen Blut. Wut und Enttäuschung kochten in ihr hoch.

"Pass auf dich auf Kar." Cody sah kurz zu ihr.

"Wenn mir was passiert, du übernimmst das Kommando, klar? Und ... ich liebe dich. Vergiss das nicht." sie zündete ihr Jetpack und sprang vom Vorsprung.

Den Funk deaktivierte sie, wollte nichts hören. Es war Zeit für die Abrechnung.

Er wartete, geduldig. Sie hatte schon erwartet das er genauso wusste das sie ihn aufgespürt hatten. Laros war nicht dumm, er ließ sich nur finden wenn er es auch wollte. Dieser arrogante Blick ließ Kara das Blut kochen. Das war nicht ihr Bruder der die letzten Jahre auf sie aufgepasst hatte. Wer immer das auch war, er hatte kein recht das zu tun, was er getan hatte. Sie steckte die Blaster ein, nahm den Helm ab. Sie wollte ihm in die Augen sehen.

"Du bist spät dran. Ich habe dich letzte Nacht erwartet." er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Ich habe einen halbtoten Mann in meinem Lager, an dem du nicht unschuldig bist. Letzte Chance. Gib mir einen guten Grund dir nicht sofort mit einem Schuss das Hirn weg zu pusten." knurrte sie.

"Ich geb dir 15. 15 Minen rund um meinen Lagerplatz. Ich hoffe deine Jungs sind nicht so blind wie ich sie einschätze. Geb ihnen den Befehl zum Rückzug. Du und ich, niemand sonst." er holte den Zünder raus.

"Sie werden nicht eingreifen, solange du fair bleibst und keine Spielchen treibst. Leg den Zünder weg. Echo ist ein verdammt guter Scharfschütze." sie nahm die Hand hoch.

Laros kannte ihre Handzeichen, ein riskantes Manöver, aber sie hatte keine Wahl. Und er spielte tatsächlich mit, legte den Zünder auf den Felsen neben ihm.

"Okay. Du vertrittst doch sehr unsere ... Traditionen. Dann weisst du ganz genau was ich jetzt von dir verlange." er warf ihr eine Klinge zu.

"Das meinst du jetzt nicht ernst, oder?" etwas entsetzt sah sie auf die schwarze Klingen.

Wie lange hatte sie keine Waffe dieser Art mehr gesehen? Das war Jahre her und sie hatte sie nur benutzt wenn sie sich nicht mehr anders heraus reden konnte.

"Du forderst ein Duell bis zum Ende. Du weisst schon was du verlangst?" sie hatte keine Wahl wenn sie nicht jetzt schon als Verlierer ohne Ehre da stehen wollte.

Zögernd legte sie ihre Bewaffnung zur Seite.

"Was zur Hölle geht da vor?" Xeros stieß Maras in die Rippen.

"Das wüsste ich auch gerne." Rex wurde unruhig, das konnte er selbst über die Funkverbindung raus hören.

Maras hatte verstanden was da vor sich ging. Er kannte diese Klingen, aber die kamen nur zum Einsatz wenn...

"Er hat sie herausgefordert. Ein Duell bis zum Tod, sie kann nicht zurück. Wenn sie es nicht tut, dann ist sie ihre Ehre los. Wir dürfen auch nicht eingreifen. Wenn wir es tun, dann ist es wie ihre Aufgabe, er hat uns also eiskalt erwischt." seufzte er.

Er kannte Kara gut genug, das sie keinen Rückzieher machen würde. Ihr Ehre war ihr heilig.

"Fierfek, hast du eine Ahnung wie egal mir das ist? Ich lass sie ..." begann Cody.

"Tu das nicht, sie wird dich ewig dafür hassen. Entweder du stürzt sie in ihr persönliches Unglück oder du hoffst mit uns das sie die Siegerin sein wird. Wir haben keine Wahl. Er hat uns." Xeros fiel ihm ins Wort.

Stille machte sich breit. Egal was sie taten, es fühlte sich wie ein Fehler an, ein Fehler, den sie bereuen würden.

Sie hatte ihre Rüstung am Oberkörper abgenommen, verlieh sich selber mehr Bewegungsfreiheit. Das Metall in ihren Händen schmiegte sich eiskalt an ihre Unterarme. Klingenwaffen hatten für sie etwas primitives. Blasterwaffen waren ihr lieber, aber sie hatte keine Wahl dieses Mal. Sie stellte sich auf, ein Arm schützend und angreifend vor sich, den anderen nach hinten, abwehrend und Fehler in der Gegnerischen Abwehr suchend. Die Beine leicht auseinander, festen Stand suchend, den Oberkörper leicht vorgebeugt. Sie ging Schritt für Schritt die Anweisungen von Kal durch, die sie vor fast 15 Jahren erhalten hatte. Sie hätte nie gedacht tatsächlich ein solches Duell schlagen zu müssen. Kalter Regen lief ihr den Rücken runter, über das Gesicht, machte den Boden rutschig. Laros tat es ihr gleich.

"Komm schon, bringen wir es zu Ende." brüllte sie, fiel in Mando'a über.

Sein erster Angriff war hart, presste ihr die Luft aus den Lungen. Sie riss beide Arme vor, drückte ihn von sich, riss die Klingen X-Förmig um den Schwung zu mindern. Es kostete sie alle Kraft, aber sie drehte sich um 90Grad, fand so eine Möglichkeit wieder frei zu kommen, ging auf ein Knie runter um den nächsten Schlag von oben abzufangen. Sie ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen, trat ihm Sturz gegen sein Knie und sprang sofort wieder auf die Beine. Mit voller Wucht schlug sie mit der stumpfen Seite der Klinge gegen seine Schläfe, brachte ihn fast zu Fall. Trotzdem schnitt sich das geschliffene Metall durch die Haut, hinterließ eine hässliche Wunde. Sie ließ ihm Raum, stellte sich wieder auf. So einfach wollte sie es ihm nicht machen.

"Na komm schon, hoch mit dir." sie ließ die Klingen fallen.

Ihre Wut raste, der Adrenalinspiegel schoss in die Höhe. Sie wollte nur noch eins, blindwütige Rache. Sie wusste nicht ob er im selben Moment das gleiche dachte, aber auch er ließ die Klingen fallen.

"Wusste ichs." sie schlug mit der Faust zu.

Er wich ihr, fing den Arm ab, drehte ihn ihr heftig herum. Schmerz schoss ihr bis in die Schulter, sie hörte förmlich ihre Knochen rebellieren. Kurz drehte sie sich selbst etwas, nahm die Qual in Kauf und trat zu. Trotz seiner Größe traf sie ihn seitlich am Schädel um im nächsten Moment einen harten Schlag ins Gesicht zu kassieren. sie ging auf ihre Knie. Blut schoss ihr aus Mund und Nase, einen Moment sah sie nur Sterne. Zwei weitere Schläge, einen auf ihre ohnehin noch angeschlagenen Rippen, ein weiterer tiefer. Er hatte immer noch ihren Arm, machte sie so mehr als wehrlos.

"Du dachtest ernsthaft, du hast eine Chance gegen mich." ein Kopfstoß gegen ihre Stirn.

"Ja, da bin ich mir immer noch sicher." ohne Rücksicht auf ihre Schulter nehmend kämpfte sie sich auf die Beine.

Bedrohlich knackte es in ihrem Arm, bis schließlich die Muskulatur nachgab und das Gelenk aus seinem Platz sprang. Sie schrie vor Schmerz auf, spürte wie er etwas locker ließ. Sie riss sich los, packte ihn sich mit ihrem Gesunden Arm, riss ihn herunter, rammte ihm das Knie mehrfach vor die Brust. Sie spürte wie ein paar Rippen unter der Wucht ihrer Panzerung nachgaben, brachen. Keuchend blieb er am Boden. Kara fasste an ihre ausgekugelte Schulter, holte tief Luft, riss das Gelenk zurück in die Gelenkpfanne, schrie vor Schmerz erneut auf. Erschöpft wischte sie sich das Blut und Regenwasser aus dem Gesicht.

"Gib schon auf." keuchte sie.

"Träum weiter." er sprang auf, verpasste ihr erneut einen harten Schlag vor die angeschlagenen Rippen.

Prompt brachen diese erneut, zwangen sie zu Boden. Laros hob eine der Klingen auf. Angst stieg in ihr auf. Er wollte sie tatsächlich töten.

"Du hast mir einen Haufen Ärger gemacht, mich eine Menge Credits gekostet. Jango meinte damals du seist eine Seele von Mensch. Ich hab das als Naiv gedeutet. Ich dachte, solange die schwarze Sonne mich vernünftig bezahlt, wäre es ein leichtes, dich dazu zu bringen, für sie zu arbeiten. Aber der Jedi kam ja dahinter das wir einen der ihren getötet haben und setzt ausgerechnet dich auf mich an. Aber du warst ja zu dumm das zu sehen. Tja, das Leben bestraft einen für Fehler." er holte zum letzten Schlag aus.

"Oh ja, Fehler machst du ja genug." sie riss die Vibroklinge aus dem Versteck in der Beinrüstung.

Keine Fehler, nicht jetzt. Die Klinge traf perfekt. Mit ungläubigen Blick ging Laros zu Boden. Sie hatte mitten ins Herz getroffen. Schwer atmend stand Kara auf, spürte erst jetzt die Schmerzen in Brust und Gesicht. Mit letzter Kraft torkelte sie zum Startpunkt der Herausforderung zurück, legte ihre Ausrüstung wieder an. Es war ihr eigener Stolz der sie dazu trieb. Ein letztes Mal sah sie zu ihrem Bruder.

"Ruhe in Frieden Mistkerl.",

knurrte sie, nahm ihren Kommunikator,

"Es ist vorbei."

Am Ende ihrer Kräfte schloss sie die Verbindung. Sie sackte auf die Knie. Sie konnte und wollte jetzt nichts erklären, sie wollte nur ihre Ruhe, sich erholen und dann Ashoka holen. Das war jetzt alles was zählte. Cody war als erster bei ihr. Er schwieg, half ihr auf und hielt sie einfach nur im Arm. Sie sah, wie Xeros und Maras sich über Laros Leiche beugten, Xeros etwas sagte und Maras heftig den Kopf schüttelte und auf sie zeigte.

"Sag ihnen bitte, sie sollen es ruhig tun. Ich weiss was Xeros will und es ist okay. Nur sollen sie nicht erwarten das ich dabei zusehe." flüsterte sie Cody zu.

Ohne Fragen zu stellen gab er es weiter.

Sie betrat das Anwesen von Dal ohne Probleme. Ihr malträtiertes Gesicht sprach wohl Bände. Sie hatte die schwere Rüstung gegen einfache Freizeitkleidung getauscht, trug nur einen Blaster am Gürtel. Ihre Rüstung zu tragen war zur Zeit mehr als schmerzhaft. Sie hielt sich noch immer die Rippen als Dal zu ihr in sein Büro kam.

"Kara ist das sch... Wie siehst du denn aus?" er brach ab als sie sich zu ihm drehte.

"Ich hab deinen Maulwurf bei mir gefunden. Laros ist tot. Und du hast etwas das mir gehört. Gib sie mir zurück und ich sehe davon ab den Mand'alor von einem Rachefeldzug zu überzeugen und deinen kleinen Syndikat hier den Todesstoß zu versetzen." das Sprechen fiel ihr noch etwas schwer.

Laros Schlag hatte ihr die halbe Oberlippe aufgerissen. Sie blieb ruhig, selbst als sie sah, das Dal vor Wut kochte. Sie trieb hier ein gefährliches Spiel. Es könnte sie das Leben kosten, das war ihr bewusst. Genau deshalb war sie allein gegangen, gegen jeden Protest.

"Was ist nun?" knurrte sie.

"Gut, ich lass sie zu deinem Schiff bringen. Und eins sag ich dir. Kreuz hier nie wieder auf. Beim nächsten Mal habe ich vielleicht keinen guten Tag." fluchend ging er hinaus.

Kara schmunzelte in sich hinein. Es war alles gut gelaufen.

Ashoka nahm sie stürmisch in den Arm als sie zurück auf ihrem Schiff war.

"Ashoka, das ist nett aber ... lass los. Das tut weh." sie schluckte den Schmerz herunter.

"Tut das gut dich zu sehen. Ich dachte schon, er hat dich erledigt." sie ließ sie tatsächlich los.

"Danke. Willst du mitkommen, oder soll ich dich irgendwo absetzen?" sie legte den Arm um Cody, als er zu ihr kam.

"Wo willst du hin? Dann überlege ich mir das." grinste sie.

"Dxun, meine Heimatwelt, da wo ich geboren wurde. Kal hat uns die Besitzrechte zurück übertragen. Mit dem Mand'alor ist alles abgesprochen und er hat sein okay gegeben, solange wir uns ruhig verhalten. Ich will meinen Clan wieder aufbauen Ashoka. Ich werde wohl eine längere Pause brauchen. Diesmal bin ich wirklich ramponiert wie mein altes Schiff." lächelte sie.

"Was ist mit den Jungs? Nimmst du sie mit?" die Togruta war schon längst überzeugt, da war sie sich sicher.

"Nein, tu mir das nicht an Kara! Sie wird mich in den Wahnsinn treiben." stöhnte Rex auf.

"Okay, sie kommt mit." lachte Kara.

"Ich hoffe du kennst einen guten Seelenklempner." lachte Cody.

"Den brauchen wir nicht. Da bin ich mir sicher." sie schmiegte sich an ihn.

Ihre alten Hoffnungen, ihre alten Träume, all das war mit Laros auf Taris gestorben. Es war das Ende gewesen, in vielerlei Hinsicht.

**Epilog**

_- Dxun, 10 Monate später -_

Sie sah übers Meer, schaute der Sonne zu wie sie nach und nach am Horizont verschwand. Ihre Verletzungen waren alle verheilt. Sie war froh, das sich alles so friedlich entwickelte. Der Wiederaufbau lief wie geplant. Es gab keine Hindernisse. Das ein paar der Klonkrieger, die ihr ihre Leben verdankten herkamen und auch blieben, war ihr von Anfang an klar gewesen. Sie vertrauten und kannten sie. Sie hatte keine Vorurteile, sah sie als Menschen und nicht als Soldaten, wie soviele in der Galaxis.

Boost war hergekommen, ebenso wie Sinker. Der ehemalige Kommandant der beiden, Wulff, tauchte nach einer Nachricht der beiden ebenso bei ihr auf.

Selbst Keeli war nach 2 Monaten hier her zu ihr gekommen.

Bly kam und ging. Sie nahm es ihm nicht übel. Er hatte hier ein Zuhause wenn ihm danach war. Er ging wie sie der Arbeit als Kopfgeldjäger nach um den Clan mit zu tragen.

Tup litt noch immer unter den Folgen von Laros Attacke. Es hatte sich rausgestellt das kein großer Plan hinter dem ganzen steckte. Laros hatte sie einfach nur verletzen wollen.

Kal sorgte dafür, das er herkam, wenn man nach ihr und ihrem Clan fragte.

Ihre Crew bestand weiterhin unverändert. Sie hatte versucht seßhaft zu werden, hatte den Wiederaufbau die ersten 2 Monate mit leiten, aber es war nichts für sie. Sie rief die Jagd. Sie war ihr ganzes Leben Kopfgeldjägerin gewesen, sie würde es immer sein, auch wenn sie nun die Clanleaderin war.

Sie dachte an Jango, und wie alles begonnen hatte. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, was wäre dann wohl geschehen...

"Du siehst so gedankenverloren aus." Cody kam zu ihr, legte die Arme um ihre Schultern.

"Ich hab nur nachgedacht." lächelte sie.

"Grübel mir nicht zu lange. Wir können los. Maras wartet.",

er strich sanft über ihren Bauch,

"Lange passt die Rütung nicht mehr. Was machst du dann?"

"Ausbeulen. Quatsch, hierbleiben." etwas Zeit hatte sie noch.

Das Kind würde erst in einigen Monaten kommen, aber durch die Genveränderung von Cody war sie sich nicht ganz sicher ob alles normal ablaufen würde. Lange hatte sie mit sich gehadert ob sie das Kind zur Welt bringen sollte, aber als sie ihm davon erzählte und seine Freude sah, da waren ihre Zweifel fort.

"Kommst du dann gleich oder sollen wir ohne dich los?" grinste er, ging schonmal vor.

"Ich tret dir gleich in den Hintern." lachte sie.

Sie sah ein letztes Mal in den Sonnenuntergang.

"Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum, Jango, Laros." flüsterte sie und ging dann auch.

76


End file.
